Branded
by dayDREAMers44
Summary: Kagome Higurashi proceeds to start out her new life as a college student attending Tokyo University, instantly running into the clutches of Inuyasha Yoshiri. First impressions are always awful, but when they get physical...
1. First Day Antics!

**_Branded_**.

- - -

- - - - - - - -

- - -

I don't own Inuyasha, so please don't sue. ( -.- )

- -

- - - -

- -

Chapter 1- First Day Antics!

- -

- - - -

- -

Her little legs ran as fast as they could, but life was always so typical…wasn't it? How was it that she was always led towards that same corner of the kitchen floor. She released a soft wince, against the cool tiles brushing on her newly reopened wounds.

"Kagome!"

Her child-like eyes had a long time acquaintance with the darkness that engulfed her home. Without that ability, it was certain that she would have barely survived for this long. The footsteps were beginning to sound slightly louder…he was getting closer.

"It's not nice to disobey adults, Kagome! Where the fuck are you hiding?!"

He swung his arms, harshly, against the nearby pile of dirty plates. She could almost see his teeth clench out of aggravation, how she feared him…him and his power, power over her entire household. She tried to tiptoe her way towards the nearest stairway.

_'Please, just this once __**don't **__let him catch me…'_

She paid no mind towards the lone jagged edges of the broken dishes. Her body was accustomed to pain, and adding another scar wouldn't have made a difference anyways. She had to laugh at the thought, but the sad thing was that it was _true_…

His heavy breathing echoed, surrounding the room with his tremor.

_'So close…'_

She reached up with her stocky arms, barely touching the wooden arm rails. Happy thoughts danced within her mind. She had to bite down her tongue just to hide a faint sound of laughter, straining to escape her pink lips. Darkness, was beneficial that way. Most people feared to be swallowed up inside it callous grip. They try to stay away from it, and reside close to where light can surround them with its amiability.

Yeah, right.

Her views were far more diverse than that. If anything, light magnified the true ugliness of humankind. It coats individuals with false hope, and for others who can see through its façade…well, the world was filled with people like them. That's why she adored darkness, and everything that came inside its perfectly wrapped package. She knew that the life she led wasn't one that everyone would jump with excitement from. In fact, they'd probably never come close to understanding the dreadful tasks she had to endure. But your life is _your_life, and no matter how much you might detest it…there's nothing you can ever do for it to dramatically change.

The truth was that deep inside, she didn't want anyone to understand. She covered her emotions behind a mask that flawlessly fitted her features. Allowing darkness to take over her life made it easier for people not ask, ask any questions that she didn't have the answers too.

His muscular arms lunged at the closes thing that he could grab, too bad it had to be her hair. Raven locks that forever remained tangled and messy, due to her…situations.

"Gotcha, you think you can just crawl away?" He asked with a malicious smirk plastered on his face.

A loud scream finally broke out from her lips, as a stream of tears quickly followed. Her petite nose scrunched up from the pain that her attacker was currently giving her. Chokes of sobs emanated from the kitchen, there was no sign that he would let her go anytime soon.

Oh, how he loved to see her _**suffer**_.

"Dad, please let go." She cried out silently.

**Slap**.

This time she yelled louder, as her cheek slowly turned into a faint reddish color.

"I'm sorry, but are _you_ actually giving me an order?" He said sarcastically, pulling on her hair harder.

Her breathing escalated, close to being just like having a panic attack. Her throat had a familiar dried up taste, and every time she breathed it would come out with a raspy tang. Its okay, she'd grown to adapt to these types of feelings…and this existence.

"No sir."

A larger grin began to slowly form on her father's features.

"That's a good girl, Kagome." He said with a soothing tone of voice, while letting go of his vice-like grip.

A sigh of relief escaped her chapped lips. The throbbing pain that pulsated from her head was slowly ebbing away. She proceeded fix her unmanageable mane, making herself a little more presentable. She fully realized that if her father foresaw her to buckle down with weakness, it would result in pain. But if he saw it the second time…well, she didn't want live that horrific memory. She tried to muster up her remaining energy, trying to perform a simple task of standing up.

Immediately her father's knuckles came in contact with her stomach, vision blurred, Kagome Higurashi hit the marbled floors once again. This time it was much harder, but surprisingly a yelp of hurt was not heard.

_**Red**__, it's a loud stain that everybody recognizes._

Crimson blood flowed from her mouth and forehead, while her hands formed into fists. Seconds passed by, as her chocolaty brown eyes slowly fluttered downward, until it finally closed.

- - -

- - - - -

- - -

Kagome had always hated doing anything that concerned Physical Education, looking at her curriculum for college, she began to crumple it up into a ball, hoping it would ease her aggravation. Calculus, Physics, and Organic Chemistry she had no problem with. But when the advisor suggested it would be best to get a 'stress-free' class, she had no room to argue. Taking all those major classes during one semester was asking for a gun placed promptly on the head, or becoming a mentally insane maniac…either way both would end up appalling.

She sighed.

Truth of it is, she planned to take difficult classes such as the ones she requested for. College was her new home for now, and she was damned reluctant not to spend her classes with a bunch of spoiled pricks. Everyone knew that the prestigious college, Tokyo University, were filled with them. A majority of rich bastards using Mommy and Daddy's funds to attend, mind you that they don't even have the brains to attend such a college. Rolling down with their clicks, girls acting like a sluttish whore, guys more than willing to pin them down to their bed, and of course being the most popular obviously mattered more than anything else.

Kagome hesitated upon reading her approval letter at first, but she had her reasons of attending. Besides, with any other situation, she would never be caught in such a place. A place where you didn't even need to acknowledge the majority of the people to know the real unsightliness that covered their very being. Her thoughts her momentarily halted, as a newly sliver Mercedes Benz drove pass her, with its loud speakers emanating throughout the whole parking lot.

_'Typical Tokyo U. student.' _

As Kagome continued to walk towards her Phys Ed class, she began to notice more of the prominent lifestyle that the so-called students lived. From the far end, Kagome could make out a row of BMW, Lexus, and Acura cars. Students dressed in the most expensive clothing Mommy's money could buy. Girls carrying the well-known designer bags, using them for various books like they were worth nothing but a few dollars.

Jealousy? No, Kagome wasn't that type of person.

A few snickers could be heard from a distance, as Kagome passed by a group of people and their clicks. She knew all too well that it was her physical appearance that they noticed first. Her hair was done up, into a messy pony tail. Her face plain and simple, no makeup could be traced at any inch of her beautiful creamy complexion. She wore a simple dark-grey and black striped hoodie, even though it was still warm outside, and dark blue jeans with torn rips here and there. A splatter of paint faded into the lower half of her jeans, black, red, and brown, mixed in together like a mosaic of colors. For her feet, she chose her ever favorite slip-on all black converses.

Kagome didn't care about other's opinions about her, and impressing such a crowd would be far too exhausting.

_'Especially these bastards.' _

All of them looked the same, wearing the similar looking attire, talking in that annoying pitch that can cause anyone a migraine, and giving off that rich-snobbish aura while enjoying every moment of it. Kagome would be damned to hell, if she was ever part of such a cult.

"Hey wench! I think you might be at the wrong place."

Kagome followed to were the masculine voice emanated from, and she saw a not so typical Popular. Silver, glossy hair cascaded from the base of his head, reaching all the way down to his torso. Amber stained window-like orbs with a slight hint of orange tints, that looked at her in an accusing manner. Muscular built body, that any woman would love to ravage anytime and anywhere…well, any woman but her of course. But by far the most intriguing aspect about him was his, puppy dog ears? Kagome had to focus more closely, just too make sure that she wasn't hallucinating or anything. But yes, those fluffy white doggy ears that perched on top of his hair could have been considered cute, to the Kagome thirteen years ago.

Kagome gave him an uncaring look, and proceeded to move on to her first class. Multiple gasps could be heard from the background, and statements such as…

"That bitch just ignored Inuyasha!"

"She doesn't have the right to do that!"

"Who the hell does she think she is!"

Kagome sighed again, can't people ever leave her alone. I mean he was the one who decided to talk to her in the first place. That so-called guy Inu-ya-sha, right?, tried to insult her knowing that they've never met once in their lives. Ignoring their comments, Kagome had finally reached the metallic doors that held the entrance for Phys Ed classes. But before she gripped the handles, a demonic aura engulfed her surroundings, he was back for more insolent comments? Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's wrists to bring her closer to his view point, only to find out that she wasn't as weak as she perceived to be. She struggled with a strong triumphant will, that Inuyasha barely manage to keep that grin on his face, and pretend that she didn't bother him.

"Wench! Don't you think you owe me an apology?!" He asked, still trying to keep her in hold.

Kagome's chocolate orbs stared at him, as if through his soul, a stare that could kill…literally. It was just so tempting to punch him right in the face, but…she had to make a new start, and she didn't want to launch her first day by punching the hell out of someone, even if he was an egotistical half-demon.

"Let go." Kagome replied as an order, not a statement.

Inuyasha looked at her, it had been a while since he found a girl immune to his charms. With just one grin and touch, he was able to fuck any woman that he'd just met. Just like that, just with a snap of his clawed fingers. But what was up with this girl, first she didn't show any type of emotions while insulting her, and now? She was ignoring his looks too. Inuyasha hated to admit it deep inside, but this took a beating to his ego. Especially by some girl that he's never met before.

"Say that again wench! And you'll see what happen."

This time Inuyasha tried another approach by whispering the statement closely to her ear, in a sensual passion. He knew this would do the trick, no woman alive ever resisted him when he acted like this. Kagome's eyes showed a faded indication of grayish-silver tints, her free hand shook momentarily, as she gripped it in a stark manner. Inuyasha's grin became wider as the girl that he held showed no signs of struggle. He proceeded to try his luck, and caress her earlobe with his warm tongue. Licking it and taking a nibble of her delicacy, oh how she tasted so good. Even if he hated to admit it. Her scent smelled of vanilla and jasmine, an unlikely combination that perfectly suited her existence.

That did it.

Kagome lunged her free fisted hand right into Inuyasha's stomach, who still a little dazed after taking in her scent. Eyes stared at the scene that unfolded the first day of school, girls released various gasps as Inuyasha hit the ground hard with his face faced down. Kagome could sense his anger emanating from his body. He placed his clawed hands out, as he gripped the ground scratching it, making an annoying sound that familiarized hands on a chalkboard. Everyone, even the male population, that was watching feared the sight of Inuyasha when he became enrage. It was asking for trouble, when you get a half-demon or a full-demon irritated. But Kagome, still showed no signs of emotion. She looked at him with bored eyes, and continued to head inside the building she was first heading too.

_'Damn that Inuyasha, I didn't want to do that…but__ hell,__ he was just pushing it.'_

Kagome cringed at the moment that transpired a few seconds ago, and finally noticed the wet spot that eluded her earlobes. She took the right sleeve of her hoodie and wiped it off.

_'Fucking pervert.'_

Kagome had secretly hoped that she didn't have to see him again….ever! Because if he was able to make her act like this from just in between classes, she hate to see it escalate if he'd be there to annoy her in a hour and a half long class. There was nothing to worry about, if anything he seemed like a dim-witted hanyou. There was nothing to worry about.

Right?

- - -

- - - - -

- - -

Inuyasha had finally let his inner demons aura retain from coming out. It was strange, he never once saw her punch coming until it collided with his stomach. A small pang of pain throbbed, but that was nothing compared to what his healing abilities would soon cure. He had to know more about this girl, no one got away and lived to tell about it, especially when the famous Inuyasha became part of that embarrassing situation. He looked at all the eyes staring at him, and gave them all a loud snarl. Bearing his sharp pointed fangs, caused all the student body to resume to what they were currently doing.

Inuyasha sniffed the air, taking in her scent and making sure to memorize it. She wasn't going to get away with this, if he had anything to about it.

"You're fucking branded now you here, Wench!" Inuyasha growled in a low tone.

Inuyasha wanted to release a small laughter, all of this happened, but somehow he didn't even get the name of the girl he was trying to ruin. But he was well know, and he was sure by the end of the day he'd get the anonymous name he so wanted to acquire. There was nothing left to do now but go to class, and hell he was glad it was his first class, because there was nothing better than taking out the stress from once body by doing a little Phys Ed.

- - -

- - - - -

- - -

**End of Chapter.**

Thanks for reading my new story! Please review and tell me if I should continue, because I wouldn't want to if readers aren't enjoying it.

Thanks Lots!

DayDreams.


	2. You Again?

_**Branded.**_

- - -

- - - - - - - -

- - -

I don't own Inuyasha, so please don't sue. ( -.- )

- -

- - - -

- -

Chapter 2- You Again?

- -

- - - -

- -

Kagome looked at the clear plastic bags that contained their so-called gym uniforms. If you can even call them that, those damn things looked like they were made for a hooker. She was almost positive that the University's District only allowed for such an outfit, because the male students paid them so much money. But what the hell? This was just plain too ridiculous. It had the school's colors, as well as the school's name stitched onto the back, Kagome could understand that much. But why did it have to be so god dammed short and tight. I mean you're supposed to be comfortable during gym, right?

"You staring at the outfit won't make it go away!"

Kagome bit her tongue quickly, as to not reverberating with a smart remark. She was the Phys Ed instructor, or otherwise named as Ms. Kagura Ryuuja, and getting on her bad side meant laps around the park…fifteen freaking times to be exact. So it was best just to let that vulgar comment pass by.

"Hurry it up, Higurashi!" She retorted once again.

A distinct laughter escaped from one of the student's lips. Kagome looked at her, and almost wanted to vomit right there on the locker rooms. That girl who had just mocked her…looked so similar to what her appearance made up of. The only difference was that she was a couple of inches taller, her hair stayed straight and reached all the way down to her torso. But by far the most diverse attributes they shared were their eyes. Even though Kagome's were mostly clouded with impassive emotions, like boredom or spite, at least they weren't dead just like this girl's was. She was just too cold, and that icy glare that she gave Kagome may have worked to anyone else, but her.

"What's wrong Higurashi? Can't take the Tokyo U. lifestyle, I'd expect as much from a _**mongrel**_ such as yourself!"

A loud snicker of laughter emanated from the rest of the other girls' mouths.

What the fuck was up with this school? Because this is about the second person Kagome felt like punching the hell out of. This prissy bitch has it coming, but pummeling two people all in one day was asking for an expulsion. Why the hell was it only the first day of school, and she already felt like it should be the last? Because if everyone was like this, well, she might just be expelled due to…_aggravation_.

"No it's not that, I just can't act like a slutty whore. You know like yourself, and too feel so comfortable about it…well, you just have this down. Don't you?" Kagome answered with sarcasm deeply coated in her statement.

The girl walked up quickly to Kagome, pushing her aside into the row of lockers. A loud clang was heard, as her body collided to the row of metallic cases.

_'__That strike one, Bitch.__'_

"Listen freshman, you might not know who I am, so I'm going to make it clear to you! **Kikyo** **Shikigami**, make sure to remember that name! And also know that I lead the girls around here, so messing with me is like putting your hands on fire!" She said to Kagome, while occasionally spitting on her face.

Kikyo walked out coolly, with her mindless drones closely following her side. Kagome wiped off her cheek from that disgusting spit that Kikyo purposely left. Amazing, this school was chock full of them, it was going to be hard to maintain her composure. At the rate things are going, having a class with her meant insults for an hour and a half. Good thing it was Phys Ed though, because humiliation can hurt more than words themselves. Kagome thought condescendingly…maybe gym won't be as bad as she originally thought.

Back to the matters at hand, I mean she still wasn't even dressed yet. Hell, she hasn't even opened the plastic container.

She sighed, yet again.

_'I guess I just have to get this over with, and move on with life.'_

- - -

- - - - -

- - -

Kagome fidgeted trying to lower the polo shirt so that her stomach wouldn't show as much, as it already has. She ordered a size medium, and damn, it felt like a size extra small! She opted on seriously leaving her first class, who could freaking run in these conditions anyway. Her hand held the metal handles that separated herself from the large stadium filled with the rest of the student population.

_'Ahh! The hell with it!' _

She harshly opened the large gates, and was instantly met by many brightly lit florescent light bulbs. Eyes dilated, Kagome could barely make out where to go, so that the teacher can mark her as being 'present'. So she presumed going on a straight line would be best, a few whistles and howls came from the right side of the room. Muscular arms encircled her petite and toned stomach, the attacker meant no harm…she figured that much. His clawed hands lowered, until it cupped her perfectly rounded butt.

_'Scratch that, this guy's going down!'_

Kagome elbowed him, with lighting speed, which appeared to strike smack dab towards his right ribs. He stumbled back a little bit, but not enough to make him fall down fully. His grasp on her stayed strong. So she attempted to raise her hand, clutching into his muscle tee, and overthrowing this perverted attacker all the way into the other side of the damned room.

Big mistake.

This gave him the chance brush against her pert breasts, round and smooth, oh how he love the touch of them. It just perfectly suited her body, she was pure and real, unlike the other girls he'd grown accustomed to the past two years. Kagome growled lowly, as her eyes again showed faint tints of grayish hues. Her orbs had finally gotten used to all the lighting, so she turned around wanting to know of her attacker's identity.

"_You_ again?!"

He gave her that familiar smirk, bearing his sharp pointed fangs.

"Feh! I have a name you know."

A group of people occasionally formed, listening unto the two's heated bickering.

"I don't give a shit!" She yelled loudly.

His grin just got bigger, I mean her actions were just so childish, he couldn't help but let out a small laughter. But not in front of the class, hell, he would never be caught doing that.

"Say _**please**_, and I'll let you go! Come on, say it like you mean it!"

A loud eruption of laughter escaped from the onlookers' lips.

The grayish tints of her eyes formed into a more clouded light gray. Her hands turned onto balls of fists, shaking uncontrollably. A malicious smile engulfed her once innocent features, as she took his wrists and gripped it harshly. Making sure to pinpoint the exact spot of their weakness, a half-demon's to be more specific. Once she found it, there was no way she was letting the fuck go!

"Ah! What the hell?!" He said, showing a slight indication of pain.

"Now, what did you just tell me to say? Huh?! _Half-breed_? _**Please**_?!?"

Her eyes stayed underneath her bangs, as her smile began growing wider due to the scene that unfolded. Multiple gasps were heard in the background, no one had ever called the notorious, Inuyasha, a half-breed and lived to tell about it.

"What the fuck…did you just say?!" Inuyasha barely said his sentence, the pain from his wrist was starting to take a hold of him now. But letting go of his grip on her would show frailty, and above anything Inuyasha Yoshiri was not one to be referred to as weak.

"_**Half-breed**_!" Kagome retorted, gripping on that same spot, on his wrists, a tad harder.

A growl of pain emanated from Inuyasha's scrunched up subtle lips. As he buckled down to his knees, buckled down right in front of the girl he so detested. What the hell was up? Usually his demonic aura would have taken a hold of him by now. But he felt nothing, not even a speck of anger, except towards the unnamed girl…who was now enemy number one.

"That's right, _**SIT**_! Dog-boy!"

Kagome's eyes were now fully a clouded hue of light gray. She was rarely ever like this, in fact she wanted to leave this side of her once she entered her new life as a college student. But this dammed Inuyasha had a way of getting it out of the deepest confinements of her thoughts. Just damn him! Damn him to hell, which where he most likely belonged anyways.

"Inuyasha!" A female's voice yelled throughout the now very large crowd of students.

_'Kikyo?'_

Inuyasha looked at the girl, who clinged to him like a lost puppy dog…or more of likely a stray cat. He choked out an annoyed gasp, as she got closer to him. To anyone else Kikyo might have been the perfect package, let me reiterate that, the perfect package who wanted nothing but to have sex from the opposite gender. He should've been happy having such a beautiful, he'd figured, woman on a leash. Getting sex, or anything he so desired from her, anytime and anywhere…but, unbeknownst to him, Inuyasha wanted to work for a respectable woman. Instead of them pinning them down unto his bed, and ravaging him twenty four seven.

Kagome looked at the girl she was acquainted with not too long ago. Like Inuyasha, an annoyed looked quickly formed from her features.

"Let go of _**MY**_ Inuyasha!" Kikyo said, obviously running towards Kagome's direction.

Before Kikyo had even the closest contact between Inuyasha and her, Kagome threw Inuyasha's masculine body towards Kikyo's more petite frame. Their body collided, resulting in Inuyasha landing on top of her. Kikyo exasperated a loud groan, she didn't expect Inuyasha's weight to be that heavy. It was all muscle of course. Inuyasha's situation wasn't as terrible however, landing on Kikyo did lessen his fall, but he did hit head on first. So a small twinge of a headache slowly formed, and his doggy ears twitched with irritation…they did get squished after all.

"What's wrong, half-breed? You need this _slut's_ help to win your battles for you?"

Kagome laughed at the scene before her. She looked at the very displeased Inuyasha, smoked seemed to flee from the base of fluffy ears. Just like from those olden cartoons. Multiple whispers could be heard from the background, so it's begun already? Kagome was so sure that rumors were going about, and it was all concerning her.

_'Who the fuck __cares anyway.__'_

A loud whistle disrupted her thoughts. It was Ms. Kagura again. Damn, how did she forget that she was still in gym class.

"Higurashi! Dean's office **NOW**!" She said, pointing her right index finger towards the large metallic doors.

Inuyasha stood up quickly, pain still emanating from his aching wrists. Crimson red eyes met Kagome's stormy light gray ones, their stare coated thick with resentment. They gazed at each other, as if looking through each person's soul. Inuyasha let out a snarl, bearing his pointed fangs. Cool azure stripes zigzagged from his cheekbones, as slits of pastel blue engulfed his pupils. His breathing heaved slowly, claws became twice as long and sharp, and his demonic aura became so immanent that even human eyes saw it.

It was _red_, anger's color.

No emotions bestowed her creamy features. If he wanted her to buckle down with fear, then he had another thing coming. Kagome Higurashi doesn't show any imperfections, especially to a hanyou like Inuyasha. Besides even if she did show her faults, then there would've been too many to count. She perfectly resembled what imperfection was, and her life composed on only that. That's why she wore a mask, so nobody ever had to know…nobody ever had to ask. Anger covered up her weaknesses, Kagome quickly figured at a young age, that if she detested people, then they'd eventually ignore her.

And, that was what all she wanted…to be left alone, all alone.

"No words to say now, _**Wench**_?!" Inuyasha snarled towards Kagome.

The large crowd, as well as Ms. Kagura Ryuuja, took a step back. Kikyo still stayed down on the ground, injured and helpless, funny…no one seemed to be assisting her, not even her mindless groupies of drones. Nonetheless Inuyasha was almost a full demon now, everyone had a frightened look on their faces, except Kagome. Teachers were no help, I mean what could they possibly do? Nothing could stop a youkai from a rampage, especially a hot-head like Inuyasha.

"Is this the part that I'm supposed to be scared? Because if it is, you're doing a very bad job, _Inuyasha_." Kagome said mockingly.

That one statement was all it took.

Inuyasha ran for a split second, and collided Kagome's body with his unto the cool maroon walls of the stadium. He placed his face close to hers, and inhaled her scent with a passion. Both of her arms were violently raised above her head. As Inuyasha gripped her wrists with his clawed hand. Digging his nails deeply unto her soft flesh, trickling pools of blood in the process. His heightened senses wafted the delicious scent of her blood, jasmine, and vanilla.

Still no emotion came from her.

He placed one of his bloody clawed finger, and outlined Kagome's lips, then her neck, collarbone, and finally between the valley of her breasts. Playing with the buttons of her polo, he was sure he'd get at least a small reaction out of this impassive girl. He proceeded to rip the top hem of her top, leaving a very lovely outlined view of her cleavage. While his free hand fondled the tip of her shorts. He was loving every fucking moment of it.

"Inuyasha Yoshiri! What the hell are you doing?!" A prominent voice brashly said. His echoed statement resounded from the stadium.

Inuyasha turned around frustratingly at the intruder, wanting to know who dared interrupted this enjoyable moment. In a blink of an eye, he reverted back to his normal hanyou form and dropped the girl, slowly fainting into the hardwood floorings. The blood that seeped from her wrists slowly continued to surround her collapsed state.

"Da..Dad?" Inuyasha nervously said.

- - -

- - - - -

- - -

Kagome's eyes slowly fluttered open against the darkness of the unknown room. Her eyes had finally regained their normal chocolaty hues. The bed had an unfamiliar soft comfort, and the crisp sheets felt as though it had many intricate designs and stitching. The only light that could be seen was a lone digital alarm clock that showed, _4:38_. She could hear a few footsteps tapping from the outside, and muffled conversions coming from various people.

_'Where the hell am __I ?'_

Her acute sense of darkness, immediately informed her to where the room's door was located. She gripped unto the sheets, feeling a small twinge of throbbing coming from her wrists, and move her body at the edge of the large sized bed. A muscular toned arm held her tightly in her place.

_'What the…'_

A soft groan came from the person's lips, as he shifted from the bed trying to find a comfortable space. Which just happened to be right next to Kagome's body, and his head promptly placed on the crook of her neck. He breathed soothingly, sounding like a child sleeping at ease. Kagome hesitated whether not to wake him up, or not. But wait, what the hell?

_'I don't know this __person__ so why__ the fuck__ should I care!'_

She pushed him off the bed, with her the help of her legs. Instantly making a mad dash towards the door. But to no avail, because he was there again, covering her freedom with his large stature. He clapped his hands, monitoring for the sensitive sound lightings to turn on.

Inuyasha stood right in front of her, with all of his egotistical glory in full view.

"That's not very nice, you're not even going to thank me…Higurashi?"

His voice had hoarse sound to it, obviously just from being woken up all of a sudden. His arms remained crossed unto his bare chest, shifting his balance towards more to his right foot, he stood there comfortably and was not about to let her go anytime soon.

"Thank you, for what?" She asked, mildly confused.

A small 'humph' broke out from his moist lips.

"For letting you sleep in my room for one thing! And being kind enough for inviting you to my damn house."

"So?" She retorted impassively.

"That's all you have to say? Is _**'so'**_?" Inuyasha asked frustratingly. 

"Listen, I didn't ask you to bring me here. Did I? Which means I don't have to thank your sorry ass for anything!"

A low growl rumbled from Inuyasha's chest, as he callously banged the door right behind him. Why the hell was she so god damned stubborn anyways.

"I didn't have to bring you here, you know! I could have left you there on the stadium floors! But—"

His sentence was cut off immediately.

"But what? You felt sorry for me?! Pity?! Like I haven't fucking heard that before, Inuyasha!"

Kagome turned around, not wanting to face Inuyasha when she acted like this…vulnerable. She gripped both of her hands into tight balls of fists, her wounds slowly reopened, as crimson blood once again trickled from her wrists. She heard his footsteps coming closer, and saw his body's shadow towering over hers. His coarse hand palmed her shoulder, causing Kagome to cringe from the sudden show of affection.

"No, that's not it."

He turned her around, looking at those warm chocolaty brown eyes. She looked so different, not being among world's surroundings and malice. Even with the enraged look on her creamy complexion, he distinguish her as being beautiful and breathtaking.

_'So, why did I hate her again?'_

"Then what, is this some kind of blackmail or something?!" She asked unsympathetically, diverting her eyes away from him.

_'Oh, yeah. That incident that happened earlier during school.'_

Silence filled their atmosphere, as Inuyasha looked at her features for a slight moment.

"No, my dad wanted made me to do this…actually."

A false laughter escaped from her perfectly pouty lips.

"So, basically you brought me here because, you had too?" Kagome asked the half-demon.

Inuyasha shrugged, not really sure what to say next.

"Yeah, if you want to put it that way." He answered nonchalantly.

"What else did Daddy tell you Inuyasha? Say that you're sorry for hurting me earlier?" She said with sarcasm embedded within her words.

His aura once again became **_red_**, with anger.

Yeah, this is why he fucking hated this girl. She lit the fuse inside of him that causes him to act this way. To be immature, annoyed, and fighting within himself all the time…like a damn child. Why the hell did he freaking start to associate with this damn girl anyways? This very girl, who he still didn't have the first name of.

"Listen Bitch! If you're just going to backtalk me all the time then—"

She cut off his sentence once again, this time aggravating the half-demon even more.

"Then what? What are you going to do to me, than you already have?!" She asked Inuyasha, finally facing him eye-to-eye.

He took Kagome quickly by the shoulders, and brought her face up to his eye level.

"**This!**"

He placed a hot kiss upon Kagome's delicate pink lips, crushing it with his own rougher mouth. Drinking in her scent, jasmine and vanilla, influenced his tongue to forcefully open her entrance. But to no avail, Kagome's lips stayed shut, as she continuously smacked his back with fisted hands of rage. Annoyed, Inuyasha crushed her small petite frame against the walls of his room, causing her mouth to hastily open as a reaction. He took this opportunity to stick his tongue in, tasting her small crevices. She proceeded to respond, battling his hot wet tongue with her own for dominance. Inuyasha pressed her body closer to his, if that was even possible, loving the sensation of touching her breasts and her everything against his heated body.

A few seconds past before the two released for some much sought after air.

Kagome's eyes immediately turned grey upon recognizing what he's just done to her.

"That was my first damn kiss you fucking **_Half-breed_**!" Kagome yelled out of hatred.

Just like that she ran out of the room, and out of the clutches of Inuyasha…who faintly smelt a trail of saline following Kagome's path.

_'Serves the **bitch** right! I needed to shut-up that big mouth of hers!'_

Inuyasha headed right back to his bed, regaining some much needed sleep. But a slight aching feeling did annoy him, a pain called…guilt.

- - -

- - - - -

- - -

**End of Chapter.**

Thanks for reading.

This chapter is for all of you guys who urged me to continue, thanks for the reviews!

Well, hope you enjoy the fic and don't forget to review! I still want to know how you guys think my story is improving…or if it's not, but tell me, okay?

Oh and ideas are appreciated!

Thanks again!

DayDreams O.o


	3. The Cold Shoulder

_**Branded.**_

- - -

- - - - - - - -

- - -

I don't own Inuyasha, so please don't sue. ( -.- )

- -

- - - -

- -

Chapter 3- The Cold Shoulder.

- -

- - - -

- -

Kagome had finally made it back to the solitary confinements of her dorm room, and away from that damned half-breed Inuyasha. The audacity of stealing her very first kiss still played perfectly within her deepest thoughts. Tight pink lips scrunched up into a displeased scowl, as salty tears once again cascaded from her stormy gray orbs. She placed both hands on top of her raven hair, gripping her temples out of aggravation. Silent chokes of sobbing echoed throughout the entire living room. The moon's tranquil rays softly lit against the glass panels of her windows, emanating the only light that could be seen.

_'Fucking bastard!'_

Slight tingles of lust danced within her once flawless chaste lips. His masculine husk covered every speck of her Phys Ed clothing, smelling like him disgusted her very senses. The warmth of his coarse hands, that griped her shoulders earlier, stayed within the reddish marks that permeated her creamy skin tone. Kagome clenched her teeth so firmly, that it was a surprise that her gums didn't bleed with an agonizing pain of torment.

_'I hate him!'_

She stood up for a moment, walking slowly towards a very cramped kitchen. It provided her with the minimal necessities of college living, a microwave, mini refrigerator, and a simple kitchen sink. Light gray orbs glazed over a particular glossy metallic item, reaching for it swiftly with her right hand, she seized it…almost hating herself for what she was about to do. Reality had just callously slapped her right in the face, and this was just one of the ways she coped with it. Well, actually it was her only way to deal with any difficult situations of life. A recurring mental voice played within her jumbled thoughts.

_'That's right,__** he did it**__. No matter how much you might dislike it!'_

Kagome scraped the knife against her delicately silky-smooth skin. She winced for a mere split second, but after that, her impassive eyes just gazed against the scarlet blood that trickled downward from her left arm. The scent of copper engulfed her nostrils, it was a distinct odor that she had a long time acquaintance to. So actions like this didn't bother her one single bit.

_'Your first kiss, as I recall you were saving that for someone special…right?'_

Kagome's thoughts talked to her in a condescending fashion, she hated it every time she was reduced to mocking herself like this. Sitting all alone on her kitchen marbled floorings, she began to reminisce of the early childhood days of when she first started this action of 'cutting' herself. None of them were memorable, but like the gashes that remained embedded on her arms, every moment seemed to stay within the deepest parts of her darkened memories…like permanent scars.

_'Too bad it had to be wasted, especially on an egotistical half-demon like __**Inuyasha**__!'_

Another meticulous cut was placed right below the first, and another, and another, and another…

_'But you want to know the worst part? That you actually__ responded back to his kiss!'_

She gripped the wooden handles of the knife with so much force, that her knuckles turned into a pale white hue. More tears streamed from her clouded gray orbs, cascading salty droplets which intermingled with her crimson blood. But, it was true. She did give Inuyasha exactly what he had wanted. She buckled down before his arrogant pride, and with one forceful kiss, Kagome was subdued. Yet, another cut was placed, but this time it was done with a poor precision. The knife dug deeper, causing more blood to ooze from her left arm. So much that it actually began to drip right into the cold and hardened floors of her kitchen.

Eyes glazed, Kagome's vision began to get blurred and hazy. Too much blood was lost, but it's okay. It always resulted into this anyways, with a few hours of sleep, she'd eventually be back to her normal self once again. Kagome, annoyingly, threw the blood coated knife into the nothingness of the pitch-black room. Trying to perform the simple action of standing up, became much harder for some reason.

_'Fuck you! Inuyasha!'_

With that last statement, Kagome Higurashi collapsed into the cold marbled floors. A proverbial muffled ringing sound eluded her unconscious state, it was her cell phone of course. But who the hell dared call her in the middle of the night? Whatever, she chose to ignore it and proceeded to feel the warm solace of an imaginary place called her dreams. Which in there, everything seemed to be put in place, her life was perfect, and above all, she was alone…away from everyone she so detested. Oh, how she wished to forever reside in such a dwelling. But one condition had to be met, Death. The only way she could escape the painful reality was to kick the bucket, as blunt as that sounds. But Kagome knew, that would be her last resort above all that's happened in her horrid life.

The last.

- - -

- - - - -

- - -

Four friends sat together, inside one of the more popular local diners near Tokyo University's campus. It had a theme of the early seventies, you know the decade of very bright colors. Waitresses wearing knee length skirts, which seemed to flow feverishly wherever they'd move. Neon lights of various shades seemed to engulf every speck of the walls. Mini jukeboxes where promptly placed in every table, so with just a quarter any person could choose any type of music they'd wanted to hear. Inuyasha's clawed hand annoyingly banged the red and white checker board table, obviously irritated that his long awaited food still hadn't arrive yet.

"Calm down, Inuyasha." The raven haired boy said, while tapping Inuyasha by the back.

It was Miroku Houshi, long time best friend of Inuyasha and well-known as the pervert of Tokyo U's campus. Many girls adored his child-like charms, as well as his matured wisdom among other things of life. He had an adorable baby face, chocolaty brown eyes with a slight tint of plum shade, and short sleek black hair that forever stayed into a low pony tail. Miroku was a simple person, and the little things in life made him happy enough…I mean what more could a person ask for, if you're parents where one of the main honchos of Japan.

Inuyasha flicked Miroku's hand away, and continued on with his grumpy antics.

"Anyways, Inuyasha. What about that girl you were talking about on the way up here?"

Enter Hiten Raigekijin, high school demon buddy of Inuyasha and the silent one of the whole group. He had what you would call a double personality, because although Hiten might appear to be quiet, get on his enraged side and you'll meet hell itself. He was just like a lightning bolt, it comes by in a split second incinerating everything in its path, leaving a blackened state everywhere you'd look. Inuyasha had only seen it once, but the last time Hiten became angry, the unfortunate guy ended up badly bruised in a coma.

But in campus Hiten was very popular among the girls, I mean who couldn't resist the strong and silent type. His eyes displayed chocolaty pools of mystery that any girl would get lost in, and his luscious long black hair remained braided with perfect precision . Oddly enough though, he had never once had a girlfriend. They'd never interested him, but he figured if the right woman ever came…well, then he'd actually go on one of those romantic dates he keeps hearing about.

"Huh?" Inuyasha asked, amber hues embedded with interest.

Miroku occasionally took a sip of his cookies and cream milkshake, he would have never thought in a million years that Inuyasha was interested in a girl. Hell, if anything it was the other way around.

"Higurashi, that's the name you mentioned. I think?" Hiten answered, trying to jog Inuyasha's memories.

He swirled the top part of his straw around, mixing his sweetened drink with boredom. Hiten was never one to be patient when it came to getting answers from others. Damn it, why the hell was Inuyasha hesitating to answer anyways?

"There's nothing to say about her! She's just a good-or-nothing bitch, and I don't want anything to do with that damned wench anymore!" Inuyasha snarled, gripping the edge of the plastic tables with fury.

The diner immediately became silent, everyone started at the table where the four boys sat in. Inuyasha let out another snarl, but this time bearing his sharp-pointed fangs, and giving the onlookers' that 'what-the-fuck-are-you-looking-at?!' look. Soon enough they all diverted their eyes away, and continued on eating their newly prepared meals. That's right everyone knew Inuyasha Yoshiri, and anyone who had half a brain knew that messing with him meant trouble…but that Higurashi girl! Why the hell can't he reduce her into nothing, like all the others who'd irritated him…WHY?!

"_Anymore_? You mean you associated with her before?"

Last but not least was Kouga Naganata, probably the most opposite of Hiten, Kouga was the loudest out of the group. If you could even believe that, especially with Inuyasha's big ass mouth, but nonetheless he was quick about pointing out the obvious. His charcoal colored hair stayed manageable from his high ponytail, which reached half-way down his well-built back. Light azure orbs filled with curiosity, remained one of the most popular aspect among him around the girls in campus. But unlike the rest of the group, Kouga actually had a girlfriend. Another wolf demon, such as himself, Ayame Iris…his best friends hesitated about their relationship at first, particularly with Kouga's personality. But as a matter of fact, they've been going strong with three and a half years and counting.

"I mean…No! Shut up Kouga!" Inuyasha brashly answered.

A snicker of laughter escaped the wolf demon's lips, and was soon by Miroku's laughter as well. Hiten stayed within his cool composure and just looked at the two with their hilarious antics. It wasn't that funny, was it?

"Inuyasha? Well _**did**_ you meet with her before?" Hiten asked, with a stoic face.

"Yeah, only because I _had_ too." Inuyasha answered, eyes diverted away from his friends.

The two finally quieted down, enough so that Miroku actually asked Inuyasha a question of his own.

"What, someone forced you?"

Inuyasha hesitated with Miroku's query, it's not he didn't know the answer. Hell, he knew perfectly that his father had made him do it, but…well actually, he also said to bring Higurashi to the nearest hospital. And what did he end up doing? Bringing her to the solitary confinements of his room. That bitch should feel damned lucky! No woman ever made it to his bed without having to work for it. But she…she had the nerve to push him off his own bed and not even say a simple 'thank you' before running off.

_'Damn wench!'_

A pang of guilt throbbed from his heart, that _**kiss**_. It wouldn't escape his mind no matter what, Inuyasha hated to admit it but that was the best kiss, err..making out, he'd ever had. Tasting her inner crevices hungered his demon blood for more, it wanted to pin her down without any hesitation, and mark her as his forever.

"Inuyasha, you still in planet Earth with us?" Kouga asked, throwing a piece of balled up napkin towards the dazed hanyou.

"Hey, what the fuck Kouga?!" (A/N: Silly Kouga! LOL)

"Pay attention next time then! And stop daydreaming!" The wolf demon retorted.

It was another start of their famous heated bickering, amazing that they actually referred to each other as best friends. Well, I guess you've got to have at least that one person to release your frustrations to. Miroku cleared his throat, trying to get some much sought after peace at their table. He asked his question once again, this time hopefully getting an answer.

"So who forced you again?"

"My dad…he ended up catching me in my full-demonic form at the campus yesterday. He made me take care of her until she was able to get back up on her feet. That girl forced that damned side of me out in the public!..." Inuyasha paused for a moment, "And I ended up hurting her in the process."

His voice stayed at a soft whisper while saying that last sentence. Even for a slight second, Miroku was positive he traced a sense of sadness within Inuyasha's voice. He looked at his best friend more closely, and was marveled by the clear-cut emotion that displayed on his amber eyes. It was guilt, had the infamous Inuyasha actually been reduced to feeling remorse for himself.

Hell, yes.

"You actually hurt a human, nonetheless a woman? Inuyasha, that doesn't sound like you at all." Hiten responded with a displeased tone.

"Get off my back! She started it in the first place!"

_'__Wait that's not right…__'_

"Still man, that's not right." Hiten said, while shaking his head.

Annoyed, Inuyasha pushed up both sleeves of his all white Ralph Lauren button-up, only to reveal two very badly bruised wrists. His healing abilities took a while to take a hold of him. Gasps escaped from the mouths of each of his friends. Not one of them ever saw Inuyasha hurt, especially one as badly as this. Their eyes remained embedded with puzzlement, as to who could have done this to him.

"Is this right Hiten?! This fucking Higurashi girl gripped the hell out of my wrists!"

Kouga released a mockingly 'humph'.

"You mean to tell me that a mere human, did this to you Inuyasha?"

"What the hell does it fucking look like then wolf-boy?!"

Hiten quickly examined Inuyasha's wrists. There was something strange at the way this Higurashi girl had taken a hold of him…but, of course!

"Inuyasha," He asked in the middle of Inuyasha and Kouga's deadly staring throw down, "Were you able to transform into your full-demon form, when she gripped your wrists?"

Inuyasha blinked a couple of times, looking at his bruises every so often.

"No."

"I see, so you're dealing with a priestess. Not a very good move Inuyasha." Hiten informed the hanyou, taking a sip of his sweetened iced tea.

"A fucking priestess?! How the hell do you know that?"

Inuyasha's voiced echoed throughout the entire diner, Hiten just took an embarrassed sigh and continued on to answering his question. Miroku and Kouga listened contently, still having a hard time believing of the words that came out of Hiten's mouth. I mean priestesses no longer even existed.

"You know that part of your wrist, where you can feel your pulse?"

Inuyasha gave him a simple nod.

"It appears to be where your bruise seems to be the darkest shade. So this Higurashi girl purposely cut of your demonic blood's circulation. The only known people in existence to know the anatomy weaknesses of a demon, are priestesses. But the one thing that I can't seem to figure out…" Hiten thought for a second, recollecting his cluttered conclusions, "…is how she's so knowledgeable about demons at a young age."

Thick silence radiated their atmosphere.

"What do you mean? She's got to be at least nineteen if she's a freshman attending Tokyo U." Kouga said, still confused about the whole situation.

"Exactly my point Kouga. Priestesses, even back in the feudal era, weren't that skilled until reaching the age of their early thirties…at the very youngest."

Inuyasha's right fist immediately collided with the plastic covered checkered table. Diverting all their attention towards the slowly aggravating half-demon.

"Listen she doesn't hinder me one bit! She's just a fucking bitch, and nothing she can ever do would hurt me. So stop fucking telling me this Hiten!"

Hiten rubbed his aching temples and slowly shook his head in front of Inuyasha. Damn it all, all this fucking yelling was giving him a major migraine. He decided not push the half-demon's buttons even more, and just wait for the damn food to come already. He could've sworn an hour already passed by.

"You better hope that bitch won't purify your ass!" Kouga remarked.

Okay, that did it. Now Inuyasha was totally livid. He took one of the steak knives hidden promptly inside his neatly folded laced napkin. He seized it with so much force, that it almost collided with Kouga's cool azure eyes. A thin layer of sweat formed on his forehead, as Inuyasha laughed menacingly at the wolf's stiffened form.

"Care to say that again, Kouga!"

Miroku, jumped in and took Inuyasha's arm trying to cool down the angered half-demon.

"Inuyasha, put the knife down."

"Why the fuck should I?!"

Miroku sighed, he hated always acting as the referee between Kouga and Inuyasha's arguments. It got to be much more tiring around their senior year of high school.

"Because our waitress is here!" Miroku gritted through his teeth.

Inuyasha turned his head slightly to the right, and saw a very nervous red headed girl carrying their orders. It was amazing how she didn't manage to drop anything, I mean from all the clanging sound of their plates bumping together…you could see how fairly scared she was. Looking at two demons arguing, and with a knife on hand, wasn't really what she was accustomed to seeing during her job.

"Ta…table…15?" She asked with a meek voice.

Hiten gave her a half smile, and took the large tray away from the panicky waitress. He passed out the food to everyone, and gave back the black plastic tray back to the girl, which her name badge informed him that her name was 'Lana'.

"Thanks, Lana."

The waitress gave him an uneasy nod and practically sprinted back to where the door, marked 'Kitchen', was at. They mostly ate their meals in an awkward silence. Inuyasha and Kouga occasionally gave death glares at each other, Miroku gawked in a perverted fashion at the waitress's butts, and Hiten stayed to himself, keeping that strong and silent type aura around him. It was pretty much a normal day for the four best friends, as normal as life gets anyways.

- - -

- - - - -

- - -

Kagome walked out of her dorm room, after a night of a not so restful sleep, only to be heavily pelted down with rain droplets. Thunder claps appeared here and there, from the corner of her listless chocolaty brown orbs, she saw a stray black cat taking shelter underneath an already fragile cardboard box. The word _cute_ never once appeared throughout her thoughts. The bandages that covered her actions from the night before, became soaked with rainfall that a slight reddish color could be seen through them.

_'Of course, it had to rain __**today**__ of all fucking days!'_

She chose not to wear a raincoat, hell you'd get wet anyways, so why the hell bother? The silver metallic watch that circled around her aching wrists informed her that it was, 5:45. About fifteen minutes was all she had in order to get to her destination, and with the rainfall eluding her way, she was sure to be late. That's okay, no matter what she'd do…today would end up badly regardless.

Many prestigious looking cars, chose to purposely drive over murky puddles of water and soak Kagome even more than she already has. Insidious laughter eluded her ears like nails on a chalkboard. Damn Tokyo U. students had the nerve to drive pass her, and laugh at her at the same fucking time?! She chose to ignore their infuriating antics, and molded her hands into fisted balls of rage.

_'Just ignore…just ignore them…'_

Another splash of water hit her, but this time it came up higher to her faultless features. It was some prick driving an all black convertible Coupe, but unlike the other cars that passed by, this one stopped paralleled to her body. Tinted windows rolled down, revealing the hanyou of silver hair and amber eyes. He gave her that familiar smirk, and smiled arrogantly at her drenched appearance. Kagome's fists balled up tighter, her nails sank in lower towards her palms, which were now completely pale white.

"Hey." Inuyasha said coolly, as if nothing badly happened between them.

She clenched her teeth callously, as her eyes slowly matched the clouds, with its darkened stormy gray hues. Inuyasha noticed the sudden transformations of her orbs, but ignored it nonetheless. Kagome continued to walk in a straight line, hoping that damn bastard got through his thick skull that she was not one to have a conversation right at this fucking time! To no avail, because that persistent hanyou tuned on his emergency signals, got out of his car, and was now following her by foot.

_'Ignore the fucking peanut gallery!' _

Inuyasha grabbed the hood of her sweater, and tugged her back to face his direction. He smiled on the inside, looking at her all wet with that infuriated pouty look on her creamy complexion, it was just too adorable. He was hoping to lead her back to his car, all the rain that bombarded his ears was starting to annoy the hell out of him. Kagome hesitated, running in place, she was hoping his grip on her would slip with all this water.

"Damn wench! Calm the fuck down!" Inuyasha said, as he struggled keeping his hold on her.

Kagome let out a low snarl, audible enough for his hanyou senses to hear.

"I'm just helping you out here!" Inuyasha paused for a second, as the girl's struggle slowly died down, "Listen its pouring out, and it's not right for you have to walk…"

She hated it to no fucking end whenever people treated her like this, especially this damn half-breed! Kagome Higurashi didn't need _**Pity**_ from anyone, and she'd be damned to hell if she accepted his offer.

"My car is just a couple steps back…"

Inuyasha let loose his vice-like hold on her, and expected her to run into the depths of their lightly fogged surroundings. Surprisingly Kagome didn't ran away or beat him into an agonizing pain of torture, instead she looked at her watch for a couple of seconds…5:58. Two more damned minutes, and she was still long off from her destination.

"Listen I've somewhere to go, so if you don't mind…."

It took everything inside of her will to remain a cool composure, especially in front of this newly formed enemy. Kagome took a couple steps forward, until her gaze met those familiar amber orbs once again. Inuyasha ran in front of her, covering her way with his well-built stature. His eyebrows furrowed, as an aggravated emotion perfectly displayed on his somewhat tannish features.

"Stop being stubborn, and get inside my car…"

Inuyasha took a step forward, as Kagome took a step back.

"…or you'll catch a cold…"

He took another step forward, as she took another step back.

"Thanks, but no thanks!"

Kagome walked straight forward going once again towards her intended destination, purposely brushing off Inuyasha's right shoulder. The half-demon stumbled back a bit, fangs bearing, his youkai blood boiled, ordering him to discipline this smart-assed bitch. Here he was trying to be Mr. Nice Guy, and she had the nerve to ignore him like he was a piece of nothing?! Kagome felt his body radiate with an angered aura, but continued walking on regardless.

"I said, stop acting fucking stubborn!"

Inuyasha jumped with inclined leg strength, and was once again facing that damned girl. His once amber stained orbs, flickered slowly with redden and cobalt blue slits. Kagome just looked at the half-demon who was starting to slowly revert to his youkai form, and still not a speck of nervousness played across her face.

"Excuse me."

She made another attempt to walk pass Inuyasha, but this time he stopped her dead in her tracks. He pushed her down with his right clawed hand, with more force than definitely needed, and reduced her to lie down unto the hardened and soaked concrete. The scent of blood filled Inuyasha's senses, as his eyes diverted to her bandaged-up arms. She was bleeding so much, that it wasn't even white anymore, but a slight hue of light maroon.

"Let's go, I'll carry you on my back…"

Inuyasha looked at her with amber colored hues, as he was finally able to suppress the demonic aura that was desperately dying to get out. A clawed hand was held out, hoping deep inside that she wouldn't deny his help this time. But of course, what kind of fantasy world would he be living in if she'd actually accepted his kindness. Among other things, Kagome slapped Inuyasha's hand away…feeling the palpable tingles from when their warmth collided with each other.

"I don't need your fucking help."

Kagome got up from the concrete sidewalk, and winced faintly against the aching pain, when she placed too much pressure to her arm's liking.

"Yes, you fucking do!"

Instead of giving her a say in the matter, Inuyasha decided to just take a hold of her whether she'd like it or not. Forcefully gripping her petite waist, the half-demon chucked her over his shoulder like a damned child…hell, she fucking acted like it anyways, so why not treat the same way?

"What the hell are you doing?! Let me down you damn _**half-breed**_!"

Kagome struggled her way out, but damn it his hold on her was just too strong. She thought condescendingly until an evil little plan popped inside her mind. One more chance, just one more, if he didn't put her down this instant, well…

"I said put me down! _**Now**_!"

Inuyasha let out a sigh and shook his doused silver mane, hoping to get out the droplets of rain out his damped puppy dog ears.

"_**No**_! So shut up already!"

_'Can't tell me I didn't give you any chances…'_

Kagome shifted her weight so that her face had a good view of Inuyasha's fluffy white doggy ears. Her warm breath trickled on it, causing the half-demon to stop dead on his tracks. Laughing on the inside…men where always so typical weren't they? She continued on by using her supple pinkish tongue, and massaging the soft white furs that tasted somewhat salty. Probably the rain, or so Kagome figured anyways. A low lustful growl vibrated from Inuyasha's well-tone chest, which she had a very pleasant view of. On account that the rain made his clothing so damp that every single outline of his broad shoulders, all the way to his chiseled six-pack abs became very much apparent.

"Damn bitch…"

Inuyasha's breathing became much heavier, as Kagome started to do sucking motions instead of just taking light licks.

_'He seems a little __**too**__ comfortable…' _

Kagome's smirk grew wider as half of her plan went on accordingly.

"Fuck…"

_**BITE!**_

Kagome took a huge nibble of those once flawless doggy ears, and waited for about a millisecond before Inuyasha's pain became relevant.

"AHHHHHHH!"

The hanyou's scream seemed to screech all the way to next millennium, and surely awoke anyone who was sound asleep. Hey, a girl's got to do what a girl's got to do!

- - -

- - - - -

- - -

_**End of chapter**_

Feeling loopy right now, that's why I ended the chapter that way. LOL, still laughing as I type.

Hiten didn't come out to weird, did he?

Hope everyone enjoyed reading as much as I had typing it.

Please review and tell me how the story is progressing, if you want me to continue, or if anyone out there have any suggestions.

Always, thanks for reading!

_**DayDreams**_ o.O

P.S- Lemon in the future, anyone? Tell me!


	4. Internal Conflictions of Our Hearts

_**Branded.**_

I don't own Inuyasha, so please don't sue. ( -.- )

Chapter 4- Internal Conflictions of Our Hearts.

* * *

(Kagome's POV)

Enjoy.

* * *

My nose tingled with itchiness when his soft furry ears brushed against me. I almost wanted to sneeze right then and there, but that could have ruined the '_moment'_. Okay! I get it…biting those set of white appendages wasn't one of my best ideas. So sue me, I had no other options for crying out loud! I mean what other methods could I have done? That damned half breed chucked me over his shoulder like my weight had no effect on him.

_Sigh_.

There I go sighing again, mind you, like that would make any difference regardless. Snap out of it Kagome! You still have to deal with this Inuyasha character, who is probably expecting an apology from you. Well, he can go the fuck to hell! Because he's not getting shit!

It's all his fault.

Of course. He did, after all, start this whole mess between us!

"Ouch! Fuck!"

Oh, I was so lost within my thoughts that I failed to realized, he loosened his grip on me. So he's resorting to just dumping me on the ground? Not even taking an angry glance? Fine by me, as long as I can finally get the hell out of here. I mustered up the remainder of my arm's strength and proceeded to stand up from the soaked concrete sidewalks. Hell, anything was better than mud. All nasty, sticky, and it gets me especially pissed off when it gets stuck underneath my finger nails.

Yuck!

I always cringe at the thought of that.

"Hey."

What? He was talking to me already? And why the hell was he not blowing up at my face?! It's always, wench this and bitch that…What's with the sudden change of attitude? He's even creeping me out a bit, I mean…did he just miss the part of me gnawing on his ears…?

"Let's go."

He held his hand out. Clawed, ragged, and masculine, and somehow I found my stained chocolaty hues staring into the depths of his amber ones. It was strange, his emotions displayed nothing that close of resentment. His rain glistened lips parted slightly, displaying a heavy sigh that formed into a light gray smoke. Was it really that cold out? I hadn't noticed, until now. And, what had happened to that scowl that permeated my features? Somehow it disappeared…into the nothingness of our dark surroundings.

Your eyes Inuyasha, why do they look so solemn?

As if their pleading my inner conscious to take a hold of his grip, to reside within his secure embrace, for our warmth to intermingle with one another. Hopeful wishes that danced across his façade, and I…somehow…found my hand…drawing closer to his…

Why do I suddenly feel safe?

Meh…

That's a good one, Kagome. Since when have you felt that far etched sentiment? Stop make-believing and open your eyes. The harsh reality is that she'll never come back, she'll never tuck you in and say '_goodnight my Little Kago'_, she'll never…give you that reassuring smile that seemed to make all your troubles just melt away. Never hold your hand, and feel her warmth against yours. Instead, just resort yourself to feeling that familiar acquaintance of hatred, because that's the last memory of her you hold…deep within your wounded heart.

Was it really that easy to die? To leave your entire family behind?

"Higurashi."

_Mom? _

"Come on the storm's picking up…"

My fragile rain drenched fingertips reached out for her, for my mother…

_…P__lease, I __just __want to_…_be with you so badly…_

"Oi, why are you crying?"

A tight embrace surrounded my sopping clothed body, it was cool and stiff, just like lead. A husky scent engulfed my nostrils, and the faint resonance of a heart beat played against my ears. My coffee tainted orbs closed slowly against the soft lullaby, and I… found myself…leaning closer against _his_ grasp. Salty tears cascaded at a faster rate, but still no sound emanated from my pink taut lips.

Secure, that's how I felt. It had been much too long.

_Inuyasha__, why are you__ somehow__ always __in my view_

He rubbed my back soothingly with his rather callous fingertips and palm. Drawing little circles against my newly aching backside. I chuckled a little bit within the inner recesses of my thoughts, he must have been trying to calm me down. I guess the prestigious Inuyasha was not so great with dealing with a damsel in distress. A layer of goose bumps crept its way up against my arms, as I shuddered, breathing heavily. My face remained furrowed between the layers of his zipped down leather jacket and white button-up. His smell…seemed so relaxing. He smelt like nature, light and crisp, none of that expensive cologne you'd expect a T.U. student to own.

_Why don't you __detest__ me, just like the others?_

A clawed forefinger slowly brushed my flattened bangs to the side. Usually I'd twitch from such a display of affection. Resulting to bad mouthing or getting irritated even, anything just so that one solitary person could leave me alone. While the rest of the world might crave attention, popularity, and likenesses, I personally tend to stay the fuck away from it. From translucent people and their web of false attributes. From the world that hated my existence with such an extent. Myself?

Well, I'm just staying in the background, and trying to blend in with the rest of the millions of people out there.

_Why don't you judge me, just like the others?_

"I'm not going to force you anymore…"

_Huh?_

"If you want I'll let you go…"

He cupped my slightly redden cheeks, and brought my view up close to his faultless features. He's handsome but arrogant, I'll admit that much. Warm breath trickled against my nose all the way down to the base of my neck. I wanted so badly to believe that this was just a dream, and in a couple of minutes I'd wake up with the same predictable reality that is my college life. Damn it Inuyasha! Why are you making it so hard? Why can't you act like everybody else and leave me alone?!

My body wouldn't move, it had wanted to stay beside him.

"Higurashi?"

Why do I feel so mentally and physically weak? Against the one person who I loathe so much…is it because I finally found that one individual who looks beyond my false veneer of emotions. Does this egotistical half-breed actually distinguish the inner confinements of my being, and actually recognize the girl behind the dark clothing, the messed up hair, and listless eyes? I gripped on to his damp button-up and drew his body closer to mine.

"What are you…"

I wanted to know he actually exists and was factual, that I hadn't fooled myself…_again_. Who could blame me? He and I, we're so different yet the same altogether. Inuyasha, I know he's felt the same pain as I have. Growing up as a half demon was no laughing matter during our present day world, I've seen so many instances of such a hanyou child getting thrown by rocks, sticks, and even garbage. This is why I can relate to him somehow, though our paths are different…in the long run, I know we'll always collide.

"Inuyasha? Do you…"

My voice stayed at a low audible whisper. His puppy dog ears twitched against the rain droplets that poured from the dark gray cloud above us. Still his hold on me stayed…

"…_**pity** me, because of my outside appearance?"_

A loud thunderclap bolted from the heavens, as the dog hanyou answered by piercing a tight hold on my drenched shoulders. That's okay though, we had been outside for such a long time that a familiar numbing sensation was cast over my entire body. I heard a loud angered rumble that vibrated from his well-toned chest, as he bared his sharp pointed demonic fangs. My chocolaty hues diverted away from his amber tinted ones. I wasn't scared to look at him, not in a fucking million years. But what had worried me was…his response.

"Idiot!"

_That was it?_

I completely loosened my grip on him, as I pushed my body from his vice-like hold. But, why? Just let me go Inuyasha! Just let me go, and pass me by like everyone else! I'm not important enough, so why even bother…Saline tears intermingled with the cool rain droplets, I don't want to cry anymore…I'm so tired of my emotions…

"Shut up, would you. Don't you ever accuse me of pity…"

My eyes grew wider from hearing his response, and just like that my body remained under his hold once again. I looked at him eagerly as his glossy silver bangs shrouded over his eyes, revealing a darkened shadow of resentment. He placed a balled up right fist right in front of my face trying to make a statement, or so I figured anyways.

"…because I'm not the type of person to ever! **Ever**! Become low enough to act like that! You hear me wench?!"

That's what I thought…

I smiled comfortingly on the inside. This makes thing a lot harder for both of us, doesn't it Inuyasha?

"I see…"

My hands slowly moved upward, and gently cupped his right fisted one. That confused appearance he gave me was completely priceless, I mean I don't even know what's provoking my body to do such an action. There were so many questions that raced throughout my thoughts, but somehow, time had felt like time stood still. For the both of us…

"There was one thing I wanted to ask you."

Who, me? What is there to ask? What you see is exactly who I am, there was no use for an explanation…ever. Imperfections are imperfections, faults, weaknesses, my list could go on and on. I lost all hope towards thinking positively for myself years ago, I mean what was the point on lying to myself.

"What happened to your arms?"

I instantly threw his hands indifferently to the side, and turned around quickly with every intention of running anywhere…just the hell away from him. Emotions are dangerous, because now I feel…feel like I'm drawing myself closer to this damned half-breed. My heart is starting to take a likeness to him, and I'm afraid that I'm actually agreeing with all.

NO! This can't happen, we're both enemies! I hate and him, and he hates me!

So then…_why is my heart aching right now?_

It hurts, as if it's really bleeding.

This is why…why I'd originally opted on locking away weak sentiments like this. But somehow he manages to get in and find the key…damn it!

"Oi! You listening?"

I brushed sensitively against the soaked marooned bandages that corrupt my arms. It took my attention up until now that my arm was severely in a great amount of pain, it appeared that my cuts reopened due to…mother nature's climate choices.

"It's nothing, no big deal. I'm used to stuff like this."

A false smile enveloped against my flushed creamy complexion.

"Like hell it is!"

He took my arm, and forced me to once again to face his direction. I choked out a sob filled with nothing but pain. Damn, he was purposely gripping to where most of my blood oozed out from. He's making me…accept the fact that I was hurt, on other words weak, and that was the exact part where he was suppose to play the kindhearted prince and rescue me.

When pigs fucking fly out of my ass!

"I said it's nothing!"

He gripped tighter, as I yelped louder.

"Do you fucking hear yourself? You are not okay!"

I was on the verge on saying a very sarcastic comment, when suddenly he carries me bridal style. That familiar annoyed scowl played perfectly against his chiseled appearance. As more egotistical arrogance came into full fledge view. I tried to fight of his hold on me, but to no avail, my arms finally gave up, leaving me limp against his muscular grasp.

"Try not to move so much, okay?"

Chocolaty hues blinked a couple of times, the way he had said that comment…it was so caring and concerning. Was that the same Inuyasha I was looking at just now?

"You hear me wench?!"

Yeah, definitely fucking yes.

I gave him an irritated pouty look as an answer, and he gave me that habitual conceited grin as a response. Which I hate to admit, I'm growing used to more and more as I spend time with him. Oh Kami! I really need to stop thinking of him like this! A faint tint of a reddish hue danced against my face, as that damned Inuyasha's smirk grew wider.

Ding Ding! Inuyasha: 1, Kagome: 0

"If I could move my arms right now, you'd be so dead fucking half breed!"

A light hearted laughter escaped from his glistened lips, it took me by surprise because it sounded so genuine…nothing was forced. He chuckled for the first time between us...something I thought he would've never done at all. It felt strange but consoling at the same time. Was this that unfamiliar feeling of _fun_ that eluded my existence for so long?

"You're welcome…"

Inuyasha…how do you keep opening new aspects of my life that I shut out long ago?

And, more importantly, why do I keep letting you in closer in my life?

My heart is beating so fast, I wonder if he can hear it…

"One more thing Higurashi."

"What now?"

I can't let him take over my emotions, I have to remain cold and eventually he will be like the others. Inuyasha, you will somehow, leave me alone…even if it means forcing you to dislike me to such an extent. I can't ever let you into my horrid life, even if I did want to. I just hope you'll come to understand…

"Your first name, what is it?"

Against my own free will, I chose not to befriend anybody. It's for the best and I hope you'll never have to figure out why…

"It's…Kagome. Kagome Higurashi."

Another smile formed from his chaste lips. It was a friendly one, oh how I forgotten…it's been too long, since someone smiled for me…

"The name is Inuyasha Yoshiri, oh and Kagome?"

The way he says my name, I should be angry right? Not since a couple of days ago, we manage to get into our first fight right in front of everybody in campus, right after he steals my first kiss, and now he has me leaning on his arms bridal style. Why then do I feel accepted when he said my name? That now we have some sort of connection, even if it actually does only last for this very day.

"I hope you know, that you're still not off the hook about that whole situation of your arms."

That's right even if it only lasts for today, Inuyasha, I'll always cherish seeing this side of you.

"Like I give a damn about what you fucking think half-breed!"

The only way I can keep my distance is by calling you hurtful petty names Inuyasha, I know they'll dig down deep to when you'll eventually forget about me…because scars can never heal, and once I manage to scar your heart…there's no way that you'll want to have to do anything with me…ever…

"Just shut up wench, and hang on for the ride!"

I stuck my tongue out childishly against his comment.

Wow, I haven't done something like that for so long. It's strange. Yeah for now, I'll enjoy this rare moment…with Inuyasha. Worry about the other stuff later.

* * *

_**End of Chapter.**_

* * *

Thanks for reading guys! It was written in first person POV, so I hope it didn't come out too confusing. Mainly focused with drama! AHH! I try not to make it **too**depressing, but somehow it always comes out as a tearjerker. (Sigh.) Well hopefully everyone enjoys the new chapter!

_DayDreams_ o.O

P.S Lemons will be a couple chapters later on, just to anyone who wanted to know that tidbit.


	5. Reacquainted

_**

* * *

**_

Branded.

I don't own Inuyasha, so please don't sue. ( -.- )

Chapter 5- Reacquainted.

* * *

Kagome's hand gripped on the mechanical pencil at tad bit harder, causing the graphite to break off, and land into the wooden floors of her small dining room.

Her eyebrows twitched irritatingly, as thin film of sweat permeated her forehead.

"I can't focus tonight."

Kagome's chocolaty hues gazed over a very thick Advance Calculus book, skimming over tomorrow's lecture material. Usually it wouldn't take two damn hours to finish her math homework, but in this case…

_"Inuyasha? Do you…"_

_My voice stayed at a low audible whisper. His puppy dog ears twitched against the rain droplets that poured from the dark gray cloud__s__ above us. Still his hold on me stayed…_

_**pity**__ me, because of my outside appearance?"_

She hated herself. Plain and simple.

That very moment happened three weeks ago. So why the hell was her mind still replaying it over and over?

_"Shut up, would you. Don't you ever accuse me of pity…"_

Inuyasha… behaved so beyond of whom he portrays to be, that quick-mouthed half breed…

_"…because I'm not the type of person to ever! __**Ever**__! Become low enough to act__ like that! You hear me wench?!" - -_

He was able to laugh, show feelings of concern, and display a sparkle of warmth that danced across his amber tinted orbs. The kind of warmth that only two close friends shared. Since then, all Kagome could think about was him…_**and only him**…_

"Damn it!"

She clutched the base of her head, gripping against the raven colored tresses that cascaded in a tangled manner. An exhausted sigh escaped her chapped pink lips, as strained bags underneath her coffee eyes glanced at a nearby microwave.

"Eight-thirty. Doesn't seem that late…maybe I'll take a short walk. Clear my mind a little…"

Kagome headed straight towards her cramped closet, grabbing a black and gray plaid waist length trench coat. It fitted her curves perfectly without it being too tight, but also giving a little something towards anyone's imagination. While a bohemian inspired ankle length dress, covered her beautifully creamy long legs. Black and white converses became her shoe of choice and with a brightly colored red scarf draped around her neck, her outfit was complete.

She wasn't dressed up at all, hell no!

Kagome had always liked to dress a little bit nicer whenever she'd be alone by herself. Well, there was no use in impressing a whole mess of arrogant college perverts…so, she figured tonight would've been okay.

"Oh, almost forgot."

She grabbed her keys, and tucked it one of her coat's pocket.

_"Your first name, what is it?"_

Her fingertips clutched against the cool metallic substance of her doorknob.

- - _"It's…Kagome. Kagome Higurashi." - -_

A slight click was heard as she locked her door securely, hopefully leaving some of her stress behind…

Pure white delicately fragile snowflakes covered the ground, as the clouded skies blew soft cool winds against her heated skin. Kagome looked up for a moment embracing it all, Mother Nature and its wonderful beauty. It had been a while since she had any time to think by herself.

It felt great, being finally alone…

She loved the winter season. Because no matter how long flower blossoms would wither and die, they would always come back to life. Better than before…Kagome had always wanted to be just like them.

She wanted to be strong…

Strong enough to support herself on her own two feet. She wanted to let go of all the puppet strings that eluded her very being. She wanted…to finally be freed from her father and the shadow that he casted over her years ago.

She wanted nothing more that to let go of it all…

Kagome's eyes remained closed, embracing the numbing darkness that surrounded her.

"Hello there pretty lady!"

Kagome's eyes quickly bolted open. It was a young boy's voice, so lively and chirpy.

Funny, a child's life was so simple, wasn't it?

She often wondered if her existence had been any different…

_W__ould __I__ have been…__happier?'_

"Hello…"

The boy's emerald eyes glinted with pure sadness. Kagome took a look at him more closely and recognized the exotic beauty that surrounded his features. He was a demon, a fox demon to be more precise. His carrot colored hair definitely fitted his personality, very loud, and his smile was so innocent. She envied him. How this naïve child could be so innocent, against today's coldhearted world.

"Would you like to buy a flower?" The boy smiled, bearing his underdeveloped fangs.

"A flower?"

"Uh-huh, a pretty lady like you would surely want one. Right?"

_'Pretty?__Me?_

Kagome's mouth formed into a thin line, showing off a faint smile.

"Sure, how much for a small bouquet?"

Well, at least it would liven up her dull dorm room. A little color now and then wouldn't hurt.

"Two-hundred and fifty Yen please!"

The child continued on with his wide toothy grin, it was getting harder not to fully smile back for Kagome. She reached inside one of her pockets and grabbed a five-hundred yen, gave it to him, while offering to keep the change.

"Ar..Are you sure?"

Of course Kagome was, this child…little did he know, he was the first one to liven up her day. Hell, maybe even since she moved into this damned neighborhood. Inuyasha…well he, was a different matter on the other hand.

"No problem kid. So I can just pick which ever flower, then?"

"Definitely! But in my opinion, I think you should get the roses!"

Kagome's cool fingertips rubbed against the velvety smooth pink rose petals, they were pretty indeed, but pink was never one of her favorite colors. In fact, she detested anything about roses, anything that was a symbol of love and passion. They were fake, in her opinion, eternal love…all of it, was a bunch of bullshit! No man could ever commit fully within their hearts to another, especially when it came to loving a woman.

"Oh, actually I'm not really fond with roses…"

The little boy looked at Kagome with confusion, as he tapped his head, thinking of another flower to suggest.

"Orange orchids, you like them don't you…?" A mysterious, but captivating, voice suggested.

Kagome's breath hitched. She gasped heavily, releasing a small cloud of gray smoke. The man's leather gloved hand gripped her shoulder from behind, pulling her petite body against his more muscular one. Kagome's creamy complexion faintly flushed a tint of pink, as her hands lightly formed into fists…but for once, it wasn't out of anger.

"There still your favorite right?" The unidentified man questioned with a smirk.

Kagome swatted away his grip on her shoulder, and quickly turned around hoping…desperately hoping…that his voice wasn't who she thought it belonged to…

Her voice remained hidden, her widened eyes however, said everything.

_'No, you can't be here…you just…__**can't**_

"Don't tell me you forgot about me already?"

Kagome's chocolate eyes became entangled against his rich reddish-auburn ones. While her right hand plastered over her mouth, obviously from complete shock.

"Shippo, she'll take orange orchids."

The guy walked right pass a bewildered Kagome, and took the small bouquet of brightly stained orchids from the young fox. Still, however, that smirk never once escaped his lips. He positioned his body in front of Kagome once more, and placed the flowers closely against her face.

"Come on, Kago, you know there your favorite."

He smiled, whole-heartedly.

Which so unlikely of him to act, ever.

Kagome blinked a couple of times, trying to push back the tears that wanted to fall so badly.

"Hi…Hit…**Hiten**?"

Her body began to shiver suddenly.

That single word…no, _that name_, Kagome thought she would have never said it…ever again…She thought that she would have never seen him since that dreadful day, but here he was standing right in front of her…

_**'Is this for real?'**_

Hiten dropped the bouquet of orange orchids against the soft snow, as Kagome tackled his body, gripping his back tightly and burying her face into the inner folds of his jacket. Hiten's back collided against the cold snow, as a gasp escaped his lips. He sure was hell not expecting this reaction out of her.

"Kago, what are you…"

His sentence was quickly halted, as a faint sound of Kagome's whimper eluded his sensitive ears.

"You're really…Hiten…this isn't a…dream…"

Kagome's glistened eyes stared at him. Salty tears fully streaming, as slight chokes of sobbing broke out from her chapped pink lips.

"Come on now, is this any way to greet a friend. Especially one who you've known for so long?" Hiten asked teasingly, as he wiped her tears away with his left thumb.

"But I thought…you moved…to America?" Kagome questioned, as she laid her head down against his warm well-built chest once again.

She couldn't face him eye-to-eye right now, hell it was just too embarrassing.

_Why am I crying?_

"I did, but my parents separated a year after…"

_'His voice sounds so sad…Hiten__ what__ happened__ to you?'_

"…so my mother took custody of me and we moved back to Japan, but this time I had to live in Tokyo. Instead of Hokkaido…"

"Oh."

Kagome was at a lost, what could she possibly say to start a conversation? I mean come on, she hadn't seen him for nearly ten years.

"Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

That familiar laughter escaped his lips once again.

"Do you mind if we stand? My back is getting kind of cold, with the snow and all…"

"OH! Gomen Hiten…" Kagome apologized, as another layer of pinkish hue covered her features.

The reunited friends stood up and quickly dusted themselves from the snowflakes that cling against their jackets. Hiten picked up the discarded arrangement of flowers, and placed in front of Kagome's face once again.

"These are still your favorite, was I right?"

Kagome stared, marveled from how unchanged her friend had become. Time didn't faze him at all, not one single bit…

"Of course."

Hiten took her hand and cupped them together.

_'Kagome your still so beautiful, as ever.' _

Their hearts immediately resonated with a faster beat, as they walked along side each other into the depths of the cool winter night.

* * *

"Alright where the hell is Hiten at?" The raven haired wolf demon angrily asked, "He knows that every Thursday night we play thirteen!"

(Author's Notes: Thirteen is a card game, unless you guys didn't know.)

"How the hell should I know where the fucking guy is at?!" Inuyasha answered, occasionally flipping through the boob tube.

"Well, he does have extra night classes today. Maybe he's running late?" Miroku guessed.

The three roomies sat against their very expensive, dark gray, leather couch, looking very uninterested. Usually they would've been gambling by now; you know money, cars, and sometimes even dangerous bets.

"What the fuck Inuyasha, stay at one damned channel!" Kouga furiously ordered.

"Uh-huh, okay like I'd fucking listen to your demands…" Inuyasha purposely yawned, making Kouga even more heated.

"You fucking dog-trash!"

_**Click.**_

"Stop!"

_**Click.**_

"Before I'll…!"

_**Click.**_

"Alright that's it!"

Kouga lunged towards Inuyasha hoping to outmuscle him for possession of the remote. Miroku sighed keeping his opinions to himself, he was too tired of acting as the referee.

_'If those two want to kill each other, go right ahead.'_

Inuyasha punched Kouga right in his stomach, airing him out for a couple of seconds. Leaving Inuyasha defenseless with arrogance, Kouga swiftly tripped him with his right foot, causing the silver haired hanyou to land harshly against the carpet floorings. Kouga kicked him a multitude of times, which he wouldn't have stop, unless the doorbell hadn't ringed.

_Ding-Dong. _

"I got it, you guys just…", Miroku said with a sweat drop, "…just continue what you're doing."

He released an annoyed sigh, heading towards the door. His sight immediately landed on Hiten and a girl?

"Wow Hiten! You finally found a woman?!" Miroku smiled pevertedly, while nudging him with his elbow, "I thought you might've been gay…you know?"

Hiten's eyebrows twitched annoyingly, as he smacked Miroku extra hard on his head. Earning the poor guy a headache for the rest of the night.

"I'm sorry Miroku I didn't hear what you quite said there, _Buddy_?"

Miroku rubbed his aching spot, as he smiled weakly against Hiten's question.

"Hehe, it was nothing!"

"I thought as much."

Hiten held Kagome's hand as he led her towards the inside of their warm extravagant styled dorm room, but actually, it was more like a large loft. Kagome looked in awe, it was amazing how luxurious he lived.

_'But I guess, this is probably the Tokyo U. lifestyle'_

Kagome gasped as the guy Hiten called 'Miroku' took her palm, out of nowhere, and was now rubbing it sensually. Miroku looked her dead in the eye, as the perverted smile never once escaped his lips.

"Beautiful young lady, would you give me the honor of bearing my children?"

_**SMACK!**_

This time it didn't come from Hiten, although he wanted so badly to hit Miroku as well, it was Kagome's hand that collided with Miroku's face. A large hand print consumed his right cheek, as he rubbed another aching spot sadly.

"I'll take that as a no…"

"You got that right." Kagome said uncaringly.

Hiten tugged her hand, which he still hadn't let go since that moment they stood from the snow, and led her into a very spacious living room. It had everything luxury item a college student could want and more; large flat screen plasma t v, surround sound, expensive furniture, and every videogame console known to man.

"Kagome, you alright?"

Kagome blinked a couple of times.

"Yeah, of course. Why do you ask?"

Hiten gave her a small smile.

"You've been quiet since we got here, you're not uncomfortable. Are you?"

Kagome gripped into his hand a tad harder.

"No way, did you not just see me pummel your roommate?" Kagome answered jokingly.

Hiten just gave her a nod as he continued to lead her towards the kitchen, for some much deserved hot cocoa. Kagome, however, became lost within the questions that entangled her thoughts. She noticed that since she'd arrive at his dorm room, Hiten acts…acts secluded, quiet, and even stoic. He's different among the people he called his friends?

Another door was opened, and all Kagome could do was look with disbelief. There were two other people in the kitchen…one of them was…

"Inuyasha?...What are you doing to Koga?"

Inuyasha focused his attention towards Koga, who he now held by the tail with one hand…literary, and the back of his neck with the other. Let's just say Inuyasha was trying to make him say 'Uncle' and get a very _sincere_ apology. Kouga did start the fight after all.

"Well wolf-boy here wants to cause trouble, I'm just trying to teach him a lesson!"

Hiten released an irritating sigh.

"Do you mind taking it elsewhere? I have company."

Inuyasha looked towards Hiten's direction, and immediately dropped Koga hard on the kitchen's marbled floorings…which gave Koga the chance to bolt out of the scene. He couldn't believe who he was seeing. Hell, what he was seeing! Kagome holding hands with…Hiten?!

"Oi wench! What the hell are you doing in my dorm?!"

Kagome gave Inuyasha a death glaring stare.

"None of your fucking business half-breed, besides Hiten invited me!"

"Hiten? How the fuck do you know him?!"

"Like I said before, none of your fucking business!"

Hiten watched the scene before him, his patience dimming with each passing minute.

"Oh I see!" Inuyasha yelled, "You go out of your way to hate me, hell…embarrass me, but you can be friends with Hiten all willy-nilly?!"

"What are you talking about?!"

Kagome's hands formed into fists, as her eyes slowly turned a light stormy gray. Hiten saw the immediate change of her eyes, and smiled on the inside.

_'Yes, Kagome. You haven't changed one bit.' _

"That's what I'm talking about!" Inuyasha argued, as he pointed towards the bouquet that Kagome held with her free hand, "You guys went on a date, didn't you?!"

Slowly but surely, Kagome's eyes completely became light gray. She hated it to no end that only this hanyou could make her nerves lose control. Besides, why the hell was he acting like this anyways. You'd think he was jealous, asking with the twenty questions and everything!

Then suddenly, a light bulb lit within Kagome's mind.

"You got it."

It wasn't a complete lie, they did after all talk inside one of the nearby bakeries. Catching up with life stories and all that junk, typical friendly stuff. Kagome held Hiten's hand tighter, making sure Inuyasha's sensitive eyesight could see it. Hiten just played along, Inuyasha was acting reckless. So he gets exactly what he deserved.

"Is there a problem if I go on a date? Huh half-breed?!"

It was too funny. Kagome could've sworn she saw Inuyasha's eyes become green for a minute.

"Who fuck cares anyway! Go have your fucking fun with _Hiten_!"

With that last statement, Inuyasha left the kitchen with steam coming out of his doggy ears. Without of course, forgetting to slam the kitchen door extra hard, making one last angry statement towards Kagome.

"Served him right, huh Hiten?"

Kagome gave him a smirk.

Out of nowhere Hiten's rugged hands pushed Kagome's petite frame against the cool tiles of the kitchen walls. She released a low groan, as his muscular body trapped her small figure. Hiten's right fingertips held Kagome's chin, tilting it slightly as he got in closer for a kiss.

_'Kagome, I've missed you so much…'_

Kagome surprisingly didn't fidget or fight back, just like the time when Inuyasha held her the same way inside his bedroom. Being around Hiten, his warmth, his everything…

It had been much too long, and Kagome could feel herself starting to fall slowly for him…

She clasped her two hands together, around his neck, and tiptoed her feet eagerly wanting the kiss already. Hiten moaned in response, and eagerly pushed his tongue inside Kagome's wet inner sanctum. Oh how she wished this could've been her first kiss, then…then everything would've been just perfect. Their tongue battled for dominance for a couple of minutes, until they both had part for some much deserved air.

_'I lost my chance with you __ten years ago__ Kagome, but now I won't ever leave your side…'_

"Hiten..."

They were both lost in each other's eyes, light gray versus reddish-auburn, unbeknownst to them a set of golden orbs was secretly watching their intimate moment. Inuyasha remained perched up into one of the sturdy branches, as his heart throbbed within him. His body felt numb…

_'Kagome, I won't let Hiten take you!'_

* * *

**_End of Chapter!_**

* * *

Kagome, all thought she might not know it, is part of a love triangle. Hiten has connections to her past, but Inuyasha has nothing. Oh I can't wait how far will Inuyasha and Hiten will fight and prove their claim on Kagome…**ONLY I KNOW MUAHAHAHA!!**

Okay, had too much sugar there!

Anyways thanks for reading, and as always **PLEASE REVIEW!! **It makes me happy!

That's all for now. Suggestions and comments out there?...Anyone?...

DayDreams o.O


	6. Laced Memories

_**Branded.**_

I don't own Inuyasha, so please don't sue. ( -.- )

Chapter 6- Laced Memories.

* * *

Hiten swooped down for another kiss while Kagome, still on her tiptoes, willingly let him close the minimal gap between them. She could sense it, that proverbial feeling that made her heart flutter…her stomach feel queasy with butterflies…her weakened knees slowly become like jello…

_'Hiten…'_

He tugged the rim of her scarf, feeling the soft cottony material, and closed his reddish-auburn eyes…falling into the seamless moment and the beautiful young woman in front of him.

_'Kagome…'_

* * *

10 years ago, around that time.

Hiten had his last touch of Kagome, as they parted their separate ways inside Hokkaido's International Airport…

Kagome was only nine years old, Hiten a couple months older, it was snowing...a blizzard even. She had snuck out of her house with only the clothes on her back. No jacket, no long-sleeved t-shirt. Just pajama pants and a spaghetti strap top. She devised a plan to pretend she was sleeping in early, and immediately as nightfall struck Kagome was out and off.

It took her about thirty minutes to reach her destination. Puffs of ice crystallized smoke escaped from her mouth, as Kagome panted heavily desperately trying to ignore the numbing pain that surrounded her fragile body. To tell you the truth, she was livid…and that had made it enough to make her keep going.

Keep going, to see _him_.

Automatic glass doors slowly opened, as the young girl stepped inside a very crowded building. She winced against the warm heat that immediately collided with her pale skin. A soft flushed appearance tinted her cheeks, as her eyes wandered around looking at everyone who had bluntly stared at her when she first came in.

_'Stupid people…' _

Audible murmurs echoed everywhere, but Kagome just scoffed it off.

Were their lives really that boring, that they'd all stare at the first person who came in soaking wet?

Her eyes continued to search within the depths of shadowed figures, for a boy. He wasn't going to get away that quickly. She wouldn't let him just run away…from her and their friendship. Stupid coward, how could he have just left…_without even saying __a __single goodbye_…

"Kagome?" A low, regretful, voice questioned.

That voice, it sent a multitude of tingles down from her spine. She could feel it, tears were slowly forming behind the inner linings of her eyes. Her heart started to beat faster, as she turned around to meet the gaze of her friend…her _only_ friend.

"What are you doing here?!", He asked with a worried tone, "Don't you know you'll get sick?!"

He ran quickly towards her, willingly sharing his body heat, as he clasped his arms together around her shoulder. She stayed motionless, slightly enjoying the embrace that they shared together…even though she knew it might be the last.

_'His heart beat, it's skipping so fast…were you really __concerned_

Kagome thought, as she closed her eyes, fully giving in her weight within his comforting grasp.

_'No, I'm supposed to be mad at you.'_

A small smirk curled within her lips.

"Kagome, I'm…I'm…"

She pushed him away, instantly missing the bond that they formed, as her cool palm collided into his left cheek. It echoed loudly, earning the attention of a few more onlookers. A brightly reddish handprint corrupted his face, but all he could do was smile sheepishly.

"He-heh, I guess I deserved that…"

He laughed, an emotion that he rarely ever showed to anyone. Out of habit, he placed his hand behind his head and scratched it confusingly.

"You think this is some kind of a joke?" Kagome replied, angrily.

His reddish-auburn depths displayed a glint of guilt.

"You think that lying to me is funny?!" Kagome said, a little louder now.

Her hands formed tightly into balls of fists, she wanted nothing more than to erase this current nightmare. Just when she had found a small glimmer of hope, from this boy, everything seemed to just revert back to its usual gloomy surroundings for Kagome.

"If you think that by saying your fucking sorry, can make me feel better…then…"

She desperately, desperately, tried to keep her tears from streaming down her cheeks.

"Kagome." He said slowly.

He began to walked forward, trying to embrace her once again. She cringed against his touch, and instantly his heart fell down to his stomach. There was nothing more devastating than seeing a close friend reject a sympathetic gesture.

"Please don't act like that…"

His voice sounded so desolated it marveled Kagome to no end…she had never seen him act like that before. His eyes fell straight towards the ground, dark brows furrowed into an angered appearance…his lips…it was quivering…like he was about to, _cry_.

"I had a reason not to tell you…the real date of my flight…"

Her eyes widened as she crossed her arms together, pretending to be mad.

"I wanted to…"

An awkward silence engulfed their surroundings, which to them it felt as though they were all alone. Time ceased to exist. Everything in the background slowly became coated thick with black shadows, and all they could see were each other's eyes.

That was enough to say, _everything_.

"I wanted to remember the happy times that we shared …"

He laced his fingertips together, occasionally fiddling with his thumbs.

"I wanted to remember your face when you first smiled at me…"

Kagome's breath hitched.

"I wanted to bring my childhood with me, even in a different country…"

She harshly gripped the soaked cotton material of her pajama pants.

"And…I wanted to be able to bring you with me there…wherever I had to go…"

This was getting harder, soon…very soon they would fall.

"But I knew if you saw me take off, then…"

Kagome blinked back, trying to fight the tears away.

"…You would cry…and, I didn't want that…to be my last memory of you Kago…"

She bit her bottom lip, almost to the point of drawing blood.

"He-he, kind of silly. Huh?", he said, placing a fake smile upon his face, "Sorry, sort of rambled there for a minute…"

Just like that, their surroundings resonated with that familiar sound of scattered conversations. Brightly fluorescent lights hovered above them, as his younger brother Manten called out his name informing him that their flight was boarding.

Time started again, and for them, it came way too soon.

"Okay…", Kagome answered.

"Umm, okay…what?"

She gave him a full hearted smile, the first since their friendship began, and placed her face on the crook of his neck…signaling him to hug her…just once more before he had to depart…

"**HITEN**!", an amphibious looking woman yelled out.

He embraced her, much tighter than in the past.

"I'll miss you…", Kagome confessed.

He wanted nothing more than to just stay at that solitary spot, with her…_with his Kagome_…his one true friend. He wished time would stop again, just for them.

"Me too…" He whispered, tickling the base of her ear.

"**HITEN**! Hurry up or we'll miss our flight!", the woman yelled, much louder this time.

He released an annoyed sigh, as a sweatdrop formed on his forehead.

"You better go, Mommy's calling…", Kagome teased jokingly.

Silly moment like this, surely they would miss it all.

* * *

_**But sometimes faith throws curveballs at you…**_

_**Sometimes you just have to go along with it…**_

_**Knowing deep in your heart that everything will be okay…**_

_**In the long run, you might cross paths again, wishful thinking…**_

* * *

"Yeah, but…" He said, as he began to rummage inside his coat's pockets.

Kagome gave him a confused look, what exactly was he up to anyways?

"Ah, here it is!", He said excitedly, "For a minute there, I thought I'd lost it…"

He held out a neatly white wrapped small box with glittery orange ribbon accents, a present?

"Hiten, what is this?" Kagome asked, still dumbfounded.

"A surprise, but…", He explained, looking into the distance, "…you have to promise me to open it, when you get home…"

"What for?"

His lips curved into a smug smirk, as he pulled Kagome by the shoulder towards him.

"Just because…I don't want you to open it here…", He answered with a soft sigh, "You'll understand…"

Kagome nodded, while she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"I guess this is it, huh?", He asked while taking a hold of her free hand, "But, it won't be the end…"

Kagome nodded once more…she felt as though, if she had said anything…tears were going to definitely fall from her chocolaty brown eyes.

"**HITEN**!!", a much deeper voice called out, his father.

"Damn it!", He whispered to himself before facing Kagome, "I won't say goodbye, because I know this isn't the last time we'll meet…"

Kagome took her hand out, smile still plastered on her face.

"Then we'll shake on it, okay?"

He cupped her slightly cool palms, and shook it with his more calloused ones.

"Right, till next time…_Kago_."

With that, he let go of her palm…then her fingertips…until they'd have been completely separated. He walked towards where his family had been impatiently waiting for him, but before he continued to go through the metal detectors…he turned around. To take one last glance of Kagome. A dismal smile spread across his face, as he waved his arms from a far etched distance. His heart fell once again, and it took every ounce of strength he could muster to turn away from her. He shut his eyes, embracing the darkness, hoping it would numb the pain of his swollen heart.

Just like that, the silver metallic doors closed.

Their connection was severed, and Kagome immediately ran towards the glass windows…to watch his airplane take off…She clutched his present towards her chest, as hot tears absentmindedly streamed down her cheeks. Still she made no sounds. Placing her cool fingertips against the even colder glass, Kagome outlined the direction of where his plane took off from…with each passing second, her heart tore into two…

Since that day, her personality dramatically changed…walls of defense surrounded her…while thick silence enveloped her cold gray eyes.

That full hearted smile, was also her last…

* * *

Kagome placed one of her hands faintly brushing his warm cheeks, as Hiten's hot breath trickled against her glistened pink lips. Ten years had been much too long of a wait, but finally…finally, their wish had come true…

Time had once again_, stopped._

They released their pent-up chained emotions, their everything, into another soul searing kiss, as Hiten lowered his hands gripping Kagome by the waist. He placed his body much closer against her, taking her breath away, squishing her petite figure towards the wall. Her mouth opened eagerly, as his wet tongue impatiently bombarded hers. A small moaned vibrated from her throat, as a slight bulge skimmed against her flat stomach.

Her heartbeat, rose a million times a minute.

Hiten buried his masculine hands underneath the dark gray tank top, hidden under Kagome's plaid trench coat. She squirmed against his touch, it was just too cold, and her body's heat was sure not used to this kind of attention. Fingertips rose higher and higher, as he finally took a hold of her bra's strap. Kagome's gray depths quickly bolted open, she tried to push him away…everything was just happening too fast…Not that she wasn't enjoying it, but…

_'Were in his __**kitchen**__ for Kami's sake!' _

Hiten moaned inside her reddened mouth, as he gripped her tighter, motioning her not to struggle. It was hard to tell by just look at him, but it was amazing that Hiten was actually a full fledge demon. He appears much more like a human with his handsome features, to Kagome he was just so…

"Hey you fucking lovebirds!", the raven haired wolf-demon loudly yelled.

"Talk about a mood killer, Koga…", a red head girl uneasily said, her arms linked around the wolf-demon.

Hiten's fist collided with the wall, as he unwillingly released his mouth with Kagome's. Crimson blood coated his eyes…_that's right_…That's exactly how Kagome knew of his demonic blood…his eyes would become red, whenever he'd be angry…livid, and ready to kill…

"This better had be fucking good, Koga!", He yelled as a statement, not a question.

"Damn it Hite—", Koga tried to argued back, but that same red head girl plastered her small hands against his loud mouth.

"Gomen, we really didn't know what you guys were doing…so we just came in…", she explained with an embarrassed tone, "But Miroku ordered some Chinese food and pizza…so…"

Hiten's eyes slowly dimmed a faint red-auburn, as it reverted back to its normal form.

"No thanks, we don't want any.", Hiten answered.

He cupped one of Kagome's hand leaving the kitchen floors. A loud 'slam' was heard as the two exited the room, leaving a stunned red head and even more angered Koga.

"Ayame?! Why the hell did you do that for?!", Koga yelled towards his girlfriend.

She crossed her arms together, and just gave him an adorable pouty look with the help of her sea foam eyes. A sweatdrop formed from his forehead, as a defeated sigh broke out from his lips.

"You know I can't stay mad at you, when you do that.", he said, as he took her by the hand and led her out of the kitchen.

"That's the whole idea, Koga!", she explained, smiling happily.

Ayame placed a quick peck on Koga's right cheek, as a form of an apology, before they entered the living room, where Miroku and Inuyasha was currently watching an episode of 'The Real World'. The half-demon continued to guzzle down his beef lo mien, it was the closest thing he could get to a bowl of ramen…so he couldn't really complain. Miroku saw the couple appear from his peripheral point of view, as he took another bite of his extra cheesy pizza. He swallowed it quickly with a can of Corona Light on hand.

"So, where's Hiten?", Miroku asked.

"Lover boy wanted some alone time." Koga explained, as he sat down next to Ayame.

Ayame's arm extended towards the coffee table, grabbing a container filled with sweet and sour chicken. With wooden chopsticks on hand, she began to eat it eagerly, this being her first meal of the day. College was certainly tough for her, becoming a pharmacist was her dream job…but all the pre-requisites science classes she had to take was just too much. It even got to the point where she'd go without eating for a whole day.

"Damn, Ayame, you didn't eat again?" Miroku questioned with a worried tone.

She gave him an innocent smile, before going back to eating the rest of her food. Koga looked at her uncomfortably before grabbing one of the Corona Lights out of a box. He drank it greedily, enjoying the bitter taste down his throat. Good thing he was a full demon, which means he could sustain alcohol much longer than a regular human…because boy did he love to drink!

"He still with that girl?", Inuyasha asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah…they went…to his room, I think.", Koga answered in between gulps.

Inuyasha's amber eyes darkened, just for a second, but still Miroku caught it. His dark brown depths squinted slightly, indicating a faint of interest…

"Inuyasha, did you catch an eye of that girl?", Miroku asked.

"What the hell are you getting at?", Inuyasha questioned, while twirling around his last piece of beef.

A small snicker escaped from the pervert's mouth.

"Oh nothing, I thought she might've been familiar to you…", Miroku said, a smug smirk on his lips.

"Houshi!"

Inuyasha irritatingly grabbed the collar of Miroku's black Ralph Lauren polo, while shooting icy daggers with angered amber tinted eyes.

"What are you trying to say?!", He said as he tugged harder.

"Nothing, but she _was_the same girl you were taking about, when we all went to the diner a couple of weeks ago.", he said, that smirk still plastered on his features.

Inuyasha blushed, oh-so slightly.

"So?! Who the fuck cares?!"

"You tell me that Inuyasha.", Miroku explained, as he nudged Inuyasha's hand away, "You're the one who's huffing and puffing about the subject…"

A low snarl emanated from his chest, as Koga laughed in the background.

"So, she's the Higurashi girl that made you go berserk?", Koga commented, stifling a laugh.

The wolf-demon flicked his hair to the side, as he squeezed the empty beer can in half. He eagerly reached for another one, trying to sustain his alcoholic desires.

"What of it, wolf-trash?!"

Inuyasha hated it to no end every time his so-called friends double teamed his ass.

"A tad bit jealous, huh?", this time it was Miroku who said something.

"WHAT?!", Inuyasha yelled, gripping the hell out of the flimsy Chinese container.

"Oh nothing…", Miroku slowly said, as he got up from his comfy seat, "I'm hitting the hay, got a Physics exam tomorrow morning."

Miroku took another can of Corona Light before walking out of the living room, while waving goodbyes to everyone. Inuyasha got up a couple minutes after, feeling an awkward environment being a third wheel with Koga and Ayame. He put on his black and white Puma hoodie, and placed his jumble of keys inside one of his jean's back pocket.

"I'm going out, don't wait up.", Inuyasha said, as he clutched on to metal door handles, "See you guys."

Ayame waved him off a goodbye, still eating what it seemed like her third container. Koga scooted in closer towards his girlfriend, resting his head on her shoulder.

"Where are you going, anyways.", Koga asked, growing more and more comfortable by the second.

The half-demon hesitated, almost cringing at the thought of his destination.

"Kikyo's dorm, I need to lose some steam…"

And with that, Inuyasha abruptly closed the door behind him. He held his hand out, catching some of the small white puffballs that fell from the sky. In reality, he never was truly fond of snow, but for now it seemed to soothe every cell in his muscular body. He must have not noticed it before…but skin was just so heated, the recurring memories of what happened in the kitchen with Hiten and Kagome…still scratched his brain annoyingly…

_'Kagome…'_

Inuyasha began to walk slowly, crunching piles of soft snow that coated the ground. His sight became hazy as he entered his car. Absentmindedly, he touched the leather material of the passenger seat, smelling a faint scent of raindrops in the air. Of course he remembered it vividly, that stormy day where he held Kagome in his arms…He remembered her fragile body limp against his touch…her face, arrogant as ever but slightly scared…alone…

_'Why are you with him?'_

Inuyasha started his car, gripping on to the steering wheel harshly, as he stepped on the gas pedal and raced against the oncoming blizzard that eluded his way. Okay so going to Kikyo's for some…stress relief…was a bad idea, but hell! He wanted, no needed and desperately, to clear his head from Kagome and Hiten.

His heartbeat pulsated faster and faster…

His breath heaved harder and harder…

Still only a lone picture corrupted his mind, Kagome's flushed features.

_W__hy am I __getting __so caught up…?'_

A clawed index finger found its way to the radio's power button, as a soft music played.

_**I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house,**_

_**That don't bother me, **_

_**I can**__** take**__** a few tears and**__** now and then**__** and**__** just let them out,**_

_**I'm not afraid to cry every once and awhile,**_

_**Even though going on with you gone still upsets me,**_

_**There are days every now and again I pretend I'm okay,**_

_**But that's not what gets me…**_

Five minutes passed before Inuyasha reached his destination, eyes still hazy, he debated within himself whether he really wanted to go through with this. But his hand had another mind of its own, as his fingertips rang the doorbell. The lights flickered on from one of the windows. Inuyasha placed his hands inside his pants pocket, leaning back on the wall, he waited there coolly until he heard Kikyo's girly squeal. This was something he rarely ever did, it kind of confused him that she didn't figure out that he did this purely out of self-satisfaction.

"Inuyasha?!", Kikyo yelled excitedly,

She threw herself against the half demon, wearing nothing more than a skimpy nightgown. Long creamy legs draped around his waist, as Kikyo placed her face at the crook of his neck. Intentionally breathing hotly and licking his sensitive spot.

"Eager are we?", Inuyasha said with a devilish smirk.

"As always…", She answered, putting on a very seductive voice.

_**What hurts the most was being so close,**_

_**And having so much to say, **_

_**And watching you walk away,**_

Inuyasha and Kikyo wasted no time with petty small kisses, instead they headed straight towards her master bedroom, clothes flinging off each step of the way. He threw her ruthlessly against the plush lavender bed, as his muscular body towered her more delicate one. Kikyo isn't one who you'd call ugly, in fact to any sane man, she would be consider beautiful…but to Inuyasha, she didn't possess…pure raw beauty. She was hollow…filled with make-up, expensive perfume, name brand junk, and…she was broken in, or more bluntly called a slut…

Kikyo moaned against his hot trail of wet kisses, she, on the other hand, rubbed his doggy ears sensually, making Inuyasha ride his hardened member towards her wet spot. Inuyasha got lower and lower until he finally reached the valley of her breasts, where a black laced bra covered him from sucking a certain spot.

"Feh…"

In one swift motion, he shredded her bra into tiny bits with the help of his claws. Eagerly sucking on her left nipple, Kikyo arched her body up, wanting his large member inside of her already. She placed her arms around Inuyasha's neck, as he faced her eye to eye. Inuyasha's eyes widened, how could he have not noticed it before?

_'She looks almost identical to Kagome…'_

A low growl vibrated from his chest, as he took off his only remaining piece of clothing, his boxers, and also Kikyo's laced underwear. He spread her experienced legs far apart, inhaling the thick scent of her juices. But all he could think about was Kagome, and her sweet scent of jasmine and vanilla. His long dick jerked up, already oozing with pre-cum. He positioned himself above her, as he quickly placed his shaft within her tight womanhood.

"Uhhnn…"

Demon blood flowed within his veins, urging him to go faster and faster, not caring about the condition of the bitch squirming underneath him. His skin permeated a thin film of sweat, as he his pelvic motions grew more frantic…but still he felt empty. Kikyo moaned underneath him, as she arched her back higher, so Inuyasha could go in much deeper. Perfectly manicure nails gripped the crisp lavender sheets, she could feel it, the sweet rapture of her climax…

"Inu…Inu…yash…sha"

The half-demon paid no attention to Kikyo, as his focused remained on his actions and her inner walls, which clamped tightly around his dick. The bitch had climaxed way too soon to his liking, but he made no effort to stop. His actions became even more frantic, as she desperately tried to milk him dry…and a couple of seconds later he did so…Inuyasha's body trembled for a little bit, before he collapse against Kikyo's chest. Skin felt sticky with sweat against each other. Their breathing heaved heavily.

_'Kagome…' _

Kikyo placed her fingertips through his perfect silver mane, but Inuyasha slapped her hand idly away. Didn't she figure it out yet? He wasn't romantically interested in her in that kind of way.

"Inuyasha…", Kikyo dejectedly whispered.

Inuyasha picked up his scattered clothing, as he slowly dressed his naked body, and made his way towards her front door.

"Where are you going?", she said, slightly confused.

Inuyasha turned his face halfway around, with an uncaring glint within his amber stained depths.

"I'm done here…"

With that he slammed the door loudly behind him, leaving a stunned Kikyo behind.

_**And never knowing what could have been,**_

_**And not seeing that love in you, **_

_**Is what I was trying to do…**_

Inuyasha exhaustingly gripped the base of his silver mane, bearing his sharp pointed fangs furiously.

_'Why?!'_

He closed his eyes, embracing the cool thick darkness of the night.

_'Why are you always in my mind, Kagome?!'_

The half-demon fell to his knees, as his mind once again, flickered small memories of him and Kagome in the rain…

* * *

**_End of Chapter._**

* * *

AHHH! Don't hate me! I know there are like, a buh-million of you guys who hate Inuyasha/Kikyo romance or anything…

Anyways a small snippet of Kagome and Hiten's past is revealed. _**(What could possibly be inside that present he gave her?-ONLY I KNOW! HAHAHA)**_

Also Ayame going to be part of the story now.

Hope the lemon wasn't too weird, not too experienced writing lemony scenes. **_(AWKWARD!)_**

But I hope you guys enjoyed it, thanks for reading, and PLEASE REVIEW.

Thankies very much!

_DayDreams_ o.O

P.S. The song I used is, **_What Hurts The Most by Rascall Flats_** (Sadly, I don't own it.)


	7. Understanding Misunderstandings

_**Branded.**_

I don't own Inuyasha, so please don't sue. ( -.- )

Chapter 7- Understanding Misunderstandings

* * *

First off, thanks for the reviews! I was amazed. Especially how everyone hated the pairings so much, but still loved the story. Anyways hope everyone likes the update. LOL.

* * *

_The little girl clasped her knees close to her chest, drowning within a great amount of pain. Her sight became blurred, salty tears fully escaping from her impassive chocolaty depths. A shadowed figure overpowered over her fetal positioned body. While a smug smirk slowly formed from his thin lips. Somehow…somehow, she just couldn't stop her hand from shaking, uncontrollably. The moon's tranquil rays emanated against the window glass panels, trickling a faded light towards the wooden floors. _

"Kagome."

_He licked his dried lips, almost sensually, with his moist tongue. Scarlet red…stared at her very soul… hungry, bearing…for her supple body. And in a blink of an eye, she was pushed towards the closest wall, arms pinned high above her head. Heart beating loudly within her eardrums, everything around her felt numb. Laughter. Maniacal laughter, surrounded the light-pink decorated room. Cold fingertips trailed up higher and higher, obviously experienced, until it reached a familiar warm spot. _

_She cringed. 'Yell, shout, do something!' _

"Kagome?"

A pair of warm hands cupped her flushed cheeks, bringing her view closer to a man's worrisome features. Kagome's eyes flickered a shade of gray, but quickly disappeared soon after. Why did it feel like her heart was sinking way too fast? And not in a good way either. Hiten was here now, and that's all that mattered. He could protect her all over again, just like when they first met. But…but, what is this feeling?

"You're mad, aren't you?" Hiten whispered, bringing their noses together.

Her eyebrows twitched confusingly.

"Mad? About what?"

She was hundreds of miles away, and all connections of him had been severed. This was her new life. A fresh crisp page in which she could write down so many other more revered memories, especially ones that included her and the man she…_**loved**_? Maybe, even maybe, she could learn to smile again. And not just one of those forced or faked smiles, but actually smile wholeheartedly for someone. To be full of innocence. To be normal, again. Why was it so hard?

"You know, I had to cancel our dinner arrangements for the weekend." His voice stayed low, regretful.

Lately her mind had been aimlessly wandering, maybe everything seemed too perfect? She hadn't considered it before. Becoming caught up into the seamless moment. I mean what was the possibility of actually reuniting with a best friend who yourself said goodbye to ten years ago. Falling into his arms, feeling the warmth that radiated from his body, and looking into those proverbial eyes. Knowing within your heart that it wasn't a dream, no actually a nightmare. Waking up in your bedroom in the middle of the night, coated in sweat, breathing heavily trying to catch your breath…and now what? Everything is fixed? Just like that?

"Oh yeah."

Kagome was unsure of the right words to say. Was she supposed to feel angry, or maybe lonely? Truthfully everything still had yet to catch up to her brain. _No_. Don't get her wrong, she had been excited to go with Hiten to 'Luna', one of the most known romantic restaurants of Tokyo, not to mention very up-class and expensive. It wasn't an offer she had jumped giddily for, in fact, it wasn't really in her best interest to go to such a place. But Hiten had looked so happy, surprising her with dinner plans accompanied by a bouquet of orange orchids. How could she possibly say, no?

"Well, I guess there's no use in me keeping this." Hiten said, releasing his palms from Kagome's face. He took out a brightly wrapped red box out of his messenger bag, and placed it in between the space that separated him and Kagome.

"Huh?"

Chocolaty eyes stared at the glistened wrapping material, it was always just like him to lavish her with gifts. Kagome's heart sank, instantly, reminiscing of their wounding goodbyes ten years ago. Back then he had given her a present as well, a small token of remembrance. Something so little had connected them together, even when they were thousands of miles apart. Something so little had made her cry like a _stupid_ little girl whenever nobody was looking. All alone in her darkened bedroom corner, digital pictures of them scattered throughout the floor.

"Hiten, but, why?" Kagome asked, as she took the box from his hands.

"No reason, I was just passing by and thought it suited you."

A gust of cold wind brushed by the couple, causing needle-like shivers down Kagome's spine. Hiten was just supposed to drop her off after their lectures had ended and now that they were at her front door, what was stopping her from inviting him into her dorm? She clutched the box close to her chest and looked up against his rich auburn eyes. If she did let him in, would they get physical just like the night before? If that guy 'Koga' hadn't interrupted their moment, how far would they have gone? In his kitchen nonetheless.

"Well, Hite--"

Hiten gripped her arms, pushed her petite body towards the icy brick walls, and placed a hot kiss upon her slightly pinkish lips all in one fluid motion. Kagome, eyes wide from shock, dropped the present until it made a low thud, colliding with the soft snow. She moaned against his touch, the roughness of his exterior, everything about him made her weak in the knees. So, then why had all these stupid thoughts raced around her head? Why was she over thinking this so much? Hiten pushed his tongue towards her lips, demanding entry for her sugary sweet caverns. She eagerly opened her mouth, while her hands crept up to the back of his neck. His tongue wandered everywhere, taking in every taste her mouth had to offer, slowly but surely he was getting addicted…to make matters worse it was getting tougher and tougher for him to control his demonic blood's desires.

"Kagome…"

He whispered her name out, low and lustful, while leading a trail of soft kisses down her neck nearing her clavicle. Kagome arched her head back when he finally found a certain spot. He sucked on it willingly earning a hickey, as well as another moan from the withering girl. It was a good thing that Hiten was holding her up, because the strength from her legs left her body about five minutes ago. Her sight became clouded. Her heart thumped widely inside of her ribcage. The hands that previously gripped the back his neck were now, _trembling_. Hiten immediately stopped his actions, as soon as he noticed the immanent change of her scent. Fear mixed with uncertainty…tinted every speck of her creamy skin.

He loosened his grip, turning around quickly roughly forming his hands into fists.

"Gomen, _Kago_."

Auburn eyes flickered crimson red. His youkai blood boiled, itched within his veins.

Without another word, he began to walk forward…away from Kagome, _his Kagome_. Shame consumed his very being. The one, and _only_, person who ever mattered in his life just…became afraid of him. Never in their years of friendship had _**that**_ one emotion appeared between them. A puff of smoke escaped his chaste lips, walking away without a single goodbye burdened his heart. And he knew that Kagome was confused, I mean he was never one to just walk away…from anything, ever.

'Hiten.', Kagome mouthed, while reaching her right arm out for him. Her stomach slowly twisted in knots. Still stuck against the icy brick wall, she couldn't find the power within her legs to move…and run after him. Maybe, she didn't want too? She shook her head and instead focused her eyes onto the lone red box that had absentmindedly been left on the snowy ground.

"I know that you care, so why am I so hesitant?"

* * *

Inuyasha wrapped a fluffy white towel dangerously low around his waist. His muscular body glistened stunningly from his just recent hot shower. Damp silver hair cascaded around his broad shoulders, sticking against his cheeks and well-defined chest. His lips parted slowly, breathing the thick steamy air that surrounded him. It was a Friday night and needless to say he should've had plans, party plans to be exact. Inuyasha wiped the steam stained mirrors, revealing an angered reflection. But his damned so-called friends had other plans, plans that didn't fucking include him and alcohol.

"Bastards."

Koga had a dinner date with Ayame, something about it being their anniversary of some sorts. Miroku had to go to a friend's private get together, mentioning to Inuyasha before that he couldn't bring anyone with him. Probably for the best, he hated being around Miroku whenever he was in full on hentai-mode and drunk. Inuyasha shook his head from side-to-side, causing little droplets of water to land everywhere. Amber tinted eyes quickly narrowed, and of course there was Hiten…who he still had not spoken to since the day he saw him and Kagome together. He released a dark snarl, and just continued to stare at himself. Inuyasha was almost positive that Hiten would be spending the majority his weekends with Kagome. What the hell would he do then?

"It's not fair."

Inuyasha headed straight for his bedroom. Damp skin quickly tensed up from the sudden drop of temperature, while his amber eyes remained hidden underneath the sticky mess of hair. Darkness engulfed his surroundings, seeping every part of the large master bedroom. He threw his body against the cool plush crimson comforter. Why? Why, had her scent still lingered? The first day they met, Kagome injured him and in turn he transformed into his full demonic form…hurting her in the process. He brought her to his bedroom, admitting within himself that he felt bad, actually felt _bad_ enough for some troublesome bitch for once in his life. But, what he hated to acknowledge was…

"That face of hers…"

When she was unconscious against his arms, Inuyasha felt an emotion he hadn't recognized for a very long time. His heart throbbed and his legs felt like mush…all the blood he caused for that girl…it was all his fault. She had looked so fragile, like a porcelain doll. An angered expression spread across her pale face. Her raven tresses poured delicately across his arms, but to him she felt so…_**tiny**_. This seemingly strong and misunderstood young woman, who challenged him at every turn, was just covered by the harsh realities that life had opened up. Hidden behind a faultless mask was a person crying out to be ignored and live a existence without pity. Inuyasha's memories drifted back to his childhood, and instantly remembered the emotional scars that came from his family and relatives. To be a hanyou at our modern day of age was a struggle all on its own, and the fight for the right of existence was a long one. Luckily, for him, he had been born from a prominent family. Everyone around him worshipped the ground he walked on, and nothing was ever the best when it came to his lavished lifestyle.

Future…Co-President Inuyasha Yoshiri, of the InuTaisho Fang Corporation.

With that so-called fabulous life, came along phony friends and female sluts who clung around him like mindless drones. That's right, when he was mad, they'd get mad…when he'd pretend to be happy, they'd be happy. Fake laughter, fake smiles, and fake happiness, Inuyasha was suffocating within it all…until Kagome came, and saved him. She had actually fought and talked back to him, and felt no remorse from it. Her cold gray orbs burned with an intense passion of hatred for him, and although he felt livid at first, in the end he was refreshed. That girl brought him back to reality, and acknowledged him for who he truly was. He wanted nothing more than to call her a '_girl_-friend' and to finally feel what it would be like to have real one. He had to chuckle at that thought, since when had the infamous Inuyasha become so caught up? With a girl whom he hadn't even known for three months…

"Kagome, what do you see in him?", Inuyasha whispered, as he gripped the crisp sheets around him, "Does he make you happy…"

Jealousy. It was all new to Inuyasha. Beautiful women threw themselves at him, and let him fully ravage their hollow and worn bodies. Emotional connections didn't matter. He seriously couldn't give a rat's ass about a woman's feelings. The demonic blood that boiled within his veins craved for the flesh of the opposite sex, and to be satisfied every time it yearned for such a touch. And he wouldn't have it any other way. That's why…when he forcefully gripped Kagome into the walls of his room…and kissed her, with their tongues battling for dominance, it felt so pure. And her scent tasted nothing like he'd ever had before, Kagome was truly one of a kind. Inuyasha sat up, and shook his head of all the day-dreaming that coated his mind. He headed straight for his walk-in closet. Grabbing a smiley faced boxers, a plain navy blue sweatpants, and a white t-shirt, he clothed his naked self. Inuyasha walked towards the living room, he slothfully leaned back on one of the leather couches. From the corner of his eye, he snatched the universal remote control and turned on the boob tube. The plasma screen displayed a vivid picture of one of his all-time most hated movies, ever.

'A Walk to Remember'

"Stupid chick flick."

_**Ding-Dong**_

Inuyasha grumbled. Why was it whenever you were most comfortable, something always interrupts you?

* * *

Kagome hesitated for a moment.

I mean what if Hiten wasn't home, and she'd come all this way just to turn back for nothing. She'd have to wait until they met again on campus. That same awkward silence would surround their atmosphere, it was just a kiss after all. Why the hell did she get so worked up about it? Why did she tremble and act scared? When she fully knew it was just harmless flirting. And if he was home, what would she say? Apologize, stating that she didn't mean to act like a nervous baby? Her forefinger stopped centimeters away from the metallic doorbell. Kagome fully realized that she had to say something, _anything_ a matter of fact. Hiten was too important of a person to hold a childish grudge on. With one last gulp, she pressed the button…waiting for inevitable…

_**Ding-Dong**_

There's no turning back now.

* * *

Inuyasha twisted the doorknob, all too ready to give the visitor a piece of his mind, who the hell was stupid enough to come to his dorm uninvited? A gush of cool air entered the room, making the hairs of his arms prickle up from the change of temperature. Amber stained eyes widened from surprise, was his mind playing games with him? Kagome Higurashi stood before him, cheeks flushed, had she ran all the way here? The ends of his lips curved up into a smug smirk, he was surely going to enjoy this little visit.

"Let me guess…", Inuyasha said with taunting voice, "You missed me so much, you just had to come all the way here?"

His heart immediately softened. It was amazing the effects she had on him. Just seeing her up close, made him happy on the inside.

"Shut up, half-breed.", Kagome gritted through her teeth, "I would rather not get into another argument with you. Is Hiten here?"

Inuyasha's eyes glinted a faint red, but disappeared soon after.

"No.", He replied bluntly.

Kagome gave him an agitated face, can't he at least be more specific?

"Do you have any idea where I can find him?"

"No.", Inuyasha's grin grew bigger, knowing that this irritated the hell out of the raven haired girl.

An annoyed sigh escaped from her glistened lips. She mentally reminded herself to not attempt to lunge another fatal punch to his face.

"Can you say anything else other than, no? You fucking half-breed with a two letter vocabulary!"

Her fists were now shaking, damn it! It was just so fucking tempting to throw his body against the wall.

"Nnnooohh.", Inuyasha emphasized, bearing his fangs.

That's it! Kagome swiftly made an attempt to punch him in the stomach, but to her surprise Inuyasha blocked it with ease by his left hand. His grin died down a little bit, as he slowly placed his face close to hers. A couple of inches separated their lips from one another, it was just so enticing to taste her honey coated kisses, and the her hot breath trickling against his heated skin wasn't helping him either.

"You're getting predictable…", Inuyasha whispered, to his surprise Kagome stayed motionless. He positioned his lips a little bit higher until he finally reached her earlobes, "..Kagome"

She cringed against his ministrations. Why the hell was she not able to pull him away?

"Asshole." Kagome protested, barely audible enough for Inuyasha to catch.

He laughed, just plain laughed at her. Kagome, fuming with anger, quickly retracted her arm and tried to lunge another punch towards Inuyasha. Just her luck, she manages to trip against the doorway's step and fall straight into the arms of that damned hanyou. His touch was so warm and protective. Inuyasha clutched her body close to him, as he led her inside the living room. Her body felt so cold, that he just suddenly realized she wasn't wearing a jacket or a scarf. Frigid cold fingertips firmly pressed against his chest as Kagome pushed him away. Inuyasha tighthened grip on her, refusing to let her go. The way they'd fit into each other's arms. It was just like a lock and a key, they were a perfect match.

"Let go!", Kagome argued.

Inuyasha took his forefinger and thumb, and placed it underneath Kagome's chin. Tilting her view to his face. A surprised gasp broke from her lips.

"Kagome…", he whispered, his heart beating quicker, with the words he was about to say, "What don't I have that _he_ does?"

Inuyasha's eyes flickered a faint of sadness, Kagome had caught it…but, she was surprised to say the least. Where had that question come from?

"Sweet words are really easy to say aren't they?"

Kagome's hands ceased their struggling, and instead rested against Inuyasha's well-built chest. She could feel it. His heart was beating so fast, and you want to know the funny part? Hers was too.

"Small romantic gestures, like holding another person's hand."

Which each sentence he spoke, his lips seemed to get closer towards hers. Kagome found herself frozen in that lone spot. What happened to her voice, her anger, her hatred?

"Passionate kisses, one after another…after another…"

Inuyasha closed the gap between them, exchanging hungry lust-filled kisses.

Whatever happened to just seeing Hiten and apologizing?

Kagome's body melted into Inuyasha's kiss. It wasn't long before their tongues had been reunited, battling against each other for victory. She tried, oh so desperately to get away from his hold, but her body yearned and craved. The worst part of it is…this kiss felt and tasted so much more meaningful than her previous one with Hiten.

It wasn't, _empty_.

* * *

_**End of Chapter.**_

* * *

Thanks for reading, and please review if you have any comments.

I had a major writer's block for this chappie, but I hope it still came out okay.

I hope Inuyasha and Kagome fans out there are happy, LOL, I gave them their moment.

Till next time!

_**DayDreams o.O**_


	8. Hello Again, Stranger

_**Branded.**_

I don't own Inuyasha, so please don't sue. ( -.- )

Chapter 8- Hello Again, Stranger.

Warning: Dark. Cursing. Angst. (Ooh, the good stuff!)

* * *

For _**Yanii464**_, Hiten is the older Thunder Brother. Long braid. Evil, creepy red glares. He had that thunder-pike thingy. (Sexy!) LOL. Hope that helps!

* * *

Kagome waited for the automatic doors to slide open, snowflakes clung to her gray plaid trench. It was Saturday, mid-afternoon, and needless to say this isn't how she envisioned on spending her day off. A piece of paper stayed neatly folded on one of her jean's pockets, seemingly burning fervently right to her flesh. She sighed, deciding to sit near the corner of the very cramped subway. Her nose scrunched up, oh how she hated that stink. The people around her, all mingled together, their scent fused with the person right next to them. Trapped like a can of sardines, everyone around her was either text messaging someone or talking way too fucking loudly…not caring of the person they were sitting next to. Of course Kagome, as lucky as she is, picked a seat where this fat-ass old geezer was constantly yelling through his cellphone. Too loud for Kagome's liking, and could he fucking stop spitting already?! She laced her frigid fingertips together, trying to think of happy thoughts. _Very_ happy thoughts.

"Taping his mouth up with duck tape, would be nice…" Kagome mumbled to herself.

A soft giggle broke through the black stained crowd. A cheerful one. Kagome turned her head to the side and saw a little girl, about the age of four. Short chocolaty brown hair framed around her face, pure light green eyes glimmered with excitement, and…she was smiling, whole-heartedly and real. On her hand, held a balloon shaped like a heart and on the other a man seized her tiny palm with his fingertips. A _smile_, also on his face. Kagome's stoic appearance faltered for a second, but still she continued to look.

"Daddy, I can't wait!", the little girl said. Her smile now turning into a cheesy grin.

The middle aged man laughed, pulling the little girl up to sit on his knees.

"I know, Sakura. The tightrope act is your favorite, right?", His tone, rich and inviting. The way a father's should be.

Kagome's heart numbed a bit.

"Uh huh!", the little girl gripped on to her father's fingertips tighter, "Thank you again, Daddy! I just love the Circus!"

The little girl named 'Sakura' hugged her father, her face buried against the smooth material of his jacket. Her child-like arms spread wide across his chest as far as it could. Resting her body towards her father's warmth. A picture perfect moment, like the ones you'd see on homemade Christmas cards. Where you'd feel sick to your stomach, when you'd see clichéd situations like this. Where you'd over think about yourself and your family, and compare to how insignificant you were to a father and daughter's moments like this. Moments like this. MOMENTS like this. MOMENTS LIKE this. _**MOMENTS **__**LIKE **__**THIS**_! Kagome's teeth clenched together. Her finger laced hands now shaking from anger, knuckles became a dull white color. _Why_, why did this always get to her?

"And, I love you Sakura", He said, tucking one of her loose end hairs behind her ear.

Kagome's eyes widened, immediately becoming a full light-gray hue. She wanted to yell. Fucking rip the two apart! No, the world wasn't such a fucking blissful place!, she wanted to scream with all her lungs out. No, not everyone lives a perfect life without any worries! No, I cannot stand it when people show off their unselfish happiness to those who aren't so lucky! NO! So fucking _**STOP**_ _**ALREADY**_! Her chest heaved up and down, up and down, she tried desperately to remain calm. Embracing the cold darkness inside of her, a familiar friend, Kagome closed her eyes…hoping to deaden the resentment in her soul. Fifteen minutes passed. Then finally, salvation came.

"Next stop Daiba, Minato-Ku", the computerized voice echoed throughout the subway's many speakers.

Kagome tucked her hands inside the pockets of her trench. Hidden cold gray depths, blazed with disgust, underneath the side swept bangs that framed her face beautifully. A glare. A sickening glare. A heart scarring, fucking, glare! She wanted to shake the innocence out of that stupid little girl, and say something hurtful. Say something to open-up her eyes toward the sordid real world that she loved to smile on. Crush her candy coated, pastel colored dreams of unicorns and tooth fairies and Santa Claus. Step on her hopes of the future, and her perfect little family portraits that hung from her perfectly organized living room. Grab her by the collar, and fucking _yell_! Yell, don't you know that everything you fucking live for is all a lie?! Yell, that your father is not who perceives to be!! Yell and stare at her defeated soul, crying on the subway's dirt coated floors, eyes swelled up, tear stained cheeks, mouth whimpering from utter shock…and enjoying every fucking minute, no seconds, of it.

Just then, the ice-smeared automatic doors closed behind her. A metallic clanging sound, she heaved a deep breath. Looked back, absentmindedly, to that _same_ little girl with that _same_ innocent smile, and that _same _numbing sting in her heart came rushingback. As if tackling her bare soul to the ground, leaving her body limp and weary. The subway started again, lighting speed towards its next destination. The faces inside became blotches of black and browns, like an incoherent painting. For only a minute, anyone could achieve perfection. For only a minute, everything around you can change drastically. A light at the end of the dark tunnel. A silver lining at the end of a gray cloud, just after a storm. A rainbow of beautiful colors, that could lead you to a place where the grass was greener on the other side. Sanctuary. Solitude. _Silence_. Kagome looked up against the tall, snow white, story building, 100 floors of fragile chandeliers, couture dresses on old hags, crisp tailor suits on a man's saggy wrinkled skin. All dressed up, and nowhere to go. This was how her day started. This was supposed to be fun? No, not at all. Think of it as an obligation. You got to do, what you got to do.

"Ah Miss, do you have a reserved room with us?", the man had a cheery tone. Kagome could care less, the monkey suit, called a uniform, that he wore was enough for her to not be completely bored.

"No, I need to see your boss.", She ordered with an impassive emotion embedded in her eyes.

"Uhh…", he stammered a bit, "No one sees Mr.—"

"Shut up!"

The man's body had stiffened, how amusing.

"Call him right now, and tell him my name is Kagome.", her eyes bared a colder hue of grey.

He hesitated for a moment looking at the cordless phone, not even making an attempt to grab it, like it was on fire or something.

"Call your damn boss, and stop fucking around!", Kagome seethed with pure anger.

Today she was a little _off_. Like a bomb, ticking, until soon she'd detonate. Hatred burned within her veins. She had reached that focal point of just not caring anymore. _Today_, this very moment, she knew it would all happen eventually. How it would end, and where she would end up. Why fight the inventible, when you'd lose regardless? Confusing? I know, it'll start to clear up in a little bit.

"No Miss, you see he's in a very important meeting…", he stammered again, "..with his main co-companies, so…"

The raven haired young woman sighed, you certainly can't argue with stupid people. Especially this fucking prick.

"Fine, I'll wait outside his office."

Without a second glance, Kagome headed straight towards the ivory coated and gold trimmed elevators, waiting for it to make that familiar '_ding-ing' _sound. Arms crossed against her chest, she stood in that lone spot, to what it felt like to be an eternity. This fucking day sucked, and she detested it with a burning passion. _**Suffocating**_. She lost her former self as soon as she had stepped a single foot inside this dammed building, luxurious. Fantasies. Wealth. Glamour. This very structure, had been the '_**IT'**_ place to be for the rich and famous. Throwing away paper green bills on happiness that would only last a couple of hours. Sparkling imported wine and beer, filled the clear exotic glasses brimmed with gems of blue hues. Disgusting. This was her nightmare of reality. This was her place of childhood memories. This was the place her mother had warmed her about. Never go there, or you'll surely become tainted. She had to laugh at the thought.

'_Ding.' _

"What floor, Miss?", another monkey boy, with an optimistic attitude.

Kagome's cold gray depths glared, sending sharp icy daggers through his soul. He gulped, and instantly pressed he appropriate button. That's a good monkey boy. A malicious smirk curved the tip of her pink lips. That's right. That's fucking right! In this world, everyone knew who she was. In this world, she had all the power to do whatever she'd please and have full immunity just because of her name. The raven haired woman beside her, wearing a Chanel silver strapless number, glared with pitch black eyes. _Envy_, oh how she loved that feeling. _Jealousy_, oh how she loved the looks on their putrid faces. Green, Green, _Green_! It was all they ever saw, when Kagome entered a room full of fakers.

**Oh, how she hated this life.**

"You know Dear, try putting on a nicer outfit.", she took out a lipstick from her clutch, and twisted the opening, "You certainly can afford it. Gucci? Juicy? Anything, but what you're wearing."

A laugh, a fucking belittling laugh! From her cherry colored lips. From her high pitched voice, that resembled a thousand mirrors shattering all at the same time. _Bitch_. She must've been a newbie. _Bitch_! Gray eyes, hatred, became almost a translucent white-pearl. _Bitch_! Monkey boy shuddered with fear, he knew what was coming.

"And you should try looking your age, old hag.", Kagome retorted, maintaining the normalcy of her voice, "Because, all the plastic surgery, liposuction from your fat-ass, and Botox doesn't help cover up your true age. The foundation that coats your wrinkled face, that name-brand red lipstick, that fucking designer gown, those stilettos, that clutch. All of it doesn't hide the fact that you're a shriveled up, hollow bitch."

'_Ding.'_

Kagome's eyes stared into that damn woman. She could feel the resonance of her heartbeat, fast paced. Worried, scared, and helpless. Even with that steady face of hers, Kagome could sense the wonderful aura of panic. Revived and reborn. That same malicious smirk grew bigger, like what she'd mentioned before…In this fucking place, everyone knew her…and those people with half a brain, thought twice before crossing paths with _the _Kagome Higurashi.

"Um Miss, your stop.", he too was frightened.

Kagome walked out, a glaring white light momentarily blinding her path. Treading the blackness of her shadow, automatic doors closed behind her once again.

* * *

_**Life is not set in stone, but with blood coated strings. Destiny, the puppeteer. You, its bitch.**_

* * *

His room was plain, simple. Black, and lots of it. The wallpaper. The carpet. The expensive rare leather couches, sown from third-world countries for only a meager day's salary. The large urns, that stood firmly from the edges of the doorway. The laced thick curtains. The marbled table filled with his crap, important crap mind you. The pictures, hanging delicately from the walls. Olden quotes from dead people. _'Men have become the tools, of their tools.'_by, Henry David Thoreau (1817-1862). Henry? Henry, who's now rotting flesh is underground somewhere? Henry, who's now the source of food for earthworms and maggots? Henry, who's being revived by what he said centuries ago? Kagome's eyes squinted to read the crimson red letterings of the quote. She must have read it a thousand times by now, well, this just makes it the thousandth time she could've been doing something more productive.

"So you thought, you could escape?"

Even his attire was also, **black**. Very bold. An absence of colors. A void. An abyss. The tailored Armani suit, crisp from the dry cleaners, not a smudge of wrinkle. The Rolex watch, crusted with small diamonds and emeralds, a metallic dark band that perfectly fit around his wrist. The cufflinks, handmade of course. The pure silk tie, with a hint of gray stripes. The endangered crocodile pelt that made up his shoes. Who cares, right? If you had money, and loads of it, you'd act this way too. That green paper bill that smelt of vomit. It was used to solve any problems, physical and emotional. Bored? Here's my credit card. Hungry? Here's a hundred. Why are you crying? Well, here's five grand. Go shopping like a _normal _teenage girl. Buy a Coach tote, or maybe a Burberry clutch. A Chanel, bug-eyed, black sunglasses with white rims. An Ed Hardy tattooed style top with matching pants and hat. Get your hair done, highlights? Bangs? Maybe an entire makeover all together? Just get out of my sight! Don't you know you fucking _disgust_ me?!

"No, I was in school.", Kagome's voice filled the light-dimmed room, "That's not an escape."

She lied, it was.

"Nonetheless, I need you to quit."

_**No**_! You stupid piece of shit!

"I can't, I'm on a contract with Tokyo University.", She stood still, unable to move.

_**Lies**_, what contract? Pigs were flying out of her ass, couldn't he tell?

"You are to go live at the house, then. Holidays, breaks, and every other weekend of the month."

A place of childhood memories, translucent, dark, just like his Armani suit.

"Hokkaido's too far from Tokyo. I don't have a car.", Inside she begged, prayed. She couldn't go back.

"I'll buy you one, now…", his perfectly white teeth shined from the dimmed lights, "…anymore excuses, _Kagome_?"

Think. _**Think**_!

"Just as I thought.", A smirk formed on his face, "Your archery classes will also continue."

Think! Damn it!

"Your medicinal lessons with Grandmother Kaede."

No! She left that part of herself behind. That hellhole of a life. She didn't want to _**fucking**_ turn back!

"I also overheard, that you and that demon boy, are reunited?"

"Hiten?", her voice barely above whisper.

_Scared_? Oh, you should be.

"Yes, I thought he lived in the States?"

"He came back, because his parents had a divorce.", this was none of his business, why the hell was she fucking telling him?

Laughter. Maniacal laughter. His voice was grand and powerful. Rich with confidence and intellect. The leader of this company, and many others in Tokyo. You name it, he'd likely own it. This. The place where they'd stood hidden underneath the dimmed pearly lights. This. The very room that he'd stay secluded, to think of tactics to overtake many other small businesses. This. Where his eyes remained hidden into the cold darkness at the precise spot on his face. It was for the best, because that was what Kagome had hated to see. A _lineage_. Blood. She detested him and his everything. She hated her name, because it was a piece of him. She hated her skin tone, because it was the same as his. She hated her attitude, her in difference towards the world, because that's exactly how he saw things. Most of all, she hated that ruthless, uncaring, smug smirk that appeared whenever she'd be pissed off. You want to know why? Well, because it was _flawlessly_ identical to his.

He stepped closer.

"Kagome, why are you so angry?"

That smirk, that now grew wider. _Evil_. Pure, intentional, raw evil.

"What are you talking about?", a timid little girl's voice, this brought back memories.

"You know that I hate liars, right?"

A nod.

"So why the fuck are you lying to me?!"

A slap on her creamy facial skin. A sting that reverberated back to her younger self. A redden scar that will never heal. This was their relationship, and once they stepped outside into the reality…everything would've been erased. Into the world where everyone knew his name. Into a world where he was perfect, in every fucking way. A loan shark to bankrupt companies. The handsome bachelor that any sane woman would die to have a big rock on their ring finger. He was adored, loved by everyone for his wealth and power. And she, she fucking hated being under his shadow. Kagome Higurashi. The prodigy created by him. Kagome Higurashi. The heiress to billions. Kagome Higurashi. A little girl, who'd never had a normal life, because of _**him**_! Kagome Higurashi, was a puppet under his complete control. That's right, hidden behind the fragile silhouettes, she was broken over and over again. For what? To be molded to his precise liking.

Another, step closer.

"You deserve that.", his voice calm and uninterested.

She touched her newly aching cheek. This was nothing compared to the others.

"Also, a week from now, you will clear all of your plans.", he spoke, leaning his body back into the marbled table, "Call it a dinner date, whatever."

Another nod. Another smirk.

"You are dismissed."

A gulp, she looked down against the polished wooden floors, walking slowly. Just get to the door, and run the fuck away from here! _Far_ away. Yes, get out of this fucking, suffocating, cage!

"Oh, Kagome?"

She stopped, an order. The master is in _control_, and you have to _obey_. It's the rules, of life and anywhere you go.

"Aren't you even going to say, goodbye? That's very disrespectful."

She bit her tongue. _Beg,_ your ass out. _Pray_. It's still not going get you closer to that door. Sweet blissful freedom.

"Goodbye, _**father**_."

Kagome clutched the golden coated doorknob, and closed it slowly behind her.

'_Click.'_

* * *

_**Suffering, happens when you foolishly lose hope within yourself. Hah, that's funny.**_

* * *

Twenty minutes? Maybe, thirty? She didn't know how long she had been sprinting out of that hellhole, damnation, from his smirking face that stayed stitched within her thoughts. She wanted to collapse, and die, just like Henry and his _inspirational_ quotes. Her body ached. Her muscle burned. She couldn't take this torture any longer. But, if she'd stop…would anyone catch her? Would anyone even, care? Sweat perspired from her exposed skin, mingling with the frigid air and puffs of snow. The cloudless sky, remained a dark gray, angered with the world. Angered with the _stupid_ young woman, running away from her problems. From her destiny. Her legs felt numb, and instantly she was subdued to fall to her knees. It was so fucking cold, she wanted to cry.

Time had stopped.

"Kagome?", an echo, false hope.

Her eyes slowly fluttered downward. Of course there was always, _**Death**_. Remember? It was her ace in the hole, her last resort, if anything. Cutting, was just a moment of ecstasy. A mere second in time, where her body would become paralyzed and she's have a small dose of what Death would feel like. What Death would fucking taste like, and it was delicious. But. But, this feeling coursing through every muscle in her body was unexplainable. It was much more thrilling than cutting her wrists over and over again, until she'd loose enough blood to faint. It. It, was…pure bliss, pleasure, heaven. That light at the end of a tunnel, she was starting to get a more accurate picture of it…

"Kagome?!", a louder echo.

Who are you?

She forced her eyes to open a bit, _hazy_, and noticed that her body felt…_warm_? What's going on? Her fingertips twitched, and felt the unfamiliar material her body laid on. It wasn't snow, hell, not even close. It was smooth. Thick. Durable. Maybe, leather? Her nose sniffed the air that coated her surroundings. Pine scented, and lemons? Sweat? Where the fuck was she? Something else too. Something soft was on top of her. A blanket? Cottony warm, it actually felt nice.

"So, you're alright after all?" A man's voice? And, what's that?

A hint of _concern_?

Her cold gray depths finally opened, slightly squinted. Silver hair. Doggie ears. Amber pools. A smirk, actually, that _fucking_ egotistical smirk.

"Half-breed?", it sounded out of breath, coarse, had she been sleeping for long?

A laugh from him, a friendly one. It sounded comforting.

"Yeah, that's me."

This seemed familiar. Kagome sat up higher, and just noticed that they were both inside his car.

"Where did _you_ come from?", she didn't mean to sound irritated, but hell, he took her by surprise!

His eyes, those intensifying amber puddles, _beautiful_, they looked kind of dejected.

"I saw you collapse, so…yeah…"

She leaned up more, and grunted. Her body heat was slowly maintaining its homeostasis, but her insides still felt frozen, numb. Pain.

"What are you doing in this part of Tokyo?", just say it, **_DAMN_**!

Her stupid conscious, needed to fucking shut up.

He gripped the steering wheel, and merged to the right, parking at an empty spot.

"I can't…I can't win with you, can I?"

She held the blanket against her creamy rich fingertips. _**Trembling**_. Why, was she trembling?

"Whatever, you've been out for thirty minutes. So I drove you back to the girl's dorm."

Say it, what are you waiting for?

"Do you want me to drop you somewhere closer?"

It's a two fucking syllable word! What's so hard about that?

"No, this is fine."

Her eyes focused on the window pane. She saw a vague reflection of him. She saw the sorrow that held his soul. No, she couldn't turn around and face him. Call her a coward. A little baby. Who cares? She didn't ask for this! His fucking kindness. His fucking concern. His fucking need to worry. No, she fucking didn't! So fucking stop it, and just go away!

"I can walk the rest of the way."

A reflection of him nodding. Inuyasha pressed the automatic buttons to unlock the car doors.

"See you in campus, I guess?"

Her heart swelled, so she couldn't say it. Shut up!

"I guess."

_**Guilt**_. What an ugly emotion, wouldn't you think so?

Kagome clutched the knob, and gently opened the car doors. The proverbial cold winds, much harsher now. The night sky, twinkled with a few silvery stars. Damn, how long _was _she out for? Nobody was outside, just her and that damned hanyou. Her hands formed into fists, a light fist.

Why, did this feel right? Just being next to him.

"Kagome?"

Why was she able to _forget_ what had transpired earlier, even for just a couple of minutes?

"What?", an angered voice. It wasn't intentional.

Why did her walls of defense, seem to _crumble_ a little?

"You…you don't want to be here right now, do you?"

Why was she suddenly, so _easy_ to read?

Why did she have the need to _cry_ helplessly in front of this damned _**half-breed**_?

"Let's just escape the world tonight. _You and I both._"

He reached for her left hand, and held it. A reflection of him. _Pleading_. _Wishful_.

"No.", she didn't mean to be blunt. It was the first thing that came to her head.

"Kagome, stop letting everything fall on you."

_**Shut up! **_

"Let some of the dead weight off of your shoulders."

_**Shut the fuck up!!**_

"_Half-breed_?"

A reflection of him, _saddened_. Her heart sank.

"You don't know me, so stop telling me what to fucking do!"

With that said, Kagome snatched her hand away from his hold and got out of the car, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

_**You have to pick up the broken pieces, while you can. **_

_**Their just like glass, you have to be careful not to cut yourself.**_

* * *

Inuyasha's clawed fingertips gripped the steering wheel. He stepped into the gas pedal, frustratingly, trying to release his bottled emotions. Rubber tires, skidded into the concrete, leaving a clear path to where he took off from. This is what fucking happens, when he actually tried to be nice to her?! Blood coated eyes. Dilated, indigo blue slits. Zigzagged light blue patterns from his cheeks. Inclined strength.

100-miles per hour

She wanted to play hardball, after he just rescued her from being nearly frozen to death!!

130-miles per hour.

She couldn't even fucking say a simple, thank you?!

160-miles per hour.

She wouldn't even fucking look at him in the eye!!

190-miles per hour.

_Damn her! Damn her to fucking hell!_

* * *

Kagome turned around after she heard his car drive off. Her eyes, pleaded with guilt.

"_**Inuyasha, thank you."**_

* * *

_**End of Chapter.**_

My favorite chapter written so far, hands down!

I like to write angst-filled scenes, and does anyone have any guesses for the identity of Kagome's father? (Hehe)

I felt bad for Inuyasha in this chapter! (Sorry Inuyasha x Kagome fans!)

Thanks for reading, and review! LOL. Give me inspiration for the next chapter!!

_DayDreams._


	9. The Price We Pay

_**Branded.**_

I don't own Inuyasha, so please don't sue. ( -.- )

Chapter 9- The Price We Pay.

Warning: Cursing, Sexual Situations, Angst (Yay!)

* * *

- - -

* * *

Tangled strands of silver hair laid delicately across the crimson-red futon, a low groan filled the dark-dimmed surroundings. Inuyasha shuffled his hands underneath the ruffled silken sheets, his temples. His fucking temples, DAMN IT! A massive headache, was slowly eating away at whatever was left of his brain. His demonic blood itched. His muscles were tense. His body felt hot, even his fucking eye sockets burned. But there was also something else, oh yes. Another scent disgustingly mingled with his, an aroma of a thick fruity perfume. _Fuck_. His eyes, those breathtaking amber puddles, somewhat looked dull today. He squinted, trying to make out the identity of the woman next to him. Raven hair. Short, neck-length. Pale complexion. Layers of make-up, particularly that trademark red lipstick. Yup, he was fucking stoned last night.

"Yura.", Inuyasha nudged her by the elbow.

His voice was coarse, tangy from his dried mouth. A bottle of tequila and Jack Daniel's? Yeah, that about summed up what he drank. The petite woman next to him twisted the satin sheets, covering her naked flesh, a smirk playfully curving the ends of her lips. He could've been mad, hell, furious. Inuyasha hated seeing his '_leftovers' _the morning after, especially after an oh-so stressful event last night.

**His, mind. His mind, fucking **_**ached **_**for Kagome**.

Yura was what you'd call a sex buddy, a real life blowup doll. You got to have at least one, right? Yura's relation is just like Kikyo's, the only thing is, Inuyasha had actually shared his childhood with her. She was his many firsts—kisses, wet dreams, _virginity_. But never love, their lustful attraction only served to fill their sexual desires. Yura had never wanted to deepen their relationship to the '_next'_ level, and that's precisely why he'd been able to tolerate her for so long. The sex, wasn't all that bad either, he figured. But her fucking high pitched voice could cause any sane person to die from a slow and agonizing death.

Bleeding from the ears. _Literary_.

"What, Inu-kun?"

A nickname she gave him when they were only little kids. Underneath the shimmering lights, shadowed faces, and the rancid scent of liquor mixed with cigarette smoke. Yura saw him amongst the crowd, wearing her blood red strapless dress, her child-like hand held his. She smiled. He smiled, half-way, in return. The warmth of her hand against his, a _friend_. She tugged him towards the balcony where they stayed secluded from the nightly events. One of his Father's prestigious parties, everyone who was _anyone_would be there. Yet, Inuyasha hated it. Those fucking people who'd stare at him, whispering, wondering, awestruck. Yes, he was the fucking son of _the_Inu-taisho Yoshiri. Yes, he fucking had everything he could've ever wished for.

What's the big deal?!

What about his fucking happiness?!

What about his hellhole of a childhood?!

_**Why didn't anyone else every fucking pay attention to those things?!**_

"Get out."

A small snicker escaped her lips. Yura scooted in closer, placing her naked body directly next to his. She leaned her head at the crook of his neck, sensually sucking his Adam 's apple. Pert breasts fondled his muscular chest, earning a low and lustful growl from the half-demon. Her skin felt unusually cold. Her body, _empty. _One of her fingertips traced his toned abdomen, drawing little circles, intentionally going lower and lower until…

"Yura, I said get out."

He wasn't yelling. No. He could never act that way around her.

"Isn't this fun, Inu-kun?"

She whispered his nickname hungrily, while nibbling his left ear, tasting the soft fur with her moist tongue. Inuyasha growled once again, this time much louder. His chest vibrated. He snarled, bearing his demonic fangs. That, right. About now he and Yura would've been tossing around the satin sheets, hot sweat coating their bodies. He'd slam her back against the headboard, pinning her arms at her sides, and all the while that egotistical smirk would linger on his face. He'd take her from any fucking position his yukai-blood desired. He would feel no remorse. Women, he used them for his own selfish desires.

**They were **_**tools**_** placed upon this planet. **

**Tools that will rust, and be **_**replaced**_**.**

"What's wrong?", Yura stopped her ministrations and sat the edge of the bed, "You're a little _off_."

Inuyasha made no reply instead he gathered his discarded clothing, _clumsily_. He hasn't gotten a hangover for a while now, and man was it a bitch! Last night's events, his mind couldn't recollect what had taken place. How him and Yura met up. How he managed to get back to his dorm, not arrested for a DUI. What the hell, happened? One thing was certain though, he and Yura got intimate.

All these irritating questions on his mind, loitered around in the darkness.

**God-damn-it!**

"Is it _Kagome_?"

His head shot up quickly, _her_ name. How did Yura…?

"It is, isn't it?"

Another snicker. She grabbed her silvery-black Chanel tote, and took out a cigarette

"You told me, last night, I mean."

She reached for her metallic lighter, lighting the front end of the cigarette. A soft, orange hue illuminated over her pale complexion. Her ruby-red depths, looked at him--intrigued.

"What?"

She took a drag of her cigarette, blowing the noxious smoke against his face.

"You don't remember, _do you_?"

His face scrunched up into a displeased scowl.

"Well, obviously!"

Inuyasha scoffed, while putting on his navy-blue boxers. He felt dizzy. He couldn't even balance on leg, let alone take Yura seriously right now.

"Last night. Me and you. In your bed. Does any of this ring a bell?"

Another drag of her cigarette, fuck, he hated that stench.

"I already knew that, woman!"

Inuyasha walked towards his wooden dresser, took out a plain white tee, and put it on, covering his bare chest.

"Well, do you remember what we did?"

His gut dropped, of course he knew.

"Do you remember what you said?", another drag from her cigarette, "Actually, what you _blurted_ out in my face?"

He was hesitant. Nothing. Absolutely, nothing. He couldn't remember a god-damned thing!

"_Her_ name."

His eyes grew wide, to say the least.

**What? **

"Say that again, I think I've might been hallucinating."

Yura laughed, with that typical high-pitched voice. That fucking tone, that drove him completely insane.

But right now.

At this moment.

All he could think about was, Kagome.

"_Kagome_."

Yura threw away the cigarette butt in the trashcan, and looked at him once again. Those ruby-red, tantalizing eyes, could not believe what they were seeing.

_Misery_.

_Guilt._

_Regret._

It was scribbled all over his face. Yura smiled, a small one, and clothed her naked self with one of Inuyasha's jersey and sweatpants.

"You want to know what I did, Inu-kun?"

He didn't look at her.

Yura grabbed her bag and looked at the futon bed. The pillows. The blanket. It was all, disheveled.

"I pretended, I was her."

Another laugh, but this time, it sounded slightly dejected. Tinged with jealousy.

"You want to know, _why_?"

Still, not a look from came Inuyasha.

"Because _you _were so passionate, last night, Inu-kun."

* * *

- - -

* * *

Kagome swirled her cereal around, until the milk turned into a light chocolaty color. Her eyes, listless and bored, dark bags clung underneath. The late afternoon's sunlight shimmered through the glass windowpane. She sat there, legs crisscrossed on the couch. The television on mute. Muffled conversations coming from outside.

She was secluded beside her one bedroom dorm.

How could she act so cowardly? Saying those two simple words, to him.

What was so hard about it?

Raven hair stayed limp against her shoulder and down midway her back. Lips frosted with cracked skin.

He held her hand that night, offering her a promise. An escape. But, she denied him. Placing a proverbial mask on her features, she screamed back.

She couldn't even look at him. That damned half-breed. That damned _nobody_ she felt remorse to.

In the midst of all that anger, the hatred that burned within her. She screamed back, hoping, he would learn to hate her again. Call her '_wench'_ and laugh at her face. For that self-centered hanyou to pay no attention to her worthless-self.

What, had happened to change things so drastically?

When you live out your life expecting things to flow accordingly, it brings a sense of order.

Once '_this'_ happens, then you know that '_this'_ would take place too.

At least, you could tell yourself that "_I am, exactly who I am, at this very moment." _

I mean, for example. Once you turn to that crucial point of thirteen. You set this mental image of a new, much ragged, path of adulthood. You begin picture people _much_ more differently.

That smile plastered on your mother's unsullied face, just looks so fake all of a sudden.

That hand, you used to hold on to, is so cold and hollow now.

You find yourself stuck beside a corner of very cramped dark alleyway.

Alone, in your own sad little world. You wish, sincerely, to be _innocent_ again.

Then, before you know it, that same fake smile you've grown to hate. Slowly plants its way to your soul, and blooms within you.

That alleyway, would get smaller and smaller, until you'd finally have to sit on the ground. Arms linked around your knees, face plopped down to your kneecaps. You breathe in heavily the thick air and smile, a fake smile.

You want to cry, but somehow, you just can't.

That would be weak.

So you smile some more, to the point when your face starts to feel numb.

But then you realize, as long as you smile, everyone would smile back too.

Even though you hated yourself for becoming a part of such a void society.

At least, you'd blend in.

At least, nobody asked you anything.

And although you might have been dying on the inside, at least everyone saw you with a '_happy'_ face.

The price you pay for losing your genuine self, but in return, you can take with you timeless moments of isolation.

And once you feel that sweet nectar of darkness engulfing your body, you realize…

_**It's all worth it.**_

Kagome got up, walking towards kitchen sink to wash the cereal bowl.

The knife, to her left, is the first thing that catches her eye.

When the puzzle, you work so hard on, is almost complete. You find that one piece missing, and you get frustrated.

You yell.

You kick.

You push.

But it doesn't really solve anything.

So why even do it?

Inuyasha, she knew.

He was her missing piece.

Her entire life had been molded by her father. In turn, she'd oblige, with a fake smile on her face.

The archery classes to strengthen her mental focus. The medicinal sermons, to aid herself in any troubled situation.

As a child she learned to grow 'tough skin'.

This world. This damnation of an existence. The power of greed. The seed of selfishness buried within everyone's hearts.

You had to be resilient in order to survive, and to Kagome, it was the most important part of living. Or so, her father had often lectured.

But when you actually do find that final puzzle piece, it opens up your eyes, and lets you see the full picture.

Inuyasha's kindness, a faint glimmer of light.

That day in the rain. In front of his doorstep. Their fight on the gym's stadium. Even, their first encounter. He had always been there, and he had always acted towards her truthfully. Even though, he had an ego the size of Mt. Fujiyama.

Every time she would get so frustrated, because deep inside, nobody ever saw her like he had.

No pity splashed through those amber puddles.

Kagome's found her final piece, but she afraid. _So afraid_, to complete her life's puzzle.

Because she knew, once it's completed, Inuyasha would become a part of it.

That damn, half-breed.

Right now, it would've been so much easier to cut her wrist.

To return back to the dark alleyway, abandoned.

_**Discarded**_.

* * *

- - -

* * *

"What's up?"

Miroku leaned back, the cool wall feeling pleasant against his sweaty skin. His legs sprawled out on the wooden floors, Hiten right beside him, dribbling the basketball in between his legs.

"I know I shouldn't be asking this, but…"

Hiten hesitated, looking at his friend opinion-tingly. Miroku, a silly grin plastered on his face.

He sighed, but continued.

"How do you treat girls, romatically?"

Miroku took a huge gulp of his water bottle.

"Depends, what kind of girl are we talking?"

"That matters?"

Hiten held the basketball still, and took a seat next to his friend.

"Well, yeah, I mean different girls react to different things."

Hiten looked into the distance. He had been friends with Kagome for so long, but, there weren't really any words perfect enough to describe her. She was never a '_normal'_ girl, and up until now her aura had remained the same as when he first laid his eyes on her.

That beautiful little girl, eyes glinted with enigma.

Their friendship in the beginning had been one-sided. He tried his best to earn her trust, at the same time, he'd always ask himself—"why?" or "what the hell was he putting himself into?"

But, that memorable day when Kagome finally smiled for him. All his hard work and persistence of unraveling her secluded emotions, had ultimately paid off. His heart fluttered, everything around him just felt so surreal, like a trance. Him and his Kagome, in a dream that he'd hope never to wake up from. Even though he knew it would only last for a couple of minutes, he wanted to believe, that she smiled especially for him.

That he meant enough to her, to smile.

It could've been fake, but hell, a guy can imagine.

"She's hard to describe."

Miroku placed a water bottle on Hiten's lap, a smirk glued on his lecherous face.

"It's that Higurashi chick, right?"

He opened it quickly, drinking the cool liquid felt refreshing against his dried throat.

"Yeah, well..."

Miroku's grin grew bigger, hey, he'd been waiting for ages for his friend to finally get laid. The quiet and stoic, Hiten, was actually interested in a girl! Hell froze over or something, but he didn't give a fucking rat's ass!

"She's quiet though, right?"

"No. That's how she is in front of everybody, but with me it's different."

Hiten couldn't help but smile while talking about her. It didn't go unnoticed by Miroku either.

At long last, his friend had finally found love and he couldn't be any more happier, or surprised. Either way, it was still good.

"But", Hiten scowled a little, "I've been…sort of…"

Miroku looked at him confusingly.

"What?"

Hiten gripped the flimsy plastic material of the water bottle tightly. His hands shaking, momentarily.

"My demonic blood's been getting out of control."

"Hiten! You didn't, did you?"

Miroku's face quickly changed into a horrified one. Hiten threw the bottle angrily, into the other end of the basketball court.

"Fuck no! Miroku do I look like the fucking type to do that?!"

He stayed silent.

"I don't rut with women all willy-nilly!"

Miroku tapped his shoulder, reassuringly.

"It's alright man, you just, can't handle being around her."

Hiten flicked his hand away. The scowl on his face, growing bigger and bigger.

"What the hell would you know?!"

"Well, to you I'd know a lot. Come on Hiten, who's the one looking for advice?"

Miroku smiled, and continued on. Hiten stayed seated, still slightly ticked.

"If you want to stop your 'urges' then just go and take her for a night out on the town. Something exciting where you'd both be too busy to get physical. Like maybe a theme park, yeah, take her there."

Hiten cocked an eyebrow.

"A theme park?"

"Yes, I mean you guys were friends before right?"

A nod.

"Just continue to catch up on things, have fun, and let her feel comfortable around you. It has been a while man."

Miroku smiled, taking another sip of his water.

"Ten years.", Hiten whispered.

"There you go! That's got to add up to about a day's worth of conversations."

Hiten looked at Miroku. He might have been a lecher, but hell, when it came down to it, he was really a great at giving advice towards women.

"Once she feels comfortable around you, then everything will fall into place."

The two college sophomores got up, with the basketball on hand.

"Thanks, Miroku."

He scoffed and crisscrossed Hiten, stealing the ball out of his hand, and shooting it on the basket flawlessly.

"Yeah, yeah. Now come on, two out of three!"

* * *

- - -

* * *

Ayame continued to memorize each muscles of the human body, along with its origin and insertion. Kouga, however, laid comfortably down on her full-sized bed, with its little frilly pink pillows and sheets. An irritated expression on his features, she tried to overlook it, but it was just too hard to ignore his brooding stare burning on her back. Which is also why she wasn't able memorize a single muscle for the past thirty minutes.

"Yeah, Kouga?"

She twisted her body to the side, her elbow resting on top of the computer table.

"Ayame, what the hell?"

He got up and sat at the edge of the bed.

"Your Anatomy and Physiology test isn't for another week and a half, come on, let's do something else."

"_Something_ _else_?"

A sensual smirk appeared on his face, tapping his right leg, he notion Ayame to straddle him.

"Yeah something more fun, for the _both_ of us."

She looked at him nervously, accidently dropping her mechanical pencil.

"Kouga come on, there's people right next door, and the walls aren't exactly sound proof."

The wolf demon got up and walked towards her, wrapping his arms around her shoulder, he placed his moist mouth exceptionally close to her ears. She stiffened against his touch. The hot breath on her earlobe was slowly becoming unbearable.

"That's never stopped you before, babe."

Ayame flushed a deep red.

"Yeah, but…"

He lowered his head, nibbling on her neck. Intentionally on her soft spot.

"And besides all you gotta do is stay quiet, while I…"

Her eyes quickly widened.

"…hit that _position_ you love so much, babe."

Out of nowhere, her body suddenly motioned to push Kouga away.

"Uh, I have to go, uh, pee."

Ayame practically sprinted out of the room, leaving her boyfriend with a dazed look on his face. Once in the bathroom, she leaned towards the marbled sink, turned the faucet's knob, and splashed the cold water against her face. Her body had felt unusually hot, and she feared that she might've been going through 'heat'. If that's the case, Kouga would be on her ass twenty-four seven, as well as most of the youkais on campus.

"Shit.", she cursed silently.

Her hand landed on the medical cabinet, she opened it, and took out a white box.

"This can't be happening."

She reached inside the box for a small clear plastic package.

"I have to do this sooner or later, but not by myself."

One off-white stick.

One instruction paper, folded.

One mini cup.

"What happened to you Ayame?", she asked herself, "What about your hopes and dreams?"

She sat at the corner tiled-wall, crying softly, while cradling the package near her belly.

"What are you going to do if _he _leaves you too?"

* * *

- - -

* * *

End, for now.

Sorry for the long wait, but life gets in the way, school too.

Thanks for reading.

And FYI, for the people who's wondering about the pair match-ups. Right now it's a love triangle (Hiten x Kagome x Inuyasha)

Hey, you gotta fight for who you love. Right? LOL

Oh, and throughout writing this chapter I realized I haven't put in Sango yet, crap! LOL

I wonder when though…?? Hmmm…

Review it makes me happy! Squeee!


	10. Glass Half Empty

_**Branded**_

I don't own Inuyasha, so please don't sue. (--)

Chapter 10- Glass Half Empty.

Warning: Lotsa Drama Ahead! A Confession?! (**GAH-ASP!**)

'_Italics'_ - Thoughts.

* * *

- - -

* * *

A small flicker of moonlight filtered through the cool gray clouds, while the snow slowly continued to fall as it had been for the past three days. Kagome leaned back against the wooden bench, located on the outskirts of the campus. The cotton material of her hoodie was steadily becoming damper by the minute. Every inch of her fragile body numbed in pain. Her cheeks were flushed a pale pink, and the superficial layer of her lips frosted with cracked skin. In an odd way, she felt in place within this world of billions. As if right now, at this very moment, her entire life had been led through just for this mere second to take place. It had been a while, but finally, she was back into her confined alleyway—pitched black and _secluded_.

"_**Look at that girl, what a shame. Why doesn't she talk to anyone?"**_

Kagome held her hand out, trying to catch a single snowflake on her fingertips.

"_**Everyone says she's mute. All she does is stand there and smile at people! Freaky, huh?"**_

Every person, at some point in their life wants to ask—'why am I put upon this planet, just to suffer?'

"_**Yeah, she thinks she's above us, what with her father's status and all! Arrogant bitch." **_

And, it seems like the only answer is always so far out of reach that no one could ever grasp it. No matter how hard one might try there's no denying the inevitable; an existence is set in stone, perpetually certain and never changing. Just like Death. It's hard to accept that Kagome's life, which's deemed so precious by others, is supposed to be a happy one. Smile, when everyone smiles. Laugh, when everyone laughs. Stay behind the dark curtains, when it's just too much to bear. Yell, silent screams, and crumble emotionally, but make sure the smile never falters. Life is hard, but doesn't mean anyone else has to know.

Right?

"_**She probably thinks were so fucking beneath her, and her fabulous life! Ms. Rich and Famous, I can't stand people like her!" **_

People, cowardly weeds, who thrive in this garden of thorns only care of themselves and only fear of their imminent death. Who cares about others, nowadays? A person could get into a car accident, and it'd most likely take another hour to resolve the dilemma. What with the crowd of people absentmindedly staring in awe, like they haven't seen such an incident before. This world is so sickening, vile, and fucking disgusting, the worst part of it is…there's no escape. No reset button, like in a videogame. No pause, no 1UP life, no nothing. Instead, it's a one-hit kill, sudden death match, life is (sort-of) more interesting that way. Put all the poker chips to the table, but still the outcome is going to be shit, plain-old-nothing-out-of-the-ordinary shit!

Kagome's eyes were a dull shade of light-brown today. Her usual beautifully picturesque face was so pale, like she was anemic. But still, this young woman, continued to stay at that lone spot, as if…as if she'd been waiting for something, a life-altering-something. A miracle? A lunar rainbow? A shooting star? Well the skies were a little too cloudy for that today. Sadly, it felt that at any given second, she was going to succumb towards the frigid cold environment and stay within that alleyway _forever_. Away from this nightmare. Away from people she so detested. Wishful thinking, Kagome would've done anything to make it a reality…

"Keh, what the hell are you doing?"

Kagome's heartbeat quickened. This _stranger_, she couldn't make out _his _face for it was shadowed underneath the guy's sliver bangs, but still, why was her heart skipping so fast? If it was some sort of rapist or thug, she could easily take him on physically. Fighting was not a problem, hell, she loved making guys cry pitifully like the bunch of whiny babies they were.

'_Wait, silver bangs? Half--' _

"Stupid wench", Inuyasha looked at his watch, "It's fucking one o'clock in the morning, what the fuck?!"

Kagome couldn't speak, her throat felt awfully dry as if she'd just swallowed a horse pill.

"On a Saturday night? How god-damned idiotic can a person get?! Do you know how many crazy people are walking around at this hour?!"

'_Yeah, I'm looking at one right now…'_

The raven haired girl sighed.

Inuyasha walked closer towards Kagome. There, a blanket of ice enveloped their backdrop, as they both stared at each other underneath the lone streetlight. And, all Inuyasha could think about was how weak _his_ Kagome had looked right now. So he did the only thing he knew he could do, Inuyasha took his jacket off and threw it against her lap. Hell, he would've rather used the old method of body heat, but Kagome…she looked so delicate, like she would've crumbled under his embrace. His little porcelain doll, who would crack without so much a touch from his claws. Those translucent brown eyes that would look at him with disgust and annoyance. God, just when did it become so hard to hate a person all of a sudden?

"At least wear a jacket when you go outside." his voice died down a bit, sounding almost concerned, "Or you might collapse again…"

Kagome coughed. She could barely feel her fingertips, as she brushed it against her lips. This freezing weather was supposed to make her body completely numb, but Inuyasha's jacket, the just recent warmth from his body, it felt nice lying on top of her lap. His scent, she never noticed before, it was natural—like nature. A small smile crept across her face, unfortunately unseen by Inuyasha, because he already started walking away. Hands tucked inside the pockets of his denim jeans, he was looking down towards the ground, while small puffs of gray smoke occasionally left his mouth.

"That's it?", Kagome stood up, slightly unbalanced, gripping onto his jacket tightly, "You came here to give _this_ to me?"

Inuyasha stopped and turned his head back to look at her. Inside, he was desperately hoping that she'd stop him from walking away. A moment like this only happens once in a blue moon, so why couldn't he kiss her like all the other times? Why did he just want to be close to her, and know that would've been enough? Why did it feel like his world was slowly crumbling in two? Just looking at Kagome, he'd feel so many emotions and think of so many unanswerable questions.

"Yeah.", Inuyasha replied.

Kagome marched towards the silver haired hanyou, with an angered expression, and threw the jacket straight to his chest.

"Like I asked for your damn help _half_--"

Inuyasha caught her hand, as she retracted it from just throwing the piece of clothing, and pulled her body closer to his. Their face only a couple of inches away from each other, Kagome gazed upon those amber depths, her heart beating quicker by the second. His eyes really were breathtaking, even though she'd never actually say it.

"Kagome…", Inuyasha said, a lonesome grin appearing out of nowhere, "I have a secret."

She looked at him like he'd just laid an egg.

"What?", Kagome remarked, "Let's see, it's fucking one in the morning, and you're telling me this why?!"

Inuyasha looked down towards the snow stricken ground, diverting his eyes from that gorgeous face of hers. Or maybe, it would've just been easier to call him a coward. He had to laugh at the thought, but sadly, it was true. The things he'd gravely wanted to confess, this was his one and only chance. So then, why won't the right words come out?

"I'm out of here!"

Kagome took a step forward, but he only held his hold tighter.

"_**One chance is all you'll ever need. So you'd better make it count."**_

Inuyasha sighed, as his heart continued to sink lower and lower.

"Let go you damn _Half-breed_! Unless you want me to--"

"I'm a puppet.", Inuyasha explained, abruptly cutting Kagome off, "Every second of my life, I feel all sorts of strings pulling onto me. My family, who's always pushing me to become this person I hate. To live a life filled with people who thrive off of money and women."

What had come over him to say these things, he hadn't the slightest clue. Maybe it was just fresh coat of snow falling from the dark gray clouds, the moon's rays tickling the edges of the sky, and the crickets chirping in the background. The type of depressing atmosphere that happens during a movie, when the main character is dying and the woman he's in love with is cradling him in her arms. There's a dreary piano tune playing, and somehow, people are crying as they watch the movie. Maybe, it's easier to shed a tear for others rather than yourself, so you won't feel as helpless and pitied.

"Those groups of people who follow me in campus, are only there because of my Father. My last name is all they ever see. My status is all they'll ever want. Money is _always_ the reason, for everything, it's fucking ridiculous. Nobody cared about who I wanted to be, and what I wanted to accomplish. They just kept tugging and tugging until the strings were completely covered with my blood. I fell into a rut so deep, that I slowly became the exact person I hated. Everyone placed me into this perfect little box, on top of this perfect little pedestal, and they watched me change with a sadistic grin on their ugly faces. The worst part of it is…I just let them."

Or maybe, just maybe, it was because Kagome was standing right beside him listening to everything. Even if she didn't give a fuck towards anything that came out of his mouth, Inuyasha was happy enough. Because for once in his life, she'd done something nobody had ever thought to consider. Nobody ever paid attention towards that little boy in the background, hugging his knees close to his chest. The little boy who'd wanted to tell his parents how miserable he felt at every waking moment. How could one person, who hated him with a burning passion, stand here at one o'clock in the morning and just listen? He was waiting for a punch, kick, or something. Hell, he wouldn't have minded at all.

Inuyasha laughed, still though, it sounded dejected.

"From then on I lived my life in complete darkness, as if everyone had blindfolded me. I kept thinking for the longest time, that I deserved to suffer by any means necessary, because then…"

Inuyasha tilted his head upward, and with his free hand, he cradled Kagome's raven strands against his rough fingertips. That lonesome grin, still etched perfectly within his masculine features.

"...maybe I'd find that one person who'd understand exactly what I went through. Maybe then, that person, could help me sever the puppet strings and take off my blindfold. Maybe then, I'd know what it'd feel like to have that one true conventional _friend_. I wanted to be happy, even for just a mere moment. I often wished for it to be tangible, and not just some hopeless dream like I'd been told."

Inuyasha released Kagome's wrist, as well her hair, waiting for her to start yelling at the top of her lungs. Surprisingly enough, she just stood there looking at him with the softest expression he'd ever seen. He didn't catch even the smallest glimpse of pity. Instead, there was a light glimmer coming from those chocolaty brown puddles and for some reason his shoulders felt incredibly light as air. He'd waited so long to say those words, that it almost seemed surreal now that it actually happened.

"Can I go now?!", Kagome retorted. Her appearance quickly reverting back to being impassive.

Inuyasha looked at her, a small smile finally blooming from that once lonesome grin. He couldn't be any happier, especially sharing this moment with the person who'd affected his outlook so much. This one young woman, whom he cared for deeply, even though their relationship was once-sided, that it would've been enough as long as they were able to share moments like these. Able to open up another chapter of their lives together, and share wonderful memories…even if it's name-calling, arguments, or unintentional kisses. Memories are memories, and Inuyasha wanted to make as much with Kagome as he possibly could.

"Whatever wench, go the fuck home before you faint again." Inuyasha argued, "Feh, weak bitch!"

Hate seeps through a person's heart deeper. The little cracks will eventually turn into scars, and stay within that person forever. That's why there's so much hatred within people's hearts. No one ever wants to be forgotten, and for Inuyasha, he'd make Kagome hate him to the highest level, as long as she'd never fail to remember his face--his everything.

"Fucking _half_-_breed_!", Kagome mumbled, as she marched pass by Inuyasha. Their shoulders touching in the process.

"Kagome?"

"What now?!", Kagome turned around. God, she was getting so damn irritated.

"Thank-you…"

There was a slight kindness to his voice. Kagome was facing his back, so she couldn't make out his facial expression. Although she wondered at that moment, if he had that fake and forced grin on his face again. Her heart thumped loudly, why would that make her feel sad?

"Shut up, don't say things you don't mean. Especially to me."

And with that she resumed walking back to her dorm, keeping in her mind that she couldn't look back—only because if she had, she might've just longed to stay there with him…_forever_. Likewise, Inuyasha picked up his jacket and continued to walk back towards his dorm. That small smile still lingering on his face. Hell, it wouldn't have left even if he wanted it too.

'_I want you to see me for who I am.' _

'_I want you to trust yourself around me.'_

'_I want you to open up.'_

'_You mean everything to me, do you know that?'_

* * *

- - -

* * *

Hiten leaned his back alongside the icy cool brick walls, with his arms crisscrossed against his chest. It felt like the twentieth time since he looked at the time, from the nearby Tokyo U's clock tower. With each minute passing by, he felt his demonic blood curdle with anger. Hell, normally, he'd be forgiving. But with this situation he'd make an exception--it was nearly two o'clock in the damned morning, and still Kagome was nowhere to be found. He hated not knowing of her whereabouts! Mainly it's because his imagination would get the better of him, and he'd think of all the horrible situations that could be happening to _his _Kagome at this very moment. Call him a worrywart, but fuck, _**love**_ does crazy things to a man.

'_Damn it! She doesn't know what she does to me!'_

The clock tower chimed, for the second time in fact, since Hiten had first gotten there. Yes, he'd been standing in the cold for two damn hours! He sighed irritably.

"Hiten? What are you doing here?"

Kagome appeared, form just turning the street corner, her face still a placid pale complexion. Hiten ran at top speed hugging her close to his body, just to reassure himself that she was intact and unharmed. The youkai breathed a sigh of relief.

"Huh?", Kagome stood there against his embrace, momentarily confused.

Hiten sniffed her hair, and instantly froze. The scent, it was that of another man--a hanyou.

"Where've you been?", he asked, as he pushed her away to look at those serene brown depths, "I've been calling your cell-phone forever."

"Oh, I left my phone charging.", Kagome laced her fingertips against his, "I just needed to go for a walk. I've been so stressed out. Sorry Hiten, if I made you worry."

At that moment, she couldn't even sum up the strength to look him straight in the eye. Maybe it was guilt? If she'd tell Hiten right now that she met with Inuyasha—would he be livid?

"Like I'd said before, you don't need to worry alone. I'm here, if you ever need anything.", he whispered, as he connected their foreheads together, "I've always been by your side, remember?"

Kagome closed her eyes, and let her petite body fall upon his more muscular frame. How could she act so self-centered? Of course Hiten had always been there through the good, as well as, the darkest times of her childhood. She trusted him, and told him every little thing that clouded her thoughts. Shed tears that she couldn't let go of all on her own. In fact, it was his very hand that reached out to her when she was alone in that alleyway. The only person whoever stopped and paid attention to that abandoned little girl, with her all of her imperfections and scars. He always stood beside her with that genuine smile on his face. Hiten, was more than she could ever hope for a friend—a best friend.

So, why does it feel different now?

"_**I'm a puppet." **_

Why couldn't she just cry in arms again?

"_**I'm a puppet."**_

Why was it so hard?!

Hiten took a hold of her right hand, and cupped it against his.

"I want you to take this."

He took out pumpkin colored princess cut diamond ring, with a platinum band, and placed it on her ring finger. Needless to say, Kagome's eyes bulged out a bit. The Hiten she knew wasn't such a sappy romantic, like the person she was looking at right now. What the hell was going on?

"Remember when we separated on Hokkaido International? The present I gave you? It was a plastic ring knock-off, of this one.", Hiten said, as he caressed her ring finger, "I wanted you to have something to remember me by, and I knew that orange was your favorite color. So I bought it even though I knew you'd eventually throw it away."

Kagome's head was spinning. Her legs were soon going to give out. Just what was Hiten implying by telling her all of this?

"Back then, I wanted to say…", Hiten whispered, "That…_**I love you, Kagome**_."

'_What?'_

Her best friend loved her? Of course she loved him too, but more of as a brotherly bond. Kagome didn't expect this at all, not one single bit. What was she supposed to say now? Say 'I love you' back? Even though she wouldn't mean it unconditionally. God, she knew college life was considered to be stressful, but this just takes the fucking cake.

"You don't have to say anything right now. I'll wait. Just like I'd waited those ten long years to be reunited with you, Kagome."

Hiten smiled, as he began to walk the opposite direction.

"Wait Hiten!", Kagome yelled.

Maybe, just maybe, this is exactly what she'd needed to forget.

"_**I'm a puppet." **_

Forget her father.

Forget that damned Half-breed.

Forget her childhood.

Forget everything, and sever the strings of her past.

Maybe, Hiten is all she'll ever really need, and eventually, she'd learn to _love him_ too. Not right now, but in a couple of months or years. Then they could both be happy, just like the good old days.

Kagome ran up to him, and hugged his back tightly.

Inuyasha's face. The things he told her earlier. The scent from his jacket. The roughness of his fingertips, when he held her face.

Why couldn't she let go of it all?!

"Hiten, I love you too…"

At that precise moment, the scars from her heart bled out crimson blood and the proverbial mask that fitted her features perfectly, was once again placed upon her face. She was back inside her darkened alleyway, and all she could see where those breathtaking amber puddles looking straight to her soul.

This time she hoped, for Inuyasha to reach his hand out, and save her from perpetually breaking.

'_Inuyasha…' _

* * *

- - -

* * *

**_The End!_** (For Now)

Please don't hate me for this chapter. I know everyone just wants Inuyasha and Kagome to be together already! But I got to put some drama in beforehand. Let me tell you though the next few chapters are going to be rough for our poor Inuyasha. Just imagine, I mean he's already falling hard for Kagome, so sad. And Hiten and him are going to have a one-on-one talk, and it might just get physical.

Anyways thanks for reading (hope you guys enjoyed it!), and waiting patiently for the update. It took a while, and I apologize. Schools to blame as always. Well hopefully I get some good feedback from this chapter. So don't forget to review!

Bye for now,

DayDeamers.

P.S. Theres over 10,000 veiws for this story! You guys rock!


	11. Spilt Milk

_**Branded**_

I don't own Inuyasha, so please don't sue. (-.-)

Chapter 11- Spilt Milk

Warning: Angst

* * *

- - -

* * *

_**DayDreams **_here_,_

Thanks for all the reviews! XD. I think I'm addicted to writing angsty-dark fics (LOL)…

Oh, this chapter might get a bit confusing, please bear with me. Well, enjoy!

* * *

- - -

* * *

_A circle. _

Life went on forever like a fucking full blown circle, it's ridiculous.

"_**Mama, why are you bleeding?"**_

_**The room was void of any lights, but yet it was so easy to see red splattered everywhere. Hands pitter-pattered against the cracked wallpaper. Stormy-gray eyes welled up with tears that just wouldn't seem to fall.**_

"_**Mama, why are you holding that knife?"**_

_**Even in the darkness, one could still see the flickering images—disgusting memories of the past.**_

It's difficult to leave things behind, because eventually, it'll just kick you right back up in the ass again. Isn't that funny?

_**A pair of cold hands held her back. It's aura thick with resentment.**_

"_**She's weak, don't waste your breath."**_

_**The man showed no sign of compassion, his face laced with nothing but impassiveness. Maybe, that's why she couldn't cry.**_

Kagome looked at her reflection from the full length mirror. Her body clad in nothing but a knee length dress, designed with a poppy red silk with intricate black lacing details. It was a material deemed too delicate for the likes of her. She was shattered, the pieces of her soul scattered around the floorboard like broken glass that would cut her hand on contact.

'_Is it possible to hate yourself so much?_' She wondered, _'To the point of when you can forget about everything?'_

But even if that were feasible, there will always be a path on which one could look back upon. The scars from her wrists that would never heal. The stench of her blood tickling the edges of the blade. The way her eyes would interchange colors whenever she'd get furious.

_Gray_, a mixture of pure white and wretched black.

Such an ugly and tainted stain, the likes only befitting for a despicable young woman, such as herself.

_**Her eyes, they always seem to be stuck in the past. **_

"_**Shouldn't you help?!" The little girl screamed, her voice coarse from utter shock.**_

It was her linage, a part of herself that she could never tear away. As they say, blood is thicker than water.

_**His laughter always scared her. It sounded like that of a lunatic ready to kill.**_

Kagome's nose wrinkled from the cinnamon potpourri lingering the air of the women's restroom, she never did fancy the spicy aroma. A pair of fragile hands gripped firmly at her sides, while clouded eyes bore against the faux replica from the mirror. Her raven hair accented into soft curls. Her pale face, coated rich with light make-up. Her body sprayed with thick, fruity perfume that sickened her very nostrils. Kagome wanted to scream, _silent screams_, and crawl back to her isolated alleyway. This thing she was looking at, it wasn't her at all. Hell, not even fucking close!

"_**You're so pathetic." His eyes glinted within the room's darkness, "You make me sick."**_

The puppet strings merely pulled onto her loosely, and she'd humbly obliged without so much as a struggle. Her life was all a façade, a mere charade that would soon be over, because throughout the years she'd grown so tired of it all. Standing up crookedly on both legs, barely gripping the stairway handles, could anyone ever fully live an existence such as hers?

And, to _smile_ along with all that weight on her shoulders. That's considered strong, right?

So why then, at this very moment, Kagome felt so undeniably feeble. As if, the next brutal blow would send her flying towards the edge. Maybe, just maybe, she'd succumb to her selfish desires and finally fall against the cold embrace of Death. The sweet nectar of escape, in which nobody could ever shatter her peaceful solitude. Oh, how she longed for such a sanctuary. A place void of useless crap like Destiny and Fate.

_**The man held the little girl close, his eyes swallowing the very image of her trampled state. He positioned his face downward to her eyelevel and grinned sadistically.**_

"_**I am the hit, you will never see coming…" His voice demeaning, with every drop of word he spoke, "…Kagome."**_

_**He pushed her idly towards the ground, leaving her body to rot against the blood coated floors. **_

Dark lashes cascaded upon her creamy cheeks, as an uninterested frown tugged her lips. Kagome walked out the restroom, her heels clacking with every step.

* * *

- - -

* * *

"You know that I hate to wait." The man across the table stated condescendingly.

Kagome's hands gripped the leather clutch on her lap. God, she was fucking suffocating from this atmosphere. The room smelled strongly of aged wine, while the crystallized chandeliers twinkled faintly a soft pearl light. This dreaded place all too familiar from her childhood memories. Dark recollections she'd tried to bottle up and throw away to an ocean of guilt, but somehow, the soft currents would always bring her back.

Back to the man she despised, her _Father_.

"I'm sorry, Sir." Her voice sounded so small compared to his.

"You are hopeless." He swirled the wine glass from his delicate fingertips, "Such a disrespectful daughter I have."

Gray window-like depths slowly peered up to meet an identical set of eyes, yet somehow, they were much more intense. A look that could literary bring a person down to their knees, reducing them into nothing but a piece of worthless shit. As a child, Kagome remembered looking upon those proverbial stormy puddles and feeling the numbing pain whenever he'd hold her hand. She'd feel her heart shatter into a million shards, every time he'd smile genuinely for no apparent reason. His presence fucking made her sick, to the point of when she wanted to throw-up.

_**A Father's aura, was it supposed this be cold?**_

"Despite the fact, you should feel indebted to me." A malicious grin graced his face, "Do you know how many people would die to be in your place right now?"

'_Die?'_

Her life was no fucking fairytale. It wasn't colored inside the lines with light pastel shades, and it sure was hell not worth living, let alone risking one's life for.

"Yet, here you are looking at me with a scowl on your face."

He laughed under his breath, damn she hated being toyed with.

"It means nothing to me Kagome, run all you like, regardless you'll always come back…even if I have to drag you down with my own two hands." Her father's eyes darkened.

Kagome gripped her clutch tighter.

"Tell me, do you still feel my fingertips pulling against you hair?"

_**What's the use of running away if it really doesn't get you anywhere?**_

_**Or maybe, it's because people tend to have foolish little thoughts about freedom. An unattainable dream that will never truly become a tangible reality...**_

_**A shattered existence, doesn't deserve anything.**_

Her father continued to stare, malignantly, enjoying himself at the moment.

"Do you know what today is?"

Kagome was suddenly brought back to the sordid reality, "Today? Saturday…"

"Stupid little girl." Pearly whites shined against the faint lighting, "Are you really that, _**selfish**_?"

Gray depths that shined dejectedly; selfish eyes that were linked straight towards the bleak past and would never let it go. Yes, perhaps, she was indeed a-good-for-nothing-selfish-little-girl.

"The anniversary of your Mother's death, do you not even remember?" There was slight playfulness to his voice, as if, he wanted her to suffer oh-so painfully as he slowly opened the closed lid.

_**The closed lid of one's past, must never be opened.**_

"Ma..Ma.." Kagome stammered.

The darkened figure continued to stare, it does bring people joy to know that there are others in this world who suffer much more than they do. Once a person can figure out a major flaw, then they'd eventually take control of the puppet strings that Fate and Destiny once held. All the power to subdue, all lies within the past—because once it's set in stone it could never be broken.

_**Pity.**_

"Do you still remember, my, I do wonder?" He took a sip of the bitter drink, "Do you Kagome?"

She looked down against the wooden floorings, feeling suddenly ashamed to look at her Father.

"Yes…" A voice that would always be small compared to his.

_**The past that she always tried to run away from, though it might be deemed impossible, at least she tried.**_

"_**Kagome?" **_

_**A soft spoken woman, such an innocent soul, everything she always wanted to become as an adult.**_

"_**Yes, Mama?"**_

_**The little girl held onto her mother's hands tightly, a light smile blooming within her child-like features. The raven haired woman got down to her knees, sweeping the side bangs that always eluded her daughters beautiful gray depths.**_

"_**You know that, Mama loves you right?"**_

_**She looked at her mother, translucent eyes glimmered with happiness.**_

"_**Of course! And Mama knows that I love her too, right?"**_

_**Kagome's mother held her closely, tightly as if they would soon be separated and never see each other again. Hot tears trickled down towards the little girl's cheek, as a confused expression slowly formed from her face. Her mother had always said many sentimental things to her as a child, but sometimes Kagome wondered if she truly meant every word of it.**_

_**Saying 'I love you', holding hands, sharing moments of laughter…**_

_**Was that really what a mother's bond was made up of?**_

"_**Mama will always be with you, Kagome." **_

_**Hollow, meaningless words can be so easily covered-up by happy faces. Her mother, smiled a lot whenever they'd spend time together. But, her eyes would always be hidden underneath her thick raven bangs.**_

"_**Mama is very proud to have such a sweet little girl."**_

_**Is it really selfish to run away?**_

_**Escape a life that seemed so perfect, from the other side of the white picket fence?**_

_**Freedom came with a price, unfortunately one that cannot be paid with money. But, blood—her mother's blood.**_

"Such a shame that you ended up causing her demise." Her father's tone was slightly louder, "Pushing your Mother against a corner and practically putting the knife in her hands! You were such a spoiled brat."

'_It's not my fault!'_

"Then you'd cry looking at your Mother's blood surrounding her soulless state." That maniacal grin appeared on his face once again, "You didn't even help, did you?"

"_**Mama will always love you Kagome."**_

"You stood there and just stared."

"You held me back…" Kagome said, her voice barely above whisper, "…when I wanted to run, and save her."

Fisted hands angrily banged against the mahogany table, storm-gray eyes darted maliciously straight to Kagome's bare soul. Yes, it had been years since she made her Father livid. Back then she'd always crawl towards the darkest corner of the house, desperately hoping he wouldn't spot her. But a broken glass is just so easy to step on, isn't it? Now, looking at her Father head on, Kagome felt that fear slowly ebb away. Besides, a person who has nothing, in turn, cannot lose anything…

Once she lost her Mother from the gripping embrace of Death, she'd lost every single ounce of power to hold onto anything. But mostly, it was _hope _that had been erased from her conscience. The light at the end of the tunnel, no longer existed. Instead there was only her Father's aura surrounding her shattered remains.

Hiten? She kept the sordid details of her Mother's death from him. It was her sole secret to keep, for her heart to hold onto that scrap of fragile string—so she'd have a purpose…

"Selfish, you truly are selfish!"

Kagome bit her bottom lip, waiting for his hand to collide against her cheek. Even if they were in a restaurant, it still wouldn't stop him. Hell, nothing would stop her Father's rampage, not even if she'd start to spill blood.

"_**Mama is so very proud of her little girl."**_

"Tell me this Kagome?!" He was yelling now and people started to stare, "Why is it that your bond was so easily broken?!"

People always stared, but they never took actions. Stupid, despicable, rotten pieces of shit that wouldn't help another unless they could get something in return. Humankind is truly the lowest among the low.

'_A broken bond?'_

"It's because the love you felt for your Mother was fake, right?!" He was now standing from his seat, pointing at his daughter as he made her the center of attention, "People can't help but cling to others as an act of selfishness, and Kagome, you used your Mother as a crutch for your own self-centered desires!"

'_I didn't!'_

"You pushed her so far down in a rut, that she ultimately made the greatest sacrifice!"

Kagome's chest heaved up and down, up and down, she couldn't take anymore of this. The lid that held back the memories of the past was now slightly opened. Everything came pouring out all at once, that she hardly had enough strength to catch them before it was too late…before it was too late for anyone to witness a small glimpse, and pity her even more.

"Your Mother committed suicide because she couldn't bear being with you anymore!"

"_**Mama will always love you Kagome."**_

"She slit her wrists until she bled to death!"

"_**Mama is so very proud of her little girl."**_

"How does it feel to know that, it's all your damn fault?" His voice quieted down, as he leaned back against his chair once again, "To know that you killed the only person, who will love you unconditionally?"

He took a sip of his red wine.

"I…I…" Kagome stuttered, her eyes still glued to the man in front of her, "…**fucking hate you!**"

The raven haired young woman stood up, all to ready to run away from the harsh realities of life.

"And yet, I am all you have left." The ends of his lips curved up into a smirk, "_**Little Kagome**_."

Her eyes grew bigger, as he recalled the nickname her Mother used to say to her a long time ago. She had to make a getaway quickly, the memories…the dark past…everything slowly came out in the open, and Kagome, she never felt so expose in her entire life. But, running away was just a temporary solution for everything, and it seemed that she'd grow to rely on it far too much.

_Flap your wings, like a caged bird. _

_Try as you might, you'll never get anywhere. _

_When you grow tired, just hum soft melodic lullabies._

_Look up against the majestic sky and imagine…what it'd be like to fly?_

* * *

- - -

* * *

Kagome's heart slowly throbbed in pain, as she continued to run towards an unnamed destination. Hell, anywhere had been better than being in that hellhole with her Father. Pure white snow collided with her open-toed shoes. Her exposed legs numbed in pain, slowing down her pace into a light jog. Why hadn't she realized it sooner? That no matter where she'd end up, things would never be erased. The past was indeed permanent, like the scars on her wrists.

"Déjà vu, eh?"

Gray eyes settled upon a hanyou, just casually sitting against one of the campus's wooden bench.

'_Wait, he's right. We were here, just a few days ago…' _

Ruffled curls bounced against her shoulder and collarbone as Kagome made her way to sit next to Inuyasha, earning herself some much needed rest after just running. Puffs of cool smoke escaped her pink lips, while she continued to catch her breath. Why was it, she was able to sit down next to _him_ without over thinking it anymore? The atmosphere between them, had it been a little lighter now?

"So you offhandedly chose this bench, mind you it's almost midnight, to just sit here for no reason?" Kagome replied, finally regaining her composure, "Huh, _half-breed_?"

A few stars twinkled against the pitch black, cloudless sky. The full moon shined brightly, emanating a trickle of light at the precise spot of where the two college students were sitting. One can say that, it was a picture-perfect scenery.

"I had a reason, _wench_." Inuyasha said bluntly, "Why the fuck would you care?"

Kagome looked upon the black-lit sky, it helped her nerves calm down a bit. Today, at this very moment, she just didn't have the strength to argue with this idiotic half-breed. Not after, well, what just transpired a few minutes ago. Her Father's harsh words still circulated inside her thoughts, and continued to gradually leave a small trail of blood within her heart.

"_**Kagome…I have a secret."**_

She looked at him from the corner of her eye remembering the past few days, and wondering if it actually happened. If, indeed, this hanyou before her made _that_ confession.

"_**I'm a puppet."**_

Kagome closed her eyes, relaxing her body even for just a mere moment. To feel the warmth of solitude collide against her frostbitten skin.

"What about you?" Inuyasha asked, breaking the unerring silence in the air, "Why are you here?"

A hollow smile tugged the girl's lips.

"I'm running away, because I'm so god-damned _**selfish**_."

There was another moment of silence, until Inuyasha replied.

"You and everyone else in this fucking world."

The silver haired hanyou stuffed his clawed fist inside his jean's pockets. Amber puddles that'd usually burn brightly with determination and arrogance, were faintly lit today. As if, a waft of winter breeze were to cause the small kindle to burn out. Kagome's heart started to beat quicker, _since when_? She wondered. When had she adored those unusual amber eyes of his, to the point of seeing them so dejected…_pained her heart_?

"But, I guess…" Inuyasha continued, his eyes looking at a lone flower surrounded by layers of snow, "…it's really not your fault. So, stop blaming yourself for things that happened in the past."

Kagome, just simply, stared at him. How could a person just say that, without so much as a care in the world?

"_**Say something that can make a person feel better? Hah, such an individual doesn't exist."**_

Her heart wasn't numb, and she wasn't particularly getting irritated at him like before. It was more like, a sense of relief. No one had ever said those words to her, let alone, saying a statement without any coating of pity and compassion. It's as if, Kagome was talking to someone who treated her as an equal…someone who could see the very same picture she'd been looking at all along.

'_Someone who understands…' _

"Tell me, _half-breed,_ have you found that person yet?" Kagome asked, still looking his way, "The person you've been waiting for…the person who'd understand everything you went through?"

Inuyasha's body stiffened.

'_Since when, did her voice suddenly sound so sincere?'_

"Yeah, I guess, although it's kind of one-sided."

Kagome's eyes softened, "Well, the type of person you are, I wouldn't blame the girl."

Inuyasha scooted closer, placing his face only a couple of inches away from Kagome.

"How do you know it's a girl?" He asked, that familiar smirk finally emerging from his features.

The raven haired young woman crossed her arms against her chest, "Well, I'm pretty a sure that a _'guy'_ won't have any one-sided feelings towards you dog-boy."

Kagome scooted farther away, as she made a realization—her and Inuyasha, when did the air suddenly become clear of conflictions that they were…able to converse normally? When was it, because now it felt close to the point where they could both almost laugh, and brush the moment off…as if it never happened.

'_A friend?'_

Is that it?

The feeling of holding someone else's hand, so that a person wouldn't fall down as much…

"Yeah, your right though. She's a girl.", Inuyasha said, his sight once again rested upon the lone flower, a dandelion.

Another moment of silence seeped the surroundings.

"Do you want to know her name?" Inuyasha's voice dripped with seriousness, that even Kagome was taken back, never really expecting him to act in such a way.

"No, I don't particularly give a damn."

Inuyasha stood up, all to ready to head back his dorm room. Silver mane swayed against the wind's cool currents.

"Then don't ask me questions, if you don't intend on hearing the whole answer."

With that Inuyasha, continued to walk away, leaving Kagome to be by her lonesome once again. Maybe, she was thinking a bit recklessly. To actually imagine that damned half-breed as a friend…

_**A shattered existence, doesn't deserve anything. **_

* * *

- - -

* * *

The end! (For now)

Phew! This chapter was a rollercoaster ride and a half! Haha, well, hope everyone like it!

I tried to get Inuyasha and Kagome on a closer level, without them actually being buddy-buddy with each other. (Damn I x K fans are starting to get rowdy out there, I just know it. LOL)

Pssst! Review, review! Feedbacks make happy!

Thanks for reading again. Till next time,

_**DayDreams.**_


	12. Obligated

_**Branded**_

I don't own Inuyasha, so please don't sue. (-.-)

Chapter 12- Obligated

Warning: Angst.

* * *

- - -

* * *

DayDreams,

Thanks for the reviews and ENJOY!

I know I'm going to get lots of hate-reviews for this chapter. (Sigh.)

Let me just add, before readers out there get the dying urge to throw pointy objects at me.

This story does have a MAJOR love triangle—Hiten, Kagome, and Inuyasha.

(Runs away, very, very quickly!)

* * *

- - -

* * *

Kagome sat back leaning against the unfamiliar comfort of Hiten's plush leather sofa. Her hands fiddled the material of her denim jeans, feeling suddenly uncertain of herself. Of course, to any other normal—and that's a strong emphasis on the '_normal'_—hell, any other woman would have literary begged to be in her position. But here she was panicky and maybe even a little overwhelmed, though her face would never let it show. The last time she'd seen Hiten was when he gave her an overbearing, heavy rock that now shimmered brilliantly from her (_**right**_) ring finger. Its pumpkin-like orangey tint and platinum band could turn any heads and make a double take to those who knew of its true value.

Kagome sighed.

She was never one who craved for the value of materialistic items and how it played among the different social statuses. If anything, she was the type who held onto memories and treasure them rather than waste precious time earning money to buy '_things'_. Things that could be replaced—things that could be owned by anyone—things that had no sentimental value. Just like the gifts she was showered with as a child to fill the empty spots in her heart soon after the death of her Mother. Then she wondered at the moment, if this was the same case.

Her eyes bore against the ring, twinkling proudly on her fingertips, for some reason Kagome couldn't let go of the hollow tug in her chest. The aching feeling of the darkness that shrouded her fragile heart. Almost instinctively her thoughts drifted towards a half-breed with a set of nonhuman amber eyes. Those same eyes that held no pity for her soul, and those same eyes that'd experience the same pain she'd gone through. Yet somehow, she knew, envy had gripped her heart when she'd take a small peek towards those exotic depths of his—_**Inuyasha**_. Kagome was jealous, plain and simple, the majestic color of gold specks that'd stare at her with anger and sadness at the same time had been one of the most beautiful sights she'd ever seen.

No, not like her. Her eyes would never come close to being revered to as—_majestic_. A dim frown curved the edges of her lips and she thought about the child that stayed secluded in the corner of the room, alone.

"_**It's just like a dirty rag, very fitting for you, don't you think?" His voice sent a terrible wave of tremor that vibrated against her stiffened body, "Dirty, yes I like the sound of that."**_

_**Her eyes collided with his back, standing straight with perfect posture, but still she could picture perfectly the smirk that lingered on his face.**_

"_**But our eyes are identical." She said slowly, her voice coarse and strained.**_

_**A belittling laughter filled every corner of the room and she found herself digging deeper into a ditch that he'd long ago push her in. **_

"_**And that's where you're wrong, you selfish little girl."**_

Hiten came sauntering inside the living room carrying a huge bowl of extra salty popcorn in one hand and two cans of sodas with the other. A grin tugged the edge of his lips, as he saw the woman he loved nestled comfortably in the loveseat that he too would be sitting in a couple of minutes. Kagome turned her head around at the sound of Hiten's footsteps. She scooted to the side as he set the items in his hand at a nearby coffee table.

"What's wrong?" Hiten looked at Kagome from the corner of his eyes, "You look a little dazed, something bothering you?"

Kagome shook her head unable to give a verbal response. Truthfully, she had no idea what to say especially since a certain dog-mutt continued to linger within her thoughts. Out of nowhere she wondered what it would feel like to glide her fingertips against the smooth tresses of his shiny silver hair, and to sniff the husky scent of nature that forever pierced his name-brand clothing. How could someone be so uniquely different and yet ordinary at the same time? She had yet to wonder, but the more she thought the more she got curious into knowing more about _Inuyasha_.

What was it about him that peeked her interest? She contemplated.

"Kagome, did you hear me?"

Chocolate eyes widened as the bubble full of her imaginations burst into the empty air, and she found herself staring into solid auburn-brown. Hiten reached out his hand cradling hers with its rough and manly texture. He looked disappointed rather than confused and that made Kagome nervous—what if he'd figure it out? It wasn't a crime to think about another man even though the person she '_loved'_ sat right beside her. It wasn't, and that's precisely what she told herself over and over. The familiar tug in her heart tightened, and she felt as though the air turned unusually thick.

"Sorry, I kind of blanked out." Kagome formulated a lie, "What did you say?"

The smile on Hiten's lips never quivered, "I said, do you still like your popcorn extra-salty?"

Guilt had hit Kagome like a deer looking at a pair of blinding headlights, of course, how could she be so selfish? Those very same hands that held hers would undoubtedly risk anything to save her life from any harm, even if that meant massive torture or worse—_**death**_. She closed her eyes and laid her head comfortably against the crook of his neck, sighing softly as she pushed away all thoughts of that damned hanyou. Fragile hands squeezed the full-demon in response. Hiten leaned back contently with one arm surrounding Kagome's shoulder, bathing in her addicting scent of jasmine and vanilla. He reached for the remote control and finally settled to watch an old Disney classic; '_Aladdin'_.

"Hey, do you remember?" Hiten whispered against the shell of her ear, finally breaking the vacant silence, "When I used to sneak over your house to watch cartoons?"

Kagome smiled as she heard the laughter within his question, "Yeah, only because you were grounded and I was your only source for a television."

The man beside her snickered and she in turn gave him a not-so-painless slap to the chest with her free hand.

"What's so funny?" Kagome arched an eyebrow.

He gave her a playful grin that she'd not seen since her early childhood days—the very same that made her eyes soften and believe anything that'd come out of his mouth. "Oh nothing, was that what I told you back then?" The warm embrace that encircled her tightened leaving her to snuggle closer against the cotton material of his white-tee.

"Was that a lie?" A flush of pale pink crept up her cheeks and she suddenly had the urge to touch Hiten's toned chest again. The immature boy who'd harass for her attention had grown up to be a man; a strong and devilishly handsome man. Kagome gulped down the lump in her throat. Never in her life had she thought of things like these, why the hell was everything hitting her at full force?

"Yeah." Hiten stated frankly. He waited a few more seconds for another hit to collide his chest but when he received none he continued saying, "That was the only way."

Now she was even more confused, "Only way?" Her voice echoed, "For what?"

He grinned inching his lips closer to hers, "Come on Kagome, you already know the answer to that." His hot breath trickled smoothly against her vulnerable skin, causing her body to tingle all over. The hollow kisses that he gave her, she wondered, if she pretended enough could she make-believe that they held even the smallest meaning of affection? Pure affection?

Kagome bit her bottom lip and responded, "I thought it brought you amusement to see me so…" She tried to conjure up the perfect word, "_Stressed_."

The youkai's eyes squinted as a 'pfft' sound rolled off his tongue. "Wow, was I really that mean to you?" He shifted his position by leaning his feet up the coffee table. "Actually I'd figure then you'd never invite me over, no matter how close we could've gotten." Even for just a second, Kagome saw Hiten's eyes glaze over the remnants of the past—and that in turn made her think of happier days. Truthfully, the kind of '_truth'_ that burn to touch, she was glad to invite him inside the sickening darkness she called a—_**home**_.

"So you were never really grounded?" Kagome heard the soothing thumps of Hiten pulse; making her body fall into another level of tranquility, "Fucking liar." She murmured under her breath.

"No! The funny thing was, I _really_ was grounded." He confessed feeling suddenly offended of being called a liar, "I remember after I got home from track and field practice, Mom wanted me to clean my room but I didn't."

"What a delinquent." Kagome stated sarcastically.

Hiten pulled the woman beside him closer almost to the point when their body heat itched against one another's touch. "Make fun of me all you want, I did what I had to do." His smile died down to an alluring smirk, "Some things were _far_ more important than doing menial house chores."

Right then and there, the blood-hungry full demon part of him beckoned to strip down the female bare and take her into places only his '_lower_-_regions'_ could. Crimson red flashed from those once auburn-brown depths, signaling an oncoming headache in the near future. Hiten pushed the rabid thoughts aside. Only focusing on the beautiful woman by his side nestled peacefully within his protective embrace. He could never subdue her into doing anything against her will. He sighed softly, as he recalled the promise he made for himself years ago.

"_**I'm going to protect you whether you like it or not, alright?"**_

_**The girl looked at him with an uninterested stare, "Why bother?"**_

_**He grabbed her hand and tried to make a gallant superhero face, "Because…"**_

"_**Because?" She asked irritably trying to free herself from his vice-like hold, "What the hell? Let me go, doofus!"**_

_**The boy could only grin sheepishly at her 'cute' actions. "Because I'm your friend and that's what friends do for each other..." He whispered to himself as he continued to gaze at those beautiful puddles of chocolate brown.**_

Kagome stayed still feeling mentally aware of Hiten's youkai spirit —his other half—his other much darker and cruel half—like the other side of a coin. He'd transform in front of her once before, as a child, all she could do was stare impassively and imagine what it was like to lose control like he could. To actually be given the chance to release every pent-up frustration in one full moment of clarity. She often wished to have the same strong will as he had, but deep inside her heart lingered something else. Yes, a _something_ that would always elude her way into breaking the shell that she'd isolated herself in. The blood that flows within her veins was the same as the ones that flowed within her Father's. No matter how many times she could've let anger take over, facts were still facts—her Father would always be with her…_**no matter what**_.

Hiten recognized the absent gaze in Kagome's brownish-gray eyes, "When I'm here, I don't even want you thinking about _him_." His voice remained stable but behind it held a much more dark intent. "I won't let him lay a finger on you Kagome. Not ever again." His chest rumbled to almost an inaudible growl, as his grip tightened with each threatening statement. Demonic blood curdled with fury that it brought him so fucking close to his limit point.

Of course, their childhood had not always been a pleasant one. But there's a saying that went: 'The darkest moments of one's past can strengthen the foundations for one's future.'

"_**You bastard!" **_

_**The boy's breathing was ragged and his body burned with so much pain that it surprised him knowing that he was still able to stand. His left arm dangled at his side, limped, aiding him next to nothing. Until now he hadn't known what it felt like to become enraged at this level. He made another attempt to lunge a punch using the last amount of strength he could muster. The goal had been to hit the stomach. Easy enough for his height and beneficial that it was a major organ in the body. **_

_**Just one hit. **_

_**That was all he needed to prove himself. **_

_**He laughed on the inside, void of any emotions. Hah, to prove himself for a girl that'd long ago fainted behind him. All because he was too weak to defend the one person who mattered most in his life. A scent of disgusting metal scraped his nose—**__**blood**__**, he'd always hated that stench—but now it was coming from her and his body couldn't take much more…it slowly pushed him over the edge…**_

_**He was so god-damned **__**useless**__**. **_

_**And for that, he'd **__**broken**__** his promise.**_

_**His one and only promise.**_

"_**Just who do you think you're tampering with little boy?" The man's delicate voice sent daggers against his skin as he caught the kid by the neck, "Do you hate me?" He asked condescendingly. **_

Kagome blinked back the memories that raced around her head, wanting so desperately to tear herself away from the bits and pieces of the past. The sharp metal knife that glide against her supple skin—the blood that would never cease to drip down her forearm—the scars that would never seem fade. Why was it so much easier to remember appalling memories? What about the ones that concerned her Mother? Slowly with each passing day, Kagome finds herself pushing behind the face and warm hands she first held on to. What would she do then when everything fled her mind, and all that was left was her Father?—would she fall deeper into the darkness? Or maybe, she'd just act like a puppet bare of any emotions. That would certainly make everything much easier, to be a cold and hollow piece of nothing.

"_**I have a secret." **_

Hiten placed his fingertips at the nape of her neck, tilting her view to see only him, while his other hand rested on the curves of her ribs. He wanted nothing but to graze his aching lips against hers. To set Kagome free from the darkness that her Father brutally tainted her with. He longed to touch the little girl he first fell in love with years ago. The little girl unsheathed from the world's ugliness—the little girl who'd cry in his arms every sleepless night.

"Kagome, if you don't stop me now…" The youkai's voice was needy, "I'm going to kiss you."

He knew the hold on his control would be limited, and that soon or later it'd just end up in another emotionless kiss on his part. Hiten's heart dropped at the thought, instead he pushed back the lustful cravings of his inner demon and continued to stare at the woman in his arms. Kagome's eyes shifted left and right, cursing the half-demon in her mind for her unwillingness to give a straight answer. It'd been his fault time after time, but then again, she was partly to blame. Her hands hesitated to let go of the memories they'd share together, of midnight skies and silver stars hovering above, of his painful past that dared her to take a closer look, of the heart-warming-first-stolen kiss in his bedroom. Inuyasha had plagued her mind night after restless night.

"_**I'm a puppet." **_

Kagome's heart tightened at the sound of Inuyasha's voice days ago. Before she knew it, Hiten had already placed his mouth atop of hers, grazing his fangs softly against her inner lips. The warmth from his rough hands leaked all over her body causing her to wither underneath his protective hold. Inside, deep within herself that she tried to ignore, Kagome pretended that those lips belonged to a certain dog-mutt and it was _his_ claws that rubbed against her thin tanktop. She responded back, opening her mouth to deepened the kiss, Hiten didn't even have to think twice. He pushed his tongue hastily tasting the sweet honey coating of her kisses, but that only served to gratify a meager part of his hunger.

The hands that lay on her ribs, now moved upward and cupped her jaw, trailing a blaze of fire within her pearly skin. Kagome's pulse quickened as she placed her palms against Hiten's chest, feeling the murmured thumps of his own heartbeat. His musk hadn't been quite the same as the hanyou in her mind, but more like an expensive cologne that irritated her nostrils. Delicate fingertips moved downward brushing against the toned six-pack abs that only came naturally to demons. A low growl vibrated into the kiss, as Hiten found himself slowly losing the very control he desperately tried to maintain. He could've done so many fucking things to Kagome—so many fucking physical, erotic things to break the barrier shielding her heart.

But found so, he just couldn't.

"Kagome." His breathing was shallow almost ragged, as he pulled away from the intensifying kiss, "If we don't stop…" He could feel the demon within becoming angrier by the minute. It only craved the flesh of young women and this particular brunette had only satisfied the tip of the iceberg. "I'm not going to be responsible…" His arousal tugged hard and ached every muscle in his body, "…for whatever happens next."

Hiten found it tough to look away from Kagome's bruised and swollen lips, if anything it only fueled him to shatter the little self-restraint he had left.

"I'm sorry." That was the last thing he wanted for her to say, especially just after what occurred, "I know what happens when you get pushed too far." Kagome looked into his auburn-brown depths and instantly her hopes fell just seeing that they weren't a brilliant hue of amber.

The pads of Hiten's warm fingertips glided across Kagome's cheeks, all the while awakening some goosebumps on her arms. Chocolaty brown eyes slowly fluttered downward. Knowing that she had to get away long enough to catch her breath, only seemed to make her fall deeper into the arms of darkness. Everything around them happened too quickly and still there lingered another crack in her, already fragile, heart. Remorse weighed heavily on her conscience.

How could she just make-believe that kiss, fucking, pretending _Inuyasha_ had been the one who'd cause her to react in such a way?

To make her toes curl and hands sweat?

_**Was she sinking too low, not even realizing it?**_

"I need to use the bathroom." Kagome asked, oh so, suddenly, "Where is it?"

A dim frown tugged Hiten's lips as the woman next to him tore their embrace, "Second floor, all the way to your right." He'd already missed her warmth and she didn't even leave yet.

Kagome walked out the living room, but not before giving him half a smile and a wave goodbye.

* * *

- - -

* * *

The cold water felt refreshing against Kagome's heated skin. Although a flush of pale pink still stayed on her cheeks, she decided it was because she was still thinking of that damned dog-mutt. Clenched fist settled at her side, as she continued to walk down an endless hallway of family portraits and Italian carpet. Eyes captivated, Kagome stopped a couple feet away from a life-size painting rimmed with pale ivory. The woman in the picture had glossy, straight midnight black hair that seemed to be endless. She wanted to touch it, but something inside motioned to cease her actions, the painting looked too delicate against her fingertips.

"She's beautiful, huh?"

Kagome didn't even need to turn around to recognize who the voice had belonged to. The tender mix with rugged masculinity of Inuyasha Yoshiri's arrogant tone had been easy enough to memorize. Or maybe, it was because she often found herself perched in that same wooden bench with him every other weekend. Deep brown eyes continued to gaze at the woman in painting, though truthfully, it'd really wanted to gaze against those inhuman depths of his. To swim bare in a sea of majestic gold.

"Yeah, who is _she_?" Kagome tried to keep her voice as impassive as possible. Not that she'd been excited to just be near and actually talk to Inuyasha outside of their usual meeting spot. Hell, no. There was one thing that she'd finally accept about their steadily growing relationship however—the atmosphere was much lighter and she found it very…_'refreshingly inviting'_.

The next words that came out of Inuyasha's mouth pained like opening the lid he'd long ago close tightly, "My mom." The words were heavy and thick like the rusted chains around his heart.

"Oh." She whispered into the nothingness of the cool air.

Just hearing his response caused her thoughts to drift to her dead Mother, and picture the crimson blood that forever tainted her hands. The tear stained cheeks and her Father standing behind her—came rushing back all at once, she almost lost her balance. Kagome tried to hold it back inside a shell that surrounded her existence, but at the same time isolated her.

"I hate her."

She finally turned around, only to find him looking downward against the ground. "Why?" It was by no means trying to make him feel better, but it was a lot easier to talk about things rather than hold it inside. Though Kagome should've been the last person to ever think that, it still…upset her heart to see him so dejected and amiss. He was much better suited as an egotistical fool rather than anything else. Just the thought caused her to clench her fists tighter, "She looks very _innocent_."

"Hah, and you don't call me a fucking half-breed every damned second!" the retort had been dry like the first day they met, "She's a fucking devil in disguise, no fucking heart! All she cares about is my Father!" When their eyes eventually collided it wasn't what she'd hope to see. There had been a tinge of red and his pupils were a dilated cobalt blue. The cold remarks continued to spill, "How could a mother leave her child to fend for himself? Fucking, let him grow up without even as much as taking a quick glance to know that he'd been okay?"

Kagome glanced at the painting and then to man adjacent to her, "Is she dead?"

"_**What is it now, damn it, do you always have something to say?!" the woman yelled, as she struggled to hold the heavy briefcase and mug of coffee in her hands. Her once beautiful midnight blue eyes were now bloodshot, obviously from lack of sleep, but taking the stresses out on her three year old son would always bring her pleasure.**_

_**He'd never remember events like these because he was too young, the woman thought selfishly. **_

_**The little boy shut his mouth tight and just shook his head. He wanted to cry, mercilessly, at that moment but figured she'd never deserve such gratification. If he was to show his raw emotions, it would be toward someone who cared enough about him as a human being—half breed or not.**_

"_**What? Now, you've got nothing to fucking say?!"**_

_**The woman raised her hand, signaling that he was about to get smacked upside his head. The little boy waited for the inevitable, shaking physically and emotionally, as his mother continued to break him from the inside out. Cold amber eyes stared at the ground absentmindedly—the ground he often found himself being dragged on.**_

"_**You're a fucking nuisance, you hear me?!"**_

_**The first hit had always been the one that hurt the most and after that the rest just felt numb against his heart.**_

"No." Inuyasha answered without any hesitation.

Kagome turned her back towards the hanyou, and mentally reminded herself of Hiten who'd probably wonder what was taking her so long. But that didn't stop her heart from aching to stay in that spot for just a couple of minutes longer. She was all too well aware of the dark shadows that clouded his sight—it had been the same when she lost control and reminisced about the past. The broken shards of glass that would never to fail to leave her alone beside the dirty alleyway, battling within herself.

"You're lucky." She could almost hear the sadistic snarl that vibrated from his chest, "_My Mother's dead_…" with that said Kagome turned the corner and headed for the wooden stairway.

He could feel it, even his youkai spirit could sense it.

Kagome's voice encircled him like a sheer dark blanket.

_Regret._

_Anger_.

And maybe even, _Sadness_.

But, not **Pity**.

Inuyasha smiled to himself as he watched Kagome's retreating figure. The next time they met he would defiantly have to thank her, though at the moment he had no idea why. Right now all he knew was that his shoulders weighed incredibly light and his heart felt a little warmer.

* * *

- - -

* * *

_**End of Chapter**_

**Author's Note:**

Yes! I finally updated! XD It's been like way over a month and I apologize. That's why I made this chapter extra long. I've been getting kind of lazy with the summer being here and all. Don't worry because I love this story too much to just leave you guys out there hanging.

I know this chapter was heavily on Hiten x Kagome, but I did put Inuyasha at the end fearing you guys might hate me (LOL).

But I do have a question: Does anyone out there have the slight want for Hiten to be with Kagome? Or even, feel sorry that his relationship with Kagome is sometimes one-sided?

Or is I just me? (Meh.)

Well thanks for reading and please review! XD

_DayDreams._




	13. This is Me

_**Branded**_

I don't own Inuyasha, so please don't sue. (-.-)

Chapter 13- This is Me.

Warning: Angst.

* * *

- - -

* * *

_**DayDreams**_,

I'm glad readers out there are enjoying this story! (Yay, lots of reviews last chapter.)

Sadly, the love triangle is still going strong.

Although I found it funny that you guys only cared for about a millisecond towards Hiten's situation, and then BLAH! All of a sudden it's all Inuyasha and Kagome (ALL THE WAY!)

Aw well, what can you do?

I still feel bad for the damn guy, but maybe that's just me. (Meh.)

Hope you guys like the update! XD

* * *

- - -

* * *

Kagome walked slowly, ignoring numerous glares coming from a group of Tokyo-U students, as she passed. Pitiful human beings who tagged along with others fearing to escape a life of ignorant bliss and popularity, fearing to be different against the cold face of reality. _Spineless, snakes in the grass_. Impassive eyes stared momentarily following a pair of amber depths that stare into her soul, the very same that'd take her back underneath the starry skies and winter nights. Beside the wooden bench sat Inuyasha—an arrogant, egotistical hanyou she detested at first glance, only because she could sense the **same **pain rippling behind those exotic eyes of his. She could feel him loosing an internal battle that, she too, was still fighting every waking moment. She saw the black and blue bruises he tried to cover up with fake friends and emotions. That by looking at him now, Kagome knew everything he did and say had all been a front.

And, for some reason, she had the dying urge to take a hold of his shoulders and say—everything would be alright.

She saw the dingy alleyway and the little girl that sat hugging her legs. She thought about destiny. If it could've changed the past, if in some strange turn of events Inuyasha had been the one to be there for her instead of Hiten. Then, well, what kind of relationship would they have? Kagome blinked, shadowing long lashes against her pallid cheeks. She thought about how, as a person, she acted differently around him and emotions that would usually be hidden underneath a seal-proof lid, were as clear as day every time they were together—_alone_.

She wanted Inuyasha to realize that her cold attitude had nothing to do with him anymore, but instead, she was angry with herself for being such a selfish coward. That admitting the cold, hard truth had been bugging her time after time to spill her childhood, her Mother, every damned memory locked within her aching heart. She wanted him to realize that whatever it was that he was going through, that well, she was going to be there and listen quietly.

_**Even with a blank expression,**_

She needed him to fucking understand that inside she was bleeding as badly as he was—if not, worse. Kagome swallowed the lump in her throat and gripped the strap of her messenger bag harder. Inuyasha's eyes resembled a delicately stained glass that would regrettably shatter from her touch. It reflected her anguish, fucking everything she tried to push away and isolate herself from. Looking at him, Kagome saw herself as vulnerable as an open book.

_**He looked at her, and she looked back at him. Fear ripped her insides because within his eyes she saw nothing but spite.**_

_**His fingertips laced around her neck, "I told you not to disobey." She was suffocating. "I told you to do a simple task." **_

_**The darkened figure took a step closer, his face only inches away from hers, "And, I told you never to fucking run away from me." His body heat crawled against her pale skin and she shuddered with terror.**_

_**She tried not to look scared.**_

_**Kagome kept her expression as blank as possible, "I'm sorry."**_

"Legs got caught in something?" A shrill voice halted Kagome's thoughts. She diverted her sight, landing on a woman she had an all-too familiar hatred towards. Not only because of her nasty behavior but also because she looked almost identical to her, it fucking made Kagome sick on the inside. "Move it, freshman!"

Inuyasha straightened from his leaning position and took a quick a glance at Kagome, "Shut up, Kikyo. Damn-it. Isn't it too fucking early for you to annoy me?" For a moment there he really did want to smile and make-believe they were alone underneath the pale moonlight. He brushed the thoughts aside, and instead, made his way towards the gymnasium.

Kikyo had a surprise look on her face as she watched Inuyasha's retreating figure, "Wait, what?" She picked up her Armani tote from the ground and proceeded to chase after him, "Inuyasha, don't tell me you're actually defending that **loner**! Hey, I said wait!"

Kagome stood still, peaking up against the bright sunlight that seemed to disappear the past few days. The gray clouds were nowhere to be found, and it almost refreshed her senses to hear the birds chirp and smell the warm spring winds. It was the kind of atmosphere, Kagome dreamt about running openly from the puppet strings that eluded her path and forced her to suffocate within her Father's embrace. Escape from every damned thing and never return, she had to laugh at the childish thought, because in reality it had all been a pathetic excuse to solve her life's problems.

There were no loopholes.

It was as simple as that.

"A loner?" Kagome echoed, "Is that what I am?"

A bitter smile crept up the edges of her lips, someone who's so utterly repulsive and has no place anywhere in this retched world. With one last glance, Kagome stared at the silver mane that danced vivaciously like a wild animal. Then she wondered at that moment, if Inuyasha's cage had been harder to maintain—if the beast inside of him scratched underneath his skin every waking hour, if it was angered by his tolerance. Angered, because he tried to pretend to live contently in a world he would never belong in. Everyone knew half-breeds were one of the most disgusting, if not the worst, interbreeds.

"Maybe you and I," Kagome whispered, her hands clenched tightly into a fist, "Are one and the same…"

She quickly turned around and walked the opposite direction, as cool gray eyes stared into the distance. Running away and cutting herself had always been easy but trying to face the cold, hard reality was another story. Deep inside, she wanted to push him aside like everything else in her life, but the more she took a closer look—the more she delved deeper into a person she'd never figure as fascinating as Inuyasha Yoshiri.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Professor Myouga, head-coach of Tokyo U's famous Track and Field team, blew his whistle and raised the portable timer into the air in one swift motion. "Time!" The short statured man with unusually round, bug-like eyes wobbled towards Inuyasha's direction, "Not bad, almost beat the damn record." He tossed a face towel his way, "You're not practicing."

"Shut it, I'm not in the mood for another one of your fucking lectures old man." Inuyasha muttered while wiping a thin film of sweat from his forehead, "I'm cutting it early today."

Myouga finished scribbling something on his clipboard and looked at Inuyasha from the corner of his eye, "Oh, well on your way out tell Higurashi she's up to sprint." He sighed, "That girl has great potential but she never tries to exceed her limits, it's a shame really."

Hazy eyes gazed into the past, "Well, when a person finally figures out that there's nowhere else to run, they just stop trying altogether." Inuyasha whispered, redirecting his view down at the ground where his gym bag laid still, "Yeah, whatever I'll get that wench for you."

Myouga's mouth opened to respond, "Why haven't _you_ stopped trying yet?" He walked closer to where Inuyasha stood, tapping his back sympathetically. "Well I guess you've got more steam to lose than that girl, but still…"

"Didn't I tell you to shut it?" Inuyasha replied, cutting Myouga at mid-sentence, "You may be my godfather, but you still don't shit about my family. Hell, you don't know what kind of life I've lived." He could feel his demonic blood boiling crimson red from pure hatred, from fucking pitiful words of concern that never seemed to end. "So don't come at my neck to stop doing whatever or acting whatever, I do what I have to do to survive in this fucking hellhole. Alright?!"

"Inuyasha, I'm not insinuating anything. But I do know time's slowly ticking and soon you're going to have to face reality." Myouga sighed again, but this time with a depressed frown—the kind that made Inuyasha want to unleash every pent-up frustration from behind the cage, behind the sidelines where no one ever paid any attention to the _**real**_ him. His sad, little gray world. "Your father owns a multi-billion corporation that's known throughout Japan, hell even the world."

"So, what's your fucking point?"

"All I'm saying is he really wants you to be a part of the family business, overlook the corporate office or travel overseas, meet new people and expand your horizons." He saw Inuyasha's body tense almost immediately, "Your father just wants to lead you to the right path, he's concerned that you're taking college too recklessly and that somewhere along the way…you might end up at a dead-end."

A bitter laugh escaped the half-demon's mouth, "He has no right to be concerned, that man lost all his privileges as a father a long time ago. And if you want to get down to it, fucking both of my parents are Grade A screw-ups." Inuyasha tossed the gym bag behind his back and began to walk away, "I've lived my life supporting myself ever since I could remember, so you can tell that fucking dickhead that I won't have anything to do with that damned company, or being his son."

"Inuyasha, you don't mean that…" Pitch black eyes started solemnly. He remembered fifteen years ago, the little boy who held his hands—the little boy who walked openly with cuts and bruises—the little boy who begged silently for help. Myouga saw him again as he walked away, this time more broken and astray, this time facing the truth and was slowly suffocating from it all.

He saw Inuyasha, still to this day, beg for help.

And still to this day, he refused to lend a helping hand.

_**He heard someone laugh.**_

"_**As if I'd feel sorry for that piece of shit! He can go play dead for all I care."**_

_**He stared at the group of people who'd throw garbage at him with guiltless pleasure. He saw many eyes that glimmered with murder and malice. There he stood painfully still, stuck in the corner of a dead-end street.**_

_**Then he heard one of the guys say, "You're fucking loaded right?" He gulped a heavy lump from his throat and nodded silently, "Must be damn nice to have your cake and eat it too, while average Joes like me have work hard to survive in life!" **_

_**He felt the cool brush of a stainless steel knife on the nape of his neck, as he tried to fight back the dark intents of his demonic half—straining agonizingly from the binding rope that burned his wrists, and the salty handkerchief around his mouth. **_

_**He wanted to die because he knew no one would help him.**_

"_**We're trying to think of a ransom amount, you think five-mil is enough for your sorry-ass?"**_

_**This time he heard all of them laugh, a degrading laugh.**_

"_**Nah higher idiot!" He tried to close his eyes and fall deeper into the cold, mind numbing darkness. "He's the fucking son of Inu-Taisho!"**_

_**When everything is black, you can pretend nothing's happening at all…**_

* * *

- - -

* * *

"You do know that people can see us, don't you?" Kagome stared at him for a moment, analyzing whatever it was going on inside that idiot head of his. She pointed up towards the cloudless sky, "The sun's still out pea-brain."

"Thanks, as if I already didn't know." The comment had been sarcastic.

Inuyasha planted both elbows above his knees, holding his chin in a lazy fashion. Today, the weather really did calm his mind from his just-recent spat with Myouga, and it didn't hurt either that the only person he could be himself with was sitting right in arm's length away. Yeah, just for a minute, he could experience what it felt like to be detached from the puppet strings that held him _painfully still_. He could see the world from a different perspective, and maybe it was all in his imagination, but, in broad daylight Kagome looked more beautiful. And maybe at the end of the day, he could only pretend about giving her a soft goodbye kiss on the lips.

Just for a minute, he could be a normal person…

"Aren't you worried?" Her eyes didn't meet his, "Plenty of people might see you with me."

'_Me, loner Me…' _

"Is that the best you've got" A playful smirk settled on the half-demon's lips, "If you want me to leave, you're going to have to think of a much better excuse _wench_."

Kagome crossed her arms, slightly irritated by his tone, but mostly she was relieved to hear his usual monotonous, ignorant self. Squinting from the bright sunlight, she wondered inwardly what had caused him to sit next to her out on the open, what had caused those amber pools to shimmer with sadness. Kagome kept everything in and just sighed her frustrations out, because something inside her wanted to ask, but at the same time something else motioned her to stop. It was none of her business. But damn-it, she wanted to fucking know!

"If you've got something to say, then say it already."

She saw his ears twitch and immediately knew he was slowly getting annoyed, "What're you talking about?" Kagome's cheeks blushed pink as she recognized how quickly and high-pitched her answer came out. Out of embarrassment, she made a dash to snatch her things and walk away before Inuyasha could even ask what had gotten into her.

"Hold on."

With demonic speed, Inuyasha rushed to grab her by the shoulder. And at that moment he realized just how fragile Kagome Higurashi actually was, how those shoulders must've been struggling to keep everything intact. Those shoulders, he knew, that were so tired and weighed down by the dark memories he saw ripple beneath her eyes.

"_**You're lucky, my Mother's dead…"**_

"Wait did I miss something?"

"Look, I don't care alright?" She tried not to stare, but she knew those golden eyes were begging for her to take a small glimpse. Kagome bit her tongue out of anger, "Be fucked up, mad, or whatever. Just leave out of this, now let me go!"

"No." He gripped harder, "Not unless you tell me what's up!"

"I said let me go!"

Kagome gulped, "Don't make me have too…" Not now, she couldn't look into those eyes that made her feel emotions she'd long ago try to hide under the lid. She couldn't look at the _**real**_ Inuyasha and just run away, because truthfully her heart wouldn't be able to take it.

"No you don't, do you?" He pulled her into the closed part of the sidewalk, "Just tell me you don't want me to let you go, and I won't."

Silence seeped their surroundings and that had been more than enough of an answer for Inuyasha. He wanted to hug her at the moment—he wanted to sweep away every fear and anguish locked within her brittle heart—and maybe it was out of selfishness, but, he wanted to see Kagome smile genuinely just for him. He saw her eyes move side-to-side, obviously unsure if what to say next and all he could so was smile sheepishly at the woman beside him.

"If you're not going to ask then I'll just answer you." He retracted his hand and placed it inside one of his jean's pockets, "I got into an argument, family business and shit, so I'm still a little bit heated. That's probably why I look out of it right now." He slumped his shoulders and continued to walk straight as Kagome did the same.

"I'm assuming your family sucks as much as mine?" Kagome slowly eased into the conversation, but at the same time she tried not to sound like she'd actually want to converse with him in public. There were circumstances she had to keep in mind. If Hiten just happened to pop out of nowhere, then what the hell would her excuse be?

"Depends." She could almost hear the sadistic tone in his voice, "Mine might even be worse than yours."

"Yeah right. The day I find someone worse than my Father, is that day I'd actually stop cutting--" Kagome's heart sped up at the thought of almost finishing the sentence. She shook her head and tried to formulate a lie, "Stop cutting back on…"

Amber eyes started at her, "What?"

"Nothing, just forget I even said anything." Kagome held her wrists against her chest, suddenly feeling conscious of the scars that crisscrossed her arms. Thankfully she wore a long sleeved t-shirt, because the last thing she wanted was for a certain dog-mutt to start asking random questions she had no real answers to.

Inuyasha shrugged, deciding that forcing the truth out would've been a bad idea.

"Your dad too, huh?" His hands clenched tightly from underneath his jeans, "My old man's the same. He expects a lot out of me, but he never stops for a second just to see how much everything has already fallen apart. He wants me to join the family business now, but where the hell was he when I really needed him? Huh?" Inuyasha took a deep breath and pushed his inner demon back, "Fuck, I can't even remember the last time I've talked to him, the last time he actually called me his _son_…"

"You miss him don't you?" Kagome's voice stayed low, as if she feared others would overhear their conversation.

_**Why would that make her mad?**_

"You'd think so wouldn't you?" Inuyasha sighed as he looked up towards the blue-sunlit sky, "But no, if we were to pass him by now…then he'd just be another person walking in the middle of the sidewalk. That's really sad, isn't it?"

Kagome felt a wisp of air pass her by, "No, because if I'd disagree then I'd be lying to myself, and that's the worst kind of lie." She turned her head to look at him and her stomach automatically twisted in knots as he saw the raw intensity in his eyes, "I hate my Father too, he's very…blatant, about everything."

Inuyasha felt the heavy grief coming from her voice and all he could was walk beside her unable to give any kind of support. "So in simpler terms, he's a fucking asshole."

She tried not to snicker at his shrewd remark, instead she bit her bottom lip to keep the laughter from surfacing. The next thing she knew Inuyasha was tapping her back, playfully, with a sexy smirk etched on his face. At that moment, Kagome would've never thought for the day to get even better until he said, "And you know what Kagome? When things really lighten up and you feel as though you might _actually_ laugh, you know what?"

"What?" She whispered.

"Then you'll just…" Inuyasha's smirk grew wider and at that second he would've wanted nothing more than a small kiss on the lips. For his silly pretends and wishful thinking's to become a reality, "…laugh, just plain laugh, with no strings attached."

_**Why was she nervous? **_

_**Because every time she tried to escape he'd always block her path, her fucking freedom.**_

_**His eyes looked at her in dead silence, "You were born in order to continue my legacy…"**_

_**The little girl held the bow with perfect posture and retracted the arrow, aiming at the stuffed dummy meters away. **_

_**"Yes sir."**_

_**He stood behind her, eyeing her bruises and scars and wounds, all the while smiling maliciously at his daughter. "For you to deny such a wonderful life would be selfish, correct?"**_

_**Gray eyes kindled a small fire, "Yes sir."**_

_**While his burned with such intensity able to incinerate everything in his path, "And although you don't deserve any of this, it's your birthright to lead everyone as a strong leader should."**_

_**She pretended that the dummy was actually her Father, "Yes sir." **_

And at that moment,

Kagome smiled in front of the man she so secretly respected deep within her heart.

At that moment,

Inuyasha's hand encircled around her shoulders, but this time it didn't feel weighed down by misery and burden.

This time, he saw the _**real**_ Kagome.

And,

This time he dipped his body down to give her a hug, and what had amazed him the most was that Kagome hugged him right back. Although it was a light feathery touch, nonetheless, it was still a hug.

"Thank-you, _Inuyasha_."

* * *

- - -

**_End of Chapter_**

- - -

* * *

OMG! Inuyasha and Kagome fans are gotta be happy/ecstatic with this chapter.

It's usually a pretty depressing theme, so I tried to make it a little bit happier at the end.

And yay! Readers are probably like, "KAGOME FINALLY CALLED INUYASHA BY HIS REAL NAME!"

Haha, yeah.

Oh and yes, Inuyasha and Kagome are getting a bit closer that they're able to talk about family matters and their emotions.

Thanks for reading! Loyal readers you guys are the bestest(est) XD !

Review please! (LOL)

_**DayDreams**_


	14. Intangible Promises

_**Branded**_

I don't own Inuyasha, so please don't sue. (-.-)

Chapter 14- Intangible Promises

Warning: Angst.

* * *

- - -

* * *

_**DayDreams**_

(Doesn't have much to say, but hopes you enjoy the update XD)

* * *

- - -

* * *

Maybe it was the atmosphere that made Kagome uneasy, though her face would never let it show, but she just couldn't let go of the fact that something seemed amiss. Underneath the dazzling shine of a crystal chandelier, sat her and Hiten inside one of the most luxurious restaurant in all of Tokyo—with a balcony view to boot. Everything felt romantic. It had a candlelight dinner for two feel, with the exception of all the snobby drags who'd laugh false-heartedly about their money and status.

For Kagome, it felt as though she was suffocating—slowly, painfully.

"This is nice." Kagome lied, "Something to take the mind off of the upcoming finals week."

She swiveled her fork around the half eaten dessert plate. For goodness sakes the damned thing was smothered with chocolate syrup and caramel, it felt sickening just to take a bite. Nonetheless, Kagome squared her shoulders and held her chin up as she pretended to enjoy the night. Hiten looked at her with an inexplicable expression in his eyes, and although he didn't say anything—that had been enough for her to understand.

Understand that he _knew_—something was changing…something they both couldn't control until it'd been too late…

"Yeah, it is."

Kagome watched as the man across from her motion the waiter for the bill, with an unsettling guilt slowly forming in her throat. Sure, she and Hiten had been best friends since their early childhood days, but _that _child she remembered with innocent eyes had also matured, changed into the man she saw before her tonight. Hiten gave the waiter his visa card, and then titled his face towards her once again.

Hands cupped he asked, "Are you okay, Kagome?"

"Yeah, I told you already, this is nice." Kagome stared into bold, bright red-auburn, as the hands settled on her lap clenched tightly—revealing a perfect dent from her knuckles.

For some reason, she found it hard to breathe, to function correctly in front of the man who'd stare with alert eyes. Kagome sighed heavily, remembering that this place had the same mind-numbing, heart-clenching atmosphere she used to go to with her Father. The dark memories swirled inside her mind, as faded pictures appeared out of thin air—her face, her Father's face, the extravagant dinner for two. That was her childhood, if one can even call it such.

"You look pale, is all." There was a frown forming from his perfect face now, and Kagome could only feel the guilt in her throat beginning to choke her to darkness. "Do you want me to take you to back?"

"If you don't mind…", Kagome sat painfully still waiting for his response, gazing as his eyes shut tightly while a worried wrinkle surfaced from his forehead—her hand still clenched from under the expensive silken table cloth.

The night felt cold against her pale skin. The night, that also, stayed secure around them both threatened sadistically from behind the deep-brown tints of her eyes. Outside it had been much too dark, the kind of untainted black inside a nightmare you try to run away from. What had become of the beautiful stars and pale moonlight she'd see whenever Inuyasha was by her side? Sitting there at that familiar wooden bench, unscathed from the world's gripping embrace—from the blood around her body—had she really missed it _all_ that much?

Kagome's gaze fell to the floor, as her heart did.

The simplest things in life, the things Hiten wouldn't think twice about mentioning—the things money could never provide for her. They all revolved around that half-breed and his molten gold eyes that'd stare at her comfortingly. The warmth of his body, of his muscular arms around her shoulders as they hugged—to what seemed like days ago—the way her face lightly touched the toned muscles underneath his plain-white tee. A fading memory covered by tonight, as Hiten opened his eyes to look at her once again. His eyes, they didn't show the same affection Inuyasha's had.

"Sure, but I do have a question." Hiten's voice only served to lift her out her reverie of thoughts, but still his eyes—those, now, dull red-auburn held her mind to listen.

"What?"

"It seems that your thoughts are elsewhere, right?"

Kagome hadn't expected that response from him, truthfully it took her by surprise. "What do you mean?"

"Come on now, I've known you for far too long." His eyes looked at her intently, pinning her still against the velvet-padded chair, "What's on your mind?"

"A lot, for starters." A silly, but lonesome, grin appeared from her face, "My Father called."

A dark, malignant expression surfaced from his perfectly contoured face. Kagome could feel it, the hindered ferocity of his demonic blood spilling ever-so slowly at the mention of her _Father_—ripping his insides apart at the thought of simply hunting the scent and killing the damned man. Hiten took a deep breath, as he tried to maintain a cool composure. There were too many people watching, too many eyes to comprehend their movements—he lowered his face to cradle it against the palm of his hands, now gazing at her to continue.

"Last night to be more specific. He told me I have to return right after _finals_."

"And what if you refuse?"

Kagome gulped a heavy lump in her throat, "He'll come after me."

The words that left her mouth only fueled Hiten's dark intents further, but for now, he hid it flawlessly underneath a mask of indifference—fearing he might show his demon-self against her, already strained, russet eyes. Kagome absentmindedly leaned to touch his tensed hand, smoothing over the taut skin with a delicate caress. Her impassive eyes edged to look at the nothingness of the balcony view, while her pink lips remained a straight, thin line.

"No, he's not." There was a low snarl that'd follow after his response, "He not coming anywhere near you if I can help it."

"Please Hiten, he's capable of a lot." Kagome tried to reason with him—but also against his demonic mind—she cupped her hand against his, "You know what he'll do."

Hiten saw the past images blur beneath her, now, storm-cloud gray eyes, "That was years ago, Kagome." He leaned forward to lightly touch her jaw line with his free hand, inwardly cursing himself for her supple, smooth skin against his rough fingertips. "He can't hurt us—_both_ of us."

She smiled at the thought, an intangible dream, then merely sighed as the huge, round-faced clock slowly bordered to midnight. The snow outside melted, showing only a faint indication of the leafy-green grass needles. It looked quiet, a serenity that lapped the sleeping city with cradling arms. Kagome wanted to be part of that, to be alone, undisturbed within a society of millions—to be able to sink within the darkness her Father molded for her at a terribly young age.

Once she crossed that line, however, a pair of _**amber**_ eyes would always elude her thoughts—stop her path from taking the easy way out. Kagome's smile faltered, then faded.

"Your right he can't hurt both of us." The hand that held his retracted slowly, numbly only to settle under the table again, "He can only hurt _you_—not me, I'm far from damaged, far from repair…" Her eyes distant, as the words flew effortlessly from her mouth.

Hiten's eyes glared a blaring blood-red, "I'm not loosing you, not after everything." His demonic blood curdled hot enough to singe his very skin, Kagome stared with defeat in her depths—in herself, "Ten years, alright? Ten years I waited and I'm not just about to oblige to your Father's wishes after that." He banged his hands against the table, almost to the point of shattering the damned thing into a thousand splinters.

"Promise me." Her voice was only a whisper now.

"Anything."

"Don't come after me, when things start to look grim." Kagome pleaded, her heart twitching agonizingly at the words. Hiten opened his mouth to respond but, she merely, raised a fragile hand to cease him from talking, "I'm not sure what exactly is it he wants, from me. And, if you intervene—"

The waiter came back, carrying a pack of complimentary chocolate mints along with Hiten's visa card. The ecstatic grin on his face could only be from the generous tip Hiten must've given. Kagome smiled, covering her face from the dreaded atmosphere just seconds ago. It had been much harder to accomplish—the mask of impassiveness didn't fit around her pale face as easily as it had months ago. Now, she could only hold on to it with both hands fearing for the damned thing to fall, and expose her real emotions at any given moment.

The man left, and Hiten looked at her once again—with grave, liquid auburn eyes.

Kagome gulped, "If you intervene—things might—revert to what happened years ago…"

"_Years_ ago." Hiten echoed, "That's exactly my point Kagome. Back then we were powerless—but now, now—"

"Nothing has changed." She whispered weakly, " I just don't want the past to repeat itself, please understand."

Hiten shook his head, with eyes shut tightly from behind the hand he covered his face with—and all Kagome could see was his mouth, his now, anger-stricken expression of a mouth. She waited for his answer, an irate debate to change her thoughts about the matter at hand. Cloudy-gray eyes stared against the heavy, bleak darkness of the world—of the lonely, isolated world of where she lived. Kagome sighed, still waiting.

"Fine." Hiten answered uneasily, "I'll keep my distance, only if you keep a _promise_ of your own—for me."

Kagome nodded, her eyes twinkling dejectedly from behind thick lashes.

"Simply, just please, don't disappear—and if you ever need rescuing…" He smiled a crooked, friendly smile that reminded her of their younger days, "…don't hesitate to ask, or call. Kagome, you mean everything to me and if I lose you again—I just—just, won't be able to…"

His smile faded, and with demonic speed, he reached for her right hand to cradle the rather-large diamond, pumpkin-colored jewel with his thumb. Red-auburn stared into the distant past, far enough where he and Kagome could sever all connections from the present world, from the horrid face of reality. Silence seeped the moment, their eyes meeting heatedly into a longing stare—as, time stopped. Numbing all sounds, all movements, until everything became a hazy memory around them both.

The crooked smile resurfaced again, "Is this the part when I'm supposed to say _'I love you'_?"

A shade of pink now on her cheeks, as Kagome said, "Not yet." Her lips curved up in response.

"Then when?"

"When I come back, _definitely_."

* * *

- - -

* * *

The week sped by faster than Kagome could've imagined since her dinner date with Hiten. They avoided meeting each other, unintentionally of course. College finals were by far harder than anything she'd ever experienced in comparison to her usual, monotonous testing during high school. Especially considering the great expectations Tokyo University's curriculum had, unluckily for her. But at the same time, it helped her mind cope—help he mind distance itself from the impending doom that would happen at the end of the week. Kagome sighed as she carried her, slightly heavier, messenger bag with effort.

The sun was starting to set beneath the horizon, leaving the clouds with a light lavender shade—while, others a puff of orangey-red. Pale white snow still coated the campus ground, a thin blanket of purity that would disappear during her time of absence. Kagome inhaled the fresh scent of nature, knowing in her mind that she would miss all of this—all of everything around, her _home_. A slight pang ebbed from her heart, Kagome ignored the feeling, and instead, continued to walk ahead in a straight line.

Kagome's eyes—her now dangerously, pale gray eyes watched as people stared her down. She'd come to realize that her social status, or what people seemed to think of her _**lowly**_ as, is precisely why she'd become such an easy target to harass. Too bad for them—for those fucking spoiled pricks—she'd never be one to back down from a challenge, from any petty remarks that they'd throw at her. At least not against such a plastic crowd of ignorant know-it-alls. One set of eyes, particularly, met with hers. A pair of molten gold, inhuman eyes that'd glow beautifully against the looming midnight sky.

"Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked with her annoyingly shrill voice, "What are you staring at?"

He didn't answer, simply, he walked towards Kagome's direction with a grin on his face. The wind blew softly, a semi-cool breeze of a typical winter afternoon. Her body didn't feel numb, sedated against the temperature's steady drop, instead it felt hot—her cheeks specifically. Inuyasha inched closer, his grin even more noticeable upon his nearing distance, his face—a perfect, angelic face of a hanyou—the very thought made her heart beat quicker.

What was happening to her?

"You're done?" He asked, as always, hands casually stuffed inside his jean's pockets.

"Yeah." Kagome answered in a low, irate tone, "What the hell are _you_ doing?"

"What?" Inuyasha questioned with surprised eyes, "I can't talk to you?" He could've laughed right there but held it in, on account of the more serious expression Kagome's face showed, "I thought we were passed that awkward-first-time-I've-met-you stage."

"No—no were not, alright?" Kagome retorted, her voice slowly edging into a low snarl, "As far as I'm concern—"

Inuyasha cupped her hand against his, the warmth that reminded her of their overly-close interaction just days ago. That alone left her to silence, left her to follow wherever he'd lead her too—which in this case had been toward the, nearly empty, parking lot. There his Ferrari convertible, with its trademark Ferrari-yellow paintjob and tinted windows, stood idly still, radiating the rich and excessive lifestyle he'd always lived. It stood out, just as he had—Inuyasha, the half-breed among humans. There was something wrong with that picture, she thought quietly.

Inuyasha released her hand, but didn't turn around, "Ahh, yeah. I forgot you don't like to be around that kind of crowd, my bad." He walked at a slow pace until the mob of people behind them, slowly but surely, began to blend in against the darkness of the backdrop.

His eyes, she pleaded in her mind—those eyes that'd burn a vivid, fluid amber—where were they?

_**Why wasn't he looking at her?!**_

"What do you want?" This time her voice hadn't sounded so rude, though her face showed otherwise.

Inuyasha stopped beside his car, and from the close proximity, Kagome almost wanted to squint from the sheer brightness against her eyes. So ostentatious and arrogant, then her heart softened—that was his personality nonetheless. She wanted to smile, knowing during her time of isolation she'd also miss that egotistical smirk and pompous attitude of his—or no, she wondered, shouldn't _sadness_ fit the bill better?

Kagome's heart sank, yet again.

"A quiet ride in my car." She heard the unbound bliss in his voice, "_Fit for two_, of course."

"_**Turn around." The little girl pleaded, "Turn around!"**_

_**She was crying now against the dark, muddled water surrounding her small frame. Drowning would've been far too effortless for her to accomplish—because even with his sight diverted elsewhere, he would still be watching with razor-sharp swiftness. And taking the easy way out would only serve to anger him to the point where her wounds would painfully reopen. **_

_**So, the little girl continued to drown. Not knowing anything else, she continued to disobey. **_

"_**I can't take it, please Father…" Her voice only a weak crackle within the deadening silence.**_

_**Underneath the clear, ice-cold waters appeared to be much darker, if possible. Her lungs started to feel heavier, but that light above had been too close for her to give up. If only she could flail her legs, her arms, then maybe—she would be able to breathe again…**_

"_**Father…" **_

Kagome watched him open the passenger door for her, those molten gold eyes gesturing her to take his sudden offer. The smile on his face stayed and she could only hold back the urge to touch his demonic beauty. To acknowledge he was real against her ever-deceiving eyes, against the cruel world that'd done nothing but harm her fragile mind. She wanted to believe Inuyasha wouldn't disappear as she finally woke up from—this, seemingly peaceful dream. It was coming, ever-so slowly, creeping up behind the dark shadows. Soon all of this, the simple moments they shared would only be a distant and hazy memory in her mind.

An intangible promise, forever engraved in her heart.

Kagome sighed, "And that's all?" She asked, storm-gray eyes fixed against his.

Inuyasha smirked, "That's it. So, shall we?"

In a matter of minutes, Inuyasha had made it down one of the intersection connecting towards every major college hotspots—local clubs, pool halls, and pubs/bars. Bright neon lights blared everywhere—_Open 24 hours_, _Hot girls inside_, or famous beer brands like _Corona _and_ Heineken_—shimmered like a typical invitation for a typical college student looking for a drunken-night out. But behind the tinted windows, a small separation that secluded them from the real, unforgiving world—Inuyasha turned on the radio, choosing a slow-jazz melody to envelope the private serenity of _their_ quiet, little world.

Kagome finally spoke, partly irritated of the unwanted silence hanging in the midst, "Where are you taking me?" She asked in a bored, yet, curious tone.

"Anywhere, I guess." His smile edged wider, "Remember way back when you and I were underneath that heavy rainfall?" From the corner of her eye, Kagome could've sworn he was gripping the steering wheel harder than normal. "I asked you the same thing, if you wanted to runaway—escape the world, this suffocating reality for just one night—_you and I both_…"

That took her off guard, simply because he still recalled that moment in the rain—the moment where their eyes first met into an aching stare, where the blood branded arm from her late night's cutting had been so soaked within the rainfall even he could see it. But then again, Kagome thought, Inuyasha never provoked any unanswerable questions her way—not even once. A small smile tugged the edges of her lips, just thinking about their distant memory brought happiness inside her broken heart.

Distant memories that'll just drift farther, and farther away.

"You can't take me to the places I'd like to go…" She admitted truthfully, "No one can, not even myself. It's only a matter of time until I'm trapped inside the rusted cage again—until everything is black and there's no way in or out of my nightmare—"

Kagome's eyes widened with shock from the words that seemed to fleet so effortlessly from her mouth, Inuyasha merely smiled—a dejected smile in her direction. Suddenly his car stopped but there was nothing particularly dazzling to point out, in reality, he stopped dead in the middle of nowhere. But there was something else too, yes, the pale moonlight and twinkling stars above provided enough to top anything Hiten could've ever presented her with. His money, the heavy-forsaken rock on her finger—and Inuyasha?

He'd given her the world night after endless night of light conversations, he'd given her his outlook against the sordid reality of which they lived—the heavy grief of every burden lodged inside his tattered heart. He had, most importantly, shown her his _**true**_ self. That behind the brittle vanity he recklessly showed to those self-indulged, spoiled pricks, there stood a little boy holding his knees against his chest—slumped shoulders from often being beaten down, distant eyes of isolation. Inuyasha could've fallen so many times, and he probably did, but that still didn't stop him from being reduced to a miserable wreck. He faced the world with determination, with blood battered hands all the way through. Something she had yet to accomplish—something she thought would never be deemed possible until she laid her eyes against those beautiful, liquid golden depths of his.

"You can always escape. " Inuyasha whispered, "I've come to realize that ahead even the darkest path, there will always be a light—no matter how small." He stared at her, longingly against those storm-gray eyes he'd grown attached to the past few months, "That's all you'll ever need to find your way out…"

"You live in a fantasy land, idiot." Kagome explained, a faint smile surfacing from her pale face, "I wish that I could think like that."

"No wishing, or pretending, or bullshits—just believe me." He released one hand from the steering wheel and placed it atop of hers, as he leaned forward, "Do you trust me?"

Kagome looked at him, nodding mutely as his face slowly inched closer towards hers, "_Inuyasha_, do you remember when you confessed? That night it was snowing heavily—and, you told me you wanted someone to take off your blindfold, for your intangible dream to become a reality…"

It was his turn to nod now.

Kagome continued, "Has it come true yet?" Her free hand motioned to touch his face—from his temple down to his cheek bones—every second felt like it burned, trailing a blaze of fire against her frigid fingertips. Her mouth opened once again, "That girl you mentioned to me before, has she—did she, unbind you from the puppet strings? From your one-sided family and their selfish intentions?"

"Yeah." Inuyasha frowned at the absence of her touch, as Kagome retracted her hand to her lap, "More than she'll ever know. Although I wonder, if she knows herself…"

"Then tell her, you idiot." Kagome muttered under her breath.

There was a moment of silence and all Kagome could hear was the soft and soothing melody of a jazz beat tickling the edges of her ears. The night crept closer, hugging them still inside its cool, but comforting, embrace. This was it. The last piece of memory she'd share with Inuyasha until god-knows-when, because by the time she'd step even one foot into the real world—it would be one step closer inside the bleak and unforgiving darkness. Kagome looked into his eyes, those demonic eyes of his, and prayed to always hold their memories deep within her bleeding heart.

"Thank-you, then—_Kagome_."

Then he smiled, that egotistical smile—she'd learn to adore the past few months.

* * *

- - -

_**To Be Continued…**_

- - -

* * *

I know people are going say this is _**TOO**_ heart wrenching/sad/depressing, but I don't care! LOL

Seriously though, I hope you guys realize Kagome's situation here.

And even though everyone wants Hiten to disappear, it's just not that easy.

But stay with me! LOL

This is part when Kagome's Father will make a lot of appearances.

So as always hope you guys loved it!! XD!!

And don't forget to review, I hearts getting feedbacks from you guys!

Till next time,

_**DayDreams **_


	15. My heart bleeds Red

_**Branded**_

I don't own Inuyasha, so please don't sue. (-.-)

Chapter 15- My heart bleeds _Red_.

Warning: Angst, (uh…) Conflicting Emotions Galore!

* * *

- - -

* * *

_**DayDreams**_

Ahh, great reviews motivate me so much XD.

Hope you guys like the update!

* * *

- - -

* * *

It was _all_ the same, set exactly as if she'd never left.

Maybe that's why it had been harder to come back inside the **one** place where her memories ran amuck. Kagome placed her luggage at the foot of the door, sighing softly as she took another forced step forward. Anywhere else wouldn't have bothered her—anywhere else the air might've been a little less thick, but this was just plain torture—cutting deeper as time slowly accelerated. _Everything_ had been anticipating for her long awaited return.

Kagome strained to stand up straight, immediately covering her mouth as she held back the screams that'd haunted her thoughts night after restless night. Her stomach churned with butterflies that flew in circular motions making her dizziness worse. It was getting harder to breathe as the darkness lapped her skin with freezing cold licks. The memories wouldn't stop until she'd been reduced into nothing but a piece of lifeless body plastered on the wooden floor.

Absentmindedly, gray eyes settled at an ivory piano placed delicately adjacent to the windows, as well as, a wooden rocking chair that served as a dim light of happier days. Back then when her mother had been alive, fully healthy, and spirited—when, she used to smile carelessly at the simpler things in life. Kagome gulped, taking small steps until she'd reach the grand piano. Sitting down, uneasily, she raised her hands to lightly touch the keyboard.

_**The woman smiled cradling her daughter atop her lap, "Kagome, would like to learn how to play?"**_

She had only been four years old then, but relatively smart among others of her age. So she toyed with things that would've been far too complicated for her mind to adjust. But her mother often encouraged her, loving every moment they shared as she pressed sour after sour notes on the keyboard. Back then, when her Mother's warmth had proved her existence—and now, there was nothing left but the cold memories circling tirelessly in the back of her mind.

Kagome laughed bitterly.

If she were to press one note, and although she really wanted too, that'd just sent her heart to bleed again. Forcing to open the cracks, open a gaping hole that burn at the edges. Kagome closed her eyes, where inside the deepest confinements of her thoughts—her isolated shell—she imagined a younger version of herself. The puppet strings slowly loosened its grip as she pressed the first of many soft, perfect notes within the suffocating silence. The melody started slow, relaxed, and at that moment her heart did ache.

But after all that has been and after all that she'd experienced, Kagome managed to crack a fragile smile. With that smile brought with it a small flicker of light that clashed through the inky darkness—solid amber flittered through, and in an instant there was Inuyasha by her side, smirking casually about to say something idiotic.

The soft hum of the piano flowed effortlessly, and although she was fully aware that her mind was playing tricks on her, she stared back at Inuyasha with confidence in her eyes and grief in her heart. One hand left the piano, reaching out for his perfect face, the rugged exterior of his skin that she caressed not too long ago.

Underneath the starry nights…

Inside the vivid, yellow Ferrari and tinted windows…

Secluded against the empty road…

_There he was._

Kagome's hand went right through while Inuyasha stayed motionless, her mind had been nice enough to remember the small details that made him almost real. But there was no motion, no voice of arrogance and sincerity—no blatant comments on the stupidest things. She missed him already and the days of isolation had only started. Gray eyes opened as Kagome ceased playing, quickly running towards the bed where she could sleep another restless sleep, and dream another nightmare.

"I wonder if you're so agitated because we won't have any more decent conversations…"

Even the large windows that faced the great countryside horizon couldn't compare to the star lights of Tokyo. It's funny, but as Kagome stared at the glowing full moon, there had been no thrill—no sense of contentment or serenity, because she was seeing it alone.

"I wonder if you're looking at the same night sky, as me…"

* * *

- - -

_**-One Week Later-**_

- - -

* * *

Inuyasha stood still.

He knew he shouldn't have been here—he knew, damn well, that _she _wouldn't be coming but something told him to stay, to give it a chance.

It was painful to stare at the wooden bench where they'd spend so many irretrievable nights, painful to stand idly still and just let time pass by and pretend. During the past few days of Kagome's absence, he felt his life begin to slowly trail back its usual path. Where the light had been so unbelievably bright and the faces around him bitterly twisted, he could barely get a grip on reality.

The snow had almost melted, revealing patches of vivid green grass blades that'd long been secluded against the eyes of the world. But the cold stayed, ripping through the purple horizon and the holes of his denim jacket. It did nothing to numb the burning in his chest. It's true that it was none of his business, he knew, very well, that Kagome had a life outside from their _coincidental_ chit-chats. But he didn't want to admit that he missed her, so much so that he came midnight after midnight until it became a habit.

Tonight was one of those nights.

"Stupid wench." Inuyasha kicked something imaginary as he said this, his eyebrows narrowed and his mouth curved at the edges, "Are you trying to make me look like a damn fool?"

He snarled when he heard no response, about that time Kagome should've said something vulgar with no remorse whatsoever. She should've called him a _half_-_breed_ or a _hanyou _with deep-set, angered eyes—but she didn't. There was nothing beside him but an empty park bench, nothing but the darkness, **nothing** but the hollow memories his mind gravely held onto.

Inuyasha sat down, his fingertips tense around the armrest.

"You can't just..." He whispered, his voice barely audible, "…can't just go without saying goodbye…"

_Because then, how do I even know you existed?_

* * *

- - -

* * *

"How _**pathetic**_, you have become so weak these past few months."

There was no answer as he stared at his daughter with impassive eyes, with brilliant gray eyes that sparkled through the thickest of shadows. Even then she could see the smirk placed delicately atop his pale face, his hand midair as he readied himself to knock her down brutally to the linoleum floor.

Kagome's breathing was ragged as she tried to hold herself together, the broken pieces of her body shattered like thin glass. Above all else, she didn't cry, she didn't whimper—above all else she would keep the pain to herself, because then, sooner or later, it will ultimately numb all feelings, all emotions—and her shell of isolation **will **become stronger, forcing all the useless memories to be trapped inside the back of her mind.

Things that she didn't need, would soon flutter away like a bird with majestic wings against an ever-endless horizon—and there inside the cage she would gaze with bored eyes towards a world outside her own. Her hands gripping the brilliant golden cage, because there was nothing she could do to change things. There was nothing anyone could ever do to change things, regardless of her wishful thinking.

_Inuyasha?_

"It's always amusing to see you act this way, you know?" He sneered as he took a handful of her hair with one forceful tug, "But there is something different, I cannot put my finger on it…"

Her father's face crept closer and Kagome could only notice his youth had withered away since the last time he held her like this. Back then when his shoulders looked stronger, stable against her adolescent eyes he towered over her with remarkable strength. A hollow feeling tugged her chest, of course, for her father to become weaker was never a possibility. An aged appearance might be visible, but she knew—very well—that his mind was now sharper.

He knew just how to make people suffer, simply without the need of physicality. There were other ways and mental games worked just as well. He used words rather than fists to conquer his opponents, so why?

_**Why did he choose to use to lay his hands on his **__**only**__** daughter?**_

It's as if she was never good enough. Maybe, she just wasn't—and she was never going to be.

"I see hope in your eyes, you selfish twit!" He was yelling, spitting carelessly at her face, "Someone as selfish as you does not deserve to be hopeful!"

Kagome felt the beat of her heart slow and the dried blood on her hands become colder, and she felt _Death_.

"Who is it?" He whispered with spite, "Or merely yet, who is _he_?"

Kagome's eyes grew wide immediately. Her heart dropped and she could feel nothing but the cold stare from her Father's glare. She tried to hide her suffering, she tried to hide the lies that desperately clung to the edges of her eyes—everything felt like nothing and somehow she wasn't breathing. Her hands, had they been shaking all along?

"Answer me, when I'm talking to you!"

A loud crack was all Kagome heard but she didn't feel it, neither did she see his hand collide against her face. The darkness had overshadowed her vision and for once, she was thankful that she couldn't witness the angered face that haunted her childhood memories, and the cold eyes that reduced her into an inanimate object.

Kagome's breathing became ragged, "I—_I don't know_, what—"

Another slap, this one harder than the last, "Didn't I tell you that I hate _**liars**_?" He smiled as he said this, "And yet you still continue to disobey…"

"I can't give you an answer if you don't believe me…"

Kagome's circle of arms gripped tighter around her stomach. She knew that there was no point in explaining, especially since her Father knew her so damn well. But she just couldn't bring herself to say the _**one**_ _**name**_ she'd been trying to erase from her mind the past week.

"Oh, so selfish, haven't you learned by now?" He laughed, degrading his daughter even more, "I know how you tick Kagome, how your eyes fade when you're suffering—how they glitter when you start to wish for idiotic things, idiotic fantasies that'll never come true."

Kagome could only stare blankly into the darkness, as he continued. His breath fanning over her taut, pale skin.

"You want to know why you'll never escape, never be saved?"

He smiled, releasing the lock of tangled mane from his fingertips as he stood up straight, his back facing her again.

"I've never provoked you to stay here for as long as you've had, to suffer inside the corner of the room and cry. Do you see?" His grin curved deeper at the edges, "Do you see that you've forced yourself to stay because in the back of your mind, you already know…"

Kagome tried to cover her ears from the words that spewed from his mouth. She cried in pain from the broken bones, from the open wounds, from the agony deep inside her fragile, bleeding heart.

Then there was a light, a bright, white light that poured through the small crack as he opened the door. It was blinding like a flash from a camera, and for a moment Kagome couldn't see, couldn't function, and she merely laid still. For a moment she could forget the scene that played vividly from behind the dull gray eyes. Maybe she could even remember what the stars, the moon, the endless blanket of ice once looked like.

Even for just a second.

"…Your Mother's death binds you to this place, to the darkness, and also to **me**. Even when you think there might be a person that can set you memories free, Kagome, the truth is they'll never fully understand exactly what you've gone through. And would you really leave your Mother behind, considering _you_ drove her to suicide? Especially for someone who'll just say the things you desperately want to hear? Does that make you feel better, huh?"

_**Inuyasha said, "I've come to realize ahead even the darkest path, there will always be a light—no matter how small."**_

It was no use, even with the light Kagome could still hear every word, every sentence, and that ruined the memories that flew continuously in her head. Inuyasha and his smile, his confessions, his grin and arrogant attitude—it was all dulled, faded out by her father's ugly words. So much so, that she felt herself instantly relapse to her former state.

"Of course, Mother and you—are more important…I must repent for I've done, and this is the only way…"

_**He stared at her longingly, "That's all you'll ever need to find your way out…"**_

"That's a good girl Kagome, and remember that admitting will make it easier in the long run. And that if you want to repent, you must lose all selfish intents in your head—hopes, dreams, and such."

"Yes, sir."

"_**You live in a fantasy land idiot," Kagome explained, a faint smile surfacing from her pale face, "I wish I could think like that."**_

"_**No wishing, or pretending, or bullshits—just believe me."**_

"Don't look so lost Kagome, **you're home**." He stated condescendingly as pushed the door wide open, the hallway's light fully coating her body like burning flames.

_**He released one hand from the steering wheel and placed it atop of hers, as he leaned forward, "Do you trust me?"**_

* * *

- - -

_**-One Month Later-**_

- - -

* * *

The weeks went on until it eventually added up to a month, winter break would soon cease and the students of Tokyo-U would finally revert to the normalcy of attending classes. Inuyasha, who'd spend the majority of his break inside his room, underneath the covers, much to his friends liking, woke up this morning to a blanket of heavy, gray clouds.

But that did nothing to spoil his attitude, for this afternoon the college's dean assigned a mandatory conference meeting to all students. Something about making sure that the Spring Semester's schedule were to everyone's liking. Though he didn't give a rat's ass about that, it only meant that he would get to see Kagome. And that felt like a breath of fresh air against the ordinary black and white of his life.

It had always been about fucking a random whore, or drinking something way too strong. And after the last week or so, Inuyasha completely cut off himself from the rest of society. He grew bored of the party scene, quicker than he imagined, but then again, Kagome was able to show him the simpler things in life were the once that mattered the most. And although he'll have to wait a few more days until they'd get into the habit of talking casually—he figured it would be worth it in the end.

He'd also been having very vivid dreams. The one last night had been the most severe, something he never saw coming. Inuyasha gripped his temple achingly trying to make sense of it all.

**(Start: Dream)**

They stood underneath a tall cherry-blossom tree, full bloom with the ripest shade of pink. It wasn't as cold as it should've been but they were still cuddled together inside his trench coat. That's when he realized it must've been a fantasy, because neither he nor Kagome would be compliant enough to do such a thing not embarrassed.

Her face had the same shade of pink as the blossoms, and their lips weren't farther than a couple of inches away from each other. He remembered his heart hurting, his hands holding the warmth of her back—it almost seemed real.

"Inuyasha, I'm leaving."

"What are you talking about?"

Just then the picturesque scenery faded into nothing and soon they were both surrounded by pure black. Kagome also faded looking almost like a ghost, until the hands that gripped her back had nothing to hold on to anymore. Inuyasha screamed but there was no sound—he screamed again, trying to call Kagome.

Only amber could light the darkness, but as the scene got brighter there was no one beside him. A familiar cold, winter night replaced the spring backdrop, and Inuyasha was once again sitting by himself—alone—in the wooden bench that would've been too vacant for one person.

Inuyasha patted the empty seat, his eyes dull and blank as he saw everyone walk pass without a care. Then he saw, his former self from a distance, his attitude arrogant and his arms coiled around an unknown woman. He looked happy back then, but the kind that only lasted for a limited amount of time. The kind that he drowned himself in to deadened the reality of his misery.

He knew now that there was no need for that.

Kagome, she would provide the all the power to lift every single burden inside his heart. But where was she?

Inuyasha stared at the empty seat and said, "Kagome _I love you_…"

**(End: Dream)**

Inuyasha made it inside the overly crowded gymnasium in five minutes flat. He wore a plain navy blue sweater with faded, destroyed denim jeans and black converses. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted an empty area hidden in the corner where hardly anyone could see him.

He walked straight, slowly trying to avoid obvious people that would've wanted him to join their company. Right now, there was only one person he wanted to talk to, and no one was going to stop him otherwise. When he got into the corner, he sat down on the bleachers and played the waiting game.

It took about fifteen, twenty minutes tops, before a familiar scent finally made his way. Inuyasha stood-up to get a better view, and indeed there _she_ was. He could hardly believe the amount of time that separated them, and right now that didn't even matter anymore—hours, days, months—where all just meaningless words as soon as he saw Kagome in the flesh.

In a blink of an eye he was right beside her, taking her arm against his hand. Kagome looked back, unflinching, with impassive gray eyes and an irate twitch on the lips that made Inuyasha confused. Hell, she was looking at him like he was a complete stranger or something. And like his dream, there had been no sound—Kagome stood perfectly still, completely mute.

He needed to hear her voice, to know she was real.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he led them both outside the cool spring air,

"Yeah?"

There were so many questions he wanted to ask, so many answers he needed to hear. But all that stopped when he looked into her eyes. Those gray specks he adored appeared to be duller now, emptier and detached, as he took a closer notice. But that wasn't all, they were also harder, shielded almost.

Kagome stared at him, her expression growing irritated as the silence continued to loiter around them, "What do you want?"

He saw her hand clench and unclench as if she was trying to control her emotions, control herself from doing something inappropriate and brash.

Inuyasha held himself back as he released his hand from her arm, "You've changed…"

Kagome scoffed evidently not caring about the obvious, "That's all?"

* * *

- - -

_**End of Chapter**_

- - -

* * *

Sorry for the long wait, but school's taking up most of my time.

Umm…yeah, sorry to leave you guys hanging like that, but I didn't want to give anything else away.

Uh so you might've noticed Kagome's change, and Inuyasha's dream, as one falls farther in, one falls farther out.

I didn't know if this chapter came out strange, it's the middle of the night (lol).

But I was trying to portray lots of emotions rather than using the dialogs to do so…

Hope you guys like and don't forget to review if you want to keep the chapters coming!

xDD

Thanks for reading!!

_**DayDreams**_


	16. Out of our Hands

DayDreamers here!

Omigosh I'm so sorry you guys, (really, REALLY!). Rest assured that I'm not giving up on this story, the plot is just very vague in my mind. I started this story hoping to create a new side to Kagome, because I hated seeing her so weak and pathetic in the TV series. (yeah…) So I hope you guys like the update and don't forget to review. Thanks, and again—soorrryyy!

XD (hehe)

_**Warning: Saddneesss!!**_

* * *

- - -

* * *

_**Chapter 16: Out of our Hands.**_

* * *

- - -

* * *

"_**I wish I could think like that…"**_

Her voice back then sounded much more vulnerable and raw—the softness in her eyes stained like glass when it rains. He didn't know what had occurred to change the normal flow of things. He didn't know why the atmosphere felt heavy, why before her hands felt weak inside his own.

There were so many questions lingering in the back of his mind, so many questions he couldn't grasp with understanding. He was frustrated with the world for its idiotic people and their glimmering masks, because they stared at him with pity beneath those hollow pools of black and actually had the audacity to ask the stupidest of all questions.

What?

Wasn't he allowed to have an _off-day_ too?

No, he guessed. The smile on his face looked crooked as he saw his reflection from the rearview mirror.

He went out for the sole purpose of his friends. Other than that he wouldn't have been caught dead at some lousy corner pub, chugging down some beer, getting hit on by some slut he probably had a class with. He'd done it because his friend, Miroku, practically begged him to have a social life—his friend, Kouga, needed the house to fuck his girlfriend.

"_**No wishing, or pretending, or bullshits—" **_

It took him a while to realize that the guy behind him had been angrily beeping his horn for the pass twenty seconds, and counting. He lowered his window and properly raised a middle finger, before driving off into the vacant streets. The night's cool air whipped against his cheeks while leaving strands of silver hair to brush against his face.

He remembered nights like this where he would feel as light as a feather before accidentally meeting _her_ at the far, isolated end of campus. But he didn't want to waste his breath this time, already knowing she wouldn't come.

No.

Those were only memories now, sinking, fading into the past as the clock slowly pushed forward. He pressed the pedal harder whizzing by the lights, the people until he'd finally reached his destination.

"_**Do you trust me?"**_

Damn him for feeling this way, for feeling so fucking pathetic because it was over. It was a low blow and Kagome had, unashamedly, pushed everything out on the open. The emotion on her pale face dead with shoulders slumped—but her eyes still remained vigilant, alert, it was as if she was scared he'd look deeper and uncover something sinister.

"You're doing it again." Yura explained, "What the hell is up with you _Inu_?"

Why couldn't he notice the sudden change in scenery?—the disturbing aura of her demonic blood, which also triggered the lust of his own demonic half to overpower other senses. But now, he couldn't feel a thing. Not even a flush of a cheek. Not even a bead of sweat, or an unstable pulse of his aching heart.

Yura closed the passenger seat, carefully maneuvering the train of her dress so that it didn't touch the salt and black ice coating the ground. Inuyasha ignored the question, busily tapping on the steering wheel with annoyance.

He never did understand the fascination women had with expensive, couture dresses. Material items didn't matter in his mind, because eventually they would all disappear until something else—something much more beautiful and costly—would replace the _outdated, _like he had been a long time ago.

"My folks are getting together with the other partner companies. Sesshomaru made it his mission to officially make sure that I attend."

"That wasn't what I meant." Yura placed the glittery Chanel clutch on her lap, "I was implying that look on your face, on your eyes. You look so disinterested…"

"Fuck off Yura, just give me what I need and I'll give you what you want."

"And what is it exactly that _I _want, huh Inu-kun?"

Inuyasha's eyes glittered beneath the pale moonlight, beneath the shimmering stars, "Money. Sex. You're very easy to read you know."

A small smirk arose from her sultry, ruby-red lips while her left hand slowly caressed his inner thigh. There was no tension anymore, no discomfort—no nothing. It just felt cold, but then again, Yura had always been like that to begin with and, for Inuyasha, it had always been the best feeling.

He used her, toyed with her with careless bliss and fortunately, she was the type who enjoyed that kind of interaction. Of course, there was never any guilt—up until now, he never perceived Yura in any other way that she'd genuinely expressed herself; a slut. But the ironic thing was; Yura had been the first, and maybe only, individual he'd ever form a strong bond with.

Pathetic, isn't it?

There were his friends, but they never did understand him full-heartedly as much as she had. That faithful night they met under the lavished chandelier lights and the rose furnished balcony, she reached out for him—and he had, in return, reached right back. Her hands, cold. A sliver of her pale skin even paler against the moonlight, his sharp eyes took it all.

"Easy is what you like." The smile on her lips grew wider, "Easy is uncomplicated. I mean would you rather drown yourself beside someone who can't even trust you to hold on to their hand?"

"_**This has nothing to do with you." He heard her say, the snarl in her tone evident, "This was never about you." **_

_**Kagome's eyes flashed as it steadily turned into a grayish hue. Inuyasha's hand refused to let hers go even with her free hand shaking with unstable restraint. He could take a punch, but he wasn't so sure about letting go—no without an explanation at least.**_

"_**Let go of me…" **_

_**There it was again. **_

_**The sound of her soft voice distant, isolated. Just as it was the first day they met.**_

Yura had been the first person he could talk to about the misery he felt inside his house, about the burning sensation of guilt building ever-so slowly. She'd always scoff or remark with something foolish and he had always laughed right back with a bitter taste in his mouth. But he couldn't complain. It had been an accomplishment all on its own to have told somebody and an even bigger accomplishment to feel a small amount of weight off his shoulders.

Inuyasha accelerated beating the yellow light before it turned red.

"Easy is also predictable." He explained looking straight into the black streets and the emerald of trees.

Yura didn't stop her ministrations but she had to pout at the response, "Say what you will, _Inu_, you'll always come back to me. Even with that bitch Kikyo by your side, or is this about someone else—oh, what was _her_ name now?"

_**Inuyasha didn't move and neither did Kagome. For a moment it felt like one of those faraway nights underneath the stars. He loosened his grip but still held on to the tips of her fingers.**_

"_**Why?"**_

_**Kagome looked at him from the corners of her eyes. "Why what?"**_

Yura edged closer, brushing her full breasts against the side of his arm. She could feel the tension now. The air was thick and all she needed to do was to say that one, solitary name to trigger the possessive, overly-arrogant hanyou she adored so much. She did this for one reason and one reason only—because she hated seeing Inuyasha like this, so amiss and impassive. It just didn't suit those puddle of ambers to look so dejected.

"_**Leave and not say anything." **_

_**There was a broken smile on his face now, and for once out in public there was no shame, no self-pride overshadowing those beautiful golden eyes. Inuyasha unclasped their hands, instantly missing her soft touch. **_

_**He felt like a class-A coward, because as he stood there motionless—he'd been afraid, so fucking afraid to hear her response.**_

"_**What was there to say?" Kagome whispered already knowing he could hear her fully well, "I had no obligation to tell you anything—and so what if I had to go somewhere? It was none of your fucking business in the first place. Half-breed."**_

All of a sudden the car came to a sudden halt. A strong scent of burnt rubber lingered in the air. Yura's body was pressed against Inuyasha's now, his breath slowly fanning the tops of her milky skin. The steady beat of his heart changed into a faster, more frantic rhythm—and his skin was burning hot.

"If you say _that_ name, Yura, so help me…" He whispered darkly.

"_**Half-breed?"**_

_**Kagome didn't respond but it had been hard to make herself appear unsympathetic. She closed her eyes, which seem to help a bit, and returned to clenching her hands into two solid fists. It was so much easier back then—to show emotions, to strike a punch and carelessly talk about random things.**_

_**And now?**_

_**Forgetting had been harder that she'd anticipated. Not when those warm amber eyes of his continued to burn into the cracks of her heart. Kagome gulped, swallowing a painful lump that made it difficult to breathe.**_

"_**Do you hate me that much?" Inuyasha asked his eyes downcast and his mouth now formed into a disillusioned smile.**_

_**Why?—why, did he have to be so weak to smile even during the stupidest of all moments?**_

_**Why couldn't he fucking tear this damn girl out of his life?!**_

_**Inuyasha stared up against the glimmering sunlight, against the shadows of the leaves dancing.**_

"_**I get it." He whispered with a hint of grief in his voice. At that moment he would've never thought of saying those three simple words. He would've never thought of not fighting back and forcing Kagome to open up her imprisoned emotions and memories.**_

_**But he did think of savoring this moment before it faded away.**_

_**Savor the moment of Kagome's face beautiful against the pale daylight, her eyes bright with iridescent specks of the peachy sunlight. He wanted to reach out towards those eyes, because they had been begging him time after time to not runaway—not to forget, because she was his only hope.**_

_**They stood there for an immeasurable amount of time. Until the moon, with all its brilliancy bathed the streets of Tokyo with a soft-lit glow.**_

* * *

- - -

* * *

Inuyasha entered the grand restaurant first with Yura following closely behind. Everything was decorated with a very formal basic black with the slightest hint of blood red. It didn't make sense for his Father to rent out such an extravagant place, all for some damn meeting and mingling with all the other higher-up snots of Tokyo. He hated attending these things, and if it weren't for Sesshomaru's fucking interferences, he would've probably gone away long ago to live at some foreign country away from his family.

Everyone was laughing, even though there was no reason for it.

Everyone was flaunting, because they were all so damn rich it was a crime not to.

The air was suffocating with the nasty scent of old hags and fatass, gray men who walked around looking like penguins. Inuyasha casually stuffed his hands inside the pockets of his dress pants and leaned back against the wall, hoping to lose Yura from the sea of black and whites and reds.

"I'm guessing you don't like parties."

The man had been leaning against the wall just as he had, and the strange thing was he didn't recognize—let alone—sense the strong aura around him. He wasn't purely human, but he wasn't purely demonic either. Inuyasha braced himself, tightening his muscles from the sudden surge of coldness.

"Nice observation, _Sherlock_."

The man chuckled, his voice somewhat softer in comparison to the others in the room. "Smart mouth, you must be Taisho's kid, but I must say, I've never seen you before."

Something wasn't right. By the way this man spoke appeared normal enough, with human ears, but towards Inuyasha—it seemed, ominous. He knew that his intuition must've been correct because the hairs on his neck stood stiff straight. And there was something else, yes, something familiar about the man who stood before him. Inuyasha peered closer, in a not so obvious manner.

"I come to these formal events because I'm forced too, not that I enjoy it."

The man's lip curled into a tight smirk, "You and I both."

They stood there for a good twenty minutes in dead silence, only listening to the other's conversations and the pianist's soft melodies. It wasn't until Inuyasha's father, Inu-Taisho, came into the clearing that Inuyasha finally noticed what it was that had been bugging him all along.

"I see you've already met my son, Naraku."

The man laughed as he took Inu-Taisho's hand to shake it firmly. "Yes, _Inuyasha_, he's very quiet. Not at all like how you've described him."

His eyes, Naraku's, twinkled vividly from underneath the lightings with a grayish glow. It was beautiful to say the least but it definitely did not match the man's strong features whatsoever. His hair was black with dark-blue undertones, smooth and wavy, that reached down to his torso. And his skin was a sickly pale comparable to a cold slab of marble.

This man—he…

looked just

like

_**Kagome**_.

But that was impossible, right?

Naraku's eyes pierced straight towards Inuyasha's direction, "Something wrong?"

"No, just, drifting off…" He explained, mainly to himself.

Inuyasha made his way towards the balcony and away from Inu-Taisho's disappointed gaze. With only one two semesters left in college, it had all been so obviously clear. Why it was imperative for him to attend _this_ meeting—why every single person stared as he entered the room.

His father had finally made the announcement for him to take his rightful place and become a part of the family's multi-billion business. To be the ultimate bachelor and live a life of leisure with women—a life that he'd often embraced, but now didn't seem as appealing. Inuyasha leaned forward, stable with his hands holding the stone railings, he stared towards the bright lights of Tokyo.

The wind was cold against his face as he slowly closed his eyes. He thought about a lot of things. About the changes that were going to take place no matter how hard he would try to avoid the circumstances. About the flaccid eyes of those people who respected his father and the way they would all soon perceive him in the same manner. It was disgusting and he absolutely hated the thought of living out his life in such a monotonous way. His heart felt heavy and the lump on his throat burned with a bitter aftertaste.

He didn't want any of this!

He never fucking wanted, nor was it his choice, to be born from such a prominent family and become such an idol behind the curtain he called misery. Hot, shallow breathes fanned the tops of his hand, as he faced down forcing to hide the demon that crawled painfully beneath his skin. Everything felt hot as the midnight backdrop slowly distorted into a more dark-red with copper streaks.

Inuyasha lost control.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Everything was happening too fast and before Kagome knew it she'd been trapped beside the icy brick wall. A group of men formed a circle around her, their eyes hidden from underneath the shades. The middle man, who appeared to be the leader walked up slowly, as if playing into the dramatic music that would've been in the background if this had been a scene in a movie.

There was nothing that stood out completely about him. He was ordinary with broad shoulders and stood a couple inches taller in comparison to Kagome's height. His lips set into a smirk with his hands causally stuffed inside the pockets of his dress pants. This man, Leader Guy, reminded her of Half-breed. If it weren't for the fact that this guy's hair had been a brilliant black with cool brown undertones, then maybe it could be possible.

Leader stepped forward, finally reaching her. Two hands lashed out placing them at the sides of her face. The smirk on his face grew wider like he'd been waiting for this moment for his entire life and now, it was happening. One hand glided down to her cheeks, then to her chin where there he held it in place.

"I never would've guessed that you'd be this easy to find." He remarked.

His face was close, too close for her liking.

"The rumors were true Bank, she does look just like her old man." One of the men behind him said.

"Yeah, but this girl…" He retracted the hand that held her chin and crossed it against his chest, "…Her features are much softer, much more sympathetic…"

"Aww. But look at her eyes, she couldn't possibly be the right one." A slightly taller man with an almost feminine voice walked forward, holding Leader—or Bank as the other guy mentioned—by the shoulders. He took off his shades, revealing a pair of soft lavender eyes that stared at Kagome with more emphasis.

"Jak, has a point. Isn't that supposed to be the most prominent feature?"

This man who spoke earlier walked forward as well. He was the same height as the guy who stood next to Leader, but the only difference was that he had no hair. Only a silk, pearly white handkerchief covered his head. His eyes, like the others behind, were hidden beneath black shades. He took something out of his chest pocket—some white piece of crumpled paper which he gave to Leader.

"But looking at this, well, it's so close." Bank said to himself, "What do you think, Jak?"

"Well…it's a really faded photo, so…"

"God damnnit! Let's just get this bitch and get the fuck out of here!" One man yelled.

He was too far into the shadows for Kagome to get a good enough look. Bank yanked her hand towards his direction, but she didn't budge, she didn't even blink. Her veins burned with anticipation, burned with adrenalin to let loose a really solid punch. Kagome's hand shook rigidly at her side.

"Look." Bank whispered, "I'd rather not let this escalate, and between you and me—these men aren't about hold themselves back just because you're a girl. We're taking orders, so come on, let's make this _easy_."

Kagome breathing was heavy and her eyes was slowly changing, even with her best attempt to not let rage get the better of her. She closed her eyes for a second and opened them again to look at the man in from of her.

"Who sent you?"

Bank smirked once more, "Your Father."

Kagome's eyes bled gray,

entirely.

* * *

- - -

* * *

_**End of Chapter**_

* * *

- - -

* * *

Yes! New characters, some you guys might like and others (Cough-cough-Naraku-cough) you might not.

Thank to those who are sticking by this story, you guys effin rock my socks!

Don't forget to review. They make me happy XD !! LOL

_DayDreams _


	17. Say Goodbye

Hello my fellow readers. Sorry for my lack of inspiration but I feel as though I owe it to those few who are still waiting for an update, to well, update! I've written different variations of this chapter, but I think this is the best one. So hopefully you guys aren't too peeved and tell me what you all think!

_**DayDreams**_.

* * *

_**Chapter 16: Say Goodbye.**_

* * *

Inuyasha's hand quivered against the stone's edge as it crumbled in his palm. Right now he couldn't think of anything but jumping the ten story drop—to actually let his demon self take over.

Yeah, right now anything would have been better than standing there like an idiot.

To inevitably be pushed towards the harsh spotlight with his parents by the wayside. All at the same time _they_—those people who would always be a blur in his mind—continued to clap with a fake smile adorning their faces.

_Heh_.

He hated the thought of it because, as Inuyasha had recently admitted to himself, years ago he became one of them and regretfully enjoyed every damn minute of it. Life was easier in their eyes because nothing was ever out of their reach as they shrouded themselves with only the joys money had to offer.

All the while his world continued to become dirtier and dirtier, uglier and uglier.

Inuyasha's eyes softened as he thought of the girl who'd shed a strand of light within his path. Kagome, the spitfire who he despised at first glance, but also the only one who ever had the spunk to fight back.

The only one who never kissed the ground he walked on.

The only one who walked outside that insufferable mob of people he called his friends.

The only one who, oddly enough, he felt comfortable with.

It was strange thinking about Kagome now because of her relationship with Hiten. To anybody else he would have fought back and reclaimed what had been his to begin with.

_But now? _

He had no choice but to watch idly by as the huge ring placed atop her finger blared its blinding light. It was enough of a hint. Hiten had done that on purpose. It wasn't much his style to declare that Kagome was his automatically, rather than showering her with gifts and taking it slowly.

He'd gone with the second one, much to Inuyasha's dismay.

The worst part of it is that Hiten wasn't even a bad person. In fact, Kagome would most likely have the best happily ever after with a guy like him—but somehow he just couldn't swallow his pride and be happy for his best friend.

Inuyasha felt his shoulder grow heavy as the truth of the words steadily escaped his lips, "Because I've already fallen for that damn girl."

He let out a deep breath as he jumped off the balcony, and by the time he inhaled another breath his feet were already touching the ground. Gracefully, Inuyasha walked with his hands casually stuffed inside the pockets of his pants, as his mind wandered once again he even forgot about the burning anger just moments ago.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Yura's eyes sparkled against the Naraku's pale eyes. She was never the one to be intimidated and back down, even with the cool walls seemingly closing around them both. Even as her breath became shallow and her hands clammy.

No, she had to stand her ground—especially with such a man like Naraku.

_**A man devoid of any emotions. Everyone who was anyone that mattered knew of his name, his very presence.**_

_**Her?**_

_**Well, not so much.**_

"You aren't doing your part."

"Talk to your daughter. She's the one getting in my way." Yura explained with her arms across her chest, "If she doesn't back off then I can't be responsible for your little _precious_ getting hurt."

Naraku chuckled with sarcasm, "I think you've got this situation mixed up. Kagome won't be the one facing the ground when this is all over, I can assure you that much."

She scoffed, "I'd like to see her try."

"By the way you're acting then that moment will come soon enough. But tell me Yura there is something I've been wanting to know."

"Shoot."

"What does Kagome have that you already don't?" Naraku smiled as he said this. The kind of sadistic smile, Yura knew, comparable to when a hunter finally cornered its prey.

Yura backed down as a small crack perforated the mask of ignorance that easily fit her face.

"The way you sound right now—it seems as if you were jealous." He continued to push her buttons, which were so undoubtedly wide open at this time. "Kagome is much lower than you in every which way, and _yet_, you of all people cower beneath her because you let yourself be subdued by your pathetic emotions."

Naraku was laughing now, loudly, against the crowd of people drowning themselves with petty conversations.

For once Yura had no remark.

"So, its Inuyasha isn't it?"

* * *

- - -

* * *

Kagome's hand encircled into two solid fists as Bank continued to close the gap in between them both. His eyes stayed ecstatic with one brow arched and the corners of his mouth curved into a deviant smile. She wanted to wipe it all away.

The men behind him started to scatter, forming a loose circle, they must have thought she was the type to run from a situation like this. Well, they were about to get the biggest surprise of their life.

As Kagome took a step back the bottom of her boots sunk into the snow. She couldn't help but divert her attention towards the dark blue sky line, because it had started to snow.

She closed her eyes momentarily, inwardly wondering why she had done so at the first place, and by the time she'd open them back it was their turn to take a step back. Kagome's fists burned a bright pink light that engulfed even the darkest corners.

The next thing Bank knew his feet were already off the ground and his back against Jak's chest.

"I guess we should've expected this. She **is **Naraku's daughter after all." Jak strained to say from the unbearable weight of Bank's body. "Should we retreat?"

Bank stood up gradually while holding his left arm in place. He hated running away, especially because even they couldn't follow a simple order and capture this bitch. Naraku was definitely going to have their heads once he found out.

Kagome advanced in a slow pace that only made the tension heavier. Her expression remained blank even with the adrenaline pumping through her veins. She hadn't felt such strong emotions in such a long amount of time, and to actually have a chance to release it all felt indescribable.

Bank buckled as Kagome reached out for his collar and although she wasn't touching his skin with her bare hands, he could still feel the burning sensation of her immense power. It made the hairs from the back of his neck stand stiff straight.

"Why?" Kagome's tone was low and clipped.

"What?!"

Bank could only growl as she pulled him closer to her body. It was strange as his anger receded and all he could focus on was her pale face and pink lips. He didn't know if it was the attraction that made his anger take a backstage seat. But before he could even think, Ren was already pulling him away inside the dark limousine.

Kagome's fist uncurled as she retracted it back to her side. The pink glow that shrouded her body not too long ago finally diminished and the adrenaline along with it. Exhaustion took it place and she couldn't help but fall weakly against the ground.

_The snow is falling faster now_, she stared for the second time that day as an unnerving feeling swirled in the pit of her stomach. She knew that it was only a matter of time until those men would get to her Father. So going back to her apartment wasn't the brightest idea.

Kagome moaned as she pushed herself to stand on both feet. There had been a reason why she always concealed her powers, and for a vague moment she'd forgotten why, but it became alarmingly clear now that her powers were still far too strong for her control.

She hated feeling this way, finding similarities between them both and feeling the heat of her Father's powers course through her veins. It was all because of him that she suffered like a stupid, pathetic weakling.

It was all because of him that she had to prove herself time after time as to not disgrace the family name.

This was what he called her '_gift'_?

Kagome wanted to vomit at the thought.

* * *

- - -

* * *

Inuyasha snarled as he heard the sound of the doorbell ring. It wasn't enough that he finally got the house to himself, which by the way never happened before, the Gods really must have it out for him.

For a second he thought it might have been Yura, who he just remembered walking halfway home he left at the party—_go_ _figure_. He readied himself from her screeching voice as he slowly opened the door.

To his surprise it was the last person he could've thought of, "Didn't this happen before?"

"Shut it half-breed, I'm looking for someone."

Inuyasha grinned, hard enough so that the crease on the side of his eyes were easily seen. "Yeah you said that the last time too—the half-breed part I mean."

Kagome ignored the comment as she brushed pass Inuyasha in one fluid motion. This time making sure that she didn't trip clumsily as she took one step up.

"Where's Hiten?"

"Well, come in?" Inuyasha mentioned even though he knew she probably wasn't paying attention. He shut the door promptly then made his way towards the raven haired girl.

Her pale gray eyes stared at him guardedly when he got too close, while her arms stayed afloat in front of her chest. Although he had to wonder why in the first place—it wasn't as if he was a complete stranger.

Why guard herself?

He inched closer, "Hiten's out."

"**Shit**."

"If you want to wait just stay here."

Inuyasha flinched as he saw he acceptance ripple beneath her eyes, her tired shoulder slump, but her posture still didn't change. There was still defiance in her expression. It was as if something was separating both of them now and he didn't know if it was necessarily sensible to cross that barrier.

_That was it, wasn't it?_

He didn't want to admit of what he feared . That in the near future he and Kagome would never be able to revert back to what they used to be. He was afraid of growing so far apart that awkward moments like this would soon feel normal, and the burn inside his chest would gradually just ebb away.

"I'm sorry Kagome but I feel like if I don't say this now then I'll never have the chance."

"What are you…?"

"I know that it's difficult for you to stand here and look at me. I know that you and Hiten are probably very happy, and I'm just making your situation a lot harder than it already is." Inuyasha's eyes strained to look away because as he continued to express his feelings, Kagome just stood there unwavering.

"I know that what I can offer isn't nearly as much as what Hiten can do for you. I mean come on, you guys are childhood friends and no amount of time that we've talked could ever replace to the years you've spent together."

"But I also feel that loosing you as a friend, or whatever it is that we had, is a lot more painful than not speaking my mind. I've done that for such a long time that after all these years it's just so—_I'm_ just so sick and tired of it all."

"I want you to know that—" Inuyasha stopped abruptly, first looking at the door and then at Kagome.

He took a step forward as she followed to step back. Instinctively, he raised both arms and placed each hand beside her face. Kagome couldn't avoid his intensifying gaze and as she continued to stare, the indifference that covered her eyes steadily went away.

Inuyasha's face lowered until he could feel her warm breath fanning against his skin. His demonic half ached to touch her, so he curled his hands in an attempt to calm its need.

"This is the last time—I'm sorry, I'm not going to bother you anymore…" His mouth twisted into a crooked smile as he said this.

The next thing Kagome knew there was a burst of air brushing pass her side and in the blink of an eye Inuyasha had made to the couch, leaning back lazily as he held the remote easily from his hand. The silence that surrounded them faded away. Only to be replaced by an annoying infomercial.

What had bothered her now wasn't so much as Inuyasha's strange action as it was the expression on his face. Kagome felt like she was looking through a mirror, because while she continued to stare his eyes continued to look farther and farther into the distance.

"_Kagome_? This is a nice surprise."

"Hiten? Oh."

"What are you doing here?"

There was a slight pause as she continued to think. Everything was blank in her mind except for Inuyasha's apology, so she walked closer to Hiten and smiled a smile that hurt her cheeks.

"I've missed you..." Kagome whispered as she buried her face against his chest, hoping that his scent and touch would drown out the voices inside her head. "—is all."

* * *

- - -

* * *

HOPE YOU GUYS LIKEYYY!

Reviews are always good, haha!


End file.
